Depressing Days (rewrite)
by TheWolf32
Summary: It has been 60 years since Claire moved out and Shane and Eve died. Michael is torn up and Claire is dealing with strange vivid dreams. Just when Claire is trying to get on with her eternal life, another threat presents itself.
1. Unexpected Visit

_Here is the first chapter of the re-writing of A Depressing Day! I shall the title though... So people aren't like Huh?_

 _It's a bit short for a first chapter and a bit boring but it's an introduction! So the action shall come in later chapters!_

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"Founder, here are the folders Oliver sent for you." My bodyguard said, handing me 3 folders. I quickly looked through them. Mostly meaningless papers with various requests.

"Thank you, Gérard." I said, standing up and collecting my bag.

"Ma'am, will you be attending Mr Collins and Mrs Glass's funeral?"

"Are you?" I asked. It had been a few days since Shane and Eve had died. It hadn't surprised me that they lived for as long as they did. Michael was quite sad by their deaths, but I hadn't heard from Claire.

"I'm needed here. I just thought you would like to pay your respects." I nodded.

"Of course. I will go... I just need to go home and change. Sort these out for me, I will get back to them later." I said, handing the folders back to Gérard then left.

My bodyguard took me back home in my car then I went upstairs. I paused at Claire's bedroom, on the edge about whether to go in. It had been 60 years since Claire had moved out and I hadn't been in once.

I made up my mind and opened the door. The room had been tidied up by my maid, but the smells were still here.

I sat on the bed and sighed. Claire would spend most of her time here, only coming down downstairs if she needed something. I had been rough with her on the day of her leaving and I regretted that, but I still wasn't prepared to tell Claire that she was telling the truth all along.

I had visited Myrnin more often now that Claire was living with him, but she was avoidingme. I knew it, because she was never there, whenever I visited. I had to see her. It had been years, too many years.

I got up and walked over to my phone and rang Myrnin.

"Hello, my dear how can I help you?" He asked, picking up after a few rings.

"I'm coming to see you. Don't tell Claire." I said. "I'll know." Then I hung up and collected my coat and went outside to the car.

* * *

 **Claire's point of view**

 _I walked down a long hallway, only dimly lit by torches hung on the wall. I heard whispers coming from all directions, but they could just be the wind..._

 _Stop it. It just the wind, I thought._

 _"Claire." A whisper said. I spun around but saw no-one._

 _"Who's there?" I asked and turned around again. There was no answer so after a hesitation, I walked further down the dark hallway._

 _"Claire." The whisper came again. I spun around and this time I saw a shadow, just for a second before it disappeared. I stopped walking and just looked around, straining my ears for any other sounds._

 _"Claire, come with me." The whispery voice said, materializing in front of me but not taking any shape. It floated down the hallway, then up some stairs._

 _I followed and suddenly found myself in a field with daisies and long grass._

 _"Where are we?" I asked._

 _"In a field, where do you think we are?" The voice came from behind me. It wasn't whispering anymore, and as I turned around I saw it belonged to Amelie. I blinked. I must be dreaming, I thought._

 _"What are we doing in a field?"_

 _"I thought we could do with some privacy. The hallway is not a pleasant place to have a conversation." Amelie said, sitting down on a chair, that had suddenly appeared._

 _Okay... What do you want to talk about?"_

 _Amelie sighed. "Not now. You're needed." Amelie said then stood up, turned around and walked away, fading into mist._

* * *

"Claire, wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and pushed the arm away, but whoever it was didn't stop. "Claire! Your not a human now you don't need sleep."

"Go away, Myrnin. I can sleep whenever I want." I said, putting the pillow over my head. Myrnin ripped it away and the duvet too.

"I need you to do something for me." He said. I sighed.

"If it's moving boxes, no thank you. You can do that, easily."

"Its something else, Claire." He said. I sighed and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you do know Shame and Shreve have died? I was thinking maybe you could make flowers and to bring to their funeral? I'm sure the Glass boy would appreciate it if you went." Myrnin said. After all these years, Myrnin _still_ couldn't get their names right!

"For the last time, it's Shane and Eve! Do you do just do this to annoy me?" I asked.

"I brought the flowers in. You can test out your flower making skills." Myrnin said then disappeared out of the room. Of course, he ignored me.

I sighed and got up. I hadn't been to visit Michael since I left Amelie's house. She didn't want me to go there and I obeyed... at first. Then after about 6 months, I snuck out and went to the Glass House. Everyone was just so glad I was alive they skipped all the questions.

Then Myrnin found out and locked me in the bedroom for approximately 3 days; I knew this because I had thought to wear a watch since that didn't need charging.

I had forgotten how long it had been since I last saw them... Also, I thought I would have had dreams about them, not Amelie. I sighed, but got up anyway and went out into the lab...

...Where I saw Amelie seated in a chair. And no flowers in sight.

* * *

 _What do you think? Continue?_

 _Reviews please!_


	2. Hidden Answers

_Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter :D I have finally written a chapter in a day and didn't wait a few days! But now I think it is not as exciting... But if you read at the end then the 'new threat' will appear :)_

 _Read and Review!_

 **Claire's Point of View**

I looked around for Myrnin, but he wasn't anywhere. That's convenient. I thought.

"Take a seat. I think it's about time we caught up." Amelie said, motioning to a chair against a bookcase.

"I don't think that's very safe." I said. "The books fall off sometimes."

"You'll survive. Sit down." Amelie said, which I'm sure she meant it to be an order. So I sighed and cautiously sat down, keeping an eye on the bookcase. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't! It's just that I have been out and... I've been helping Oliver. In the shop. He needs more staff." I looked down and fiddled with a stray thread from the sofa.

"I know when you're lying. Why don't you want to see me?"

"I already told you. I moved out and I spent a lot of time with Myrnin." I said. I wish she would stop with questions, at least until I had answers.

"You could have still come. I didn't tell you to leave; you could have come back at any time."

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't want to."

"Is this because I am denying the fact that I kissed you?"

"Yeah that was the main reason." I looked up and sighed.

"Was. It isn't the reason now, so tell me." Amelie said, noting the past tense in my sentence.

"I think I will just find it awkward. Also I have to go to Shane and Eve's funeral, otherwise Michael will hate me." I said, getting up and going upstairs before Amelie could order me back down and ask me more questions.

I found Myrnin around the back of the Day House picking flowers.

"I hate you, Myrnin." I said, walking up to him. Myrnin turned around and smiled.

"These are nice flowers. Amelie told me to keep myself busy- Ow! What was that for?" He asked, when I hit him - hard - on his arm.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Claire, I can't disobey Amelie and I think you have evaded her long enough and I don't do what you say. Is that reason enough?"

"Of course you disobey Amelie! You've done it enough times."

Myrnin sighed. "Not this time, Claire. Here you go. Flowers." He handed me a bunch of brightly coloured flowers and went back into his lab. I glared after him then walked to Common Grounds. I needed a coffee.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

When Myrnin came back down, I stood up. "Did she say anything?"

"Well, she said she hated me and why I deceived her." He shrugged. "That's all. I guess that was all on her mind or she was worried about me tell you more."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Maybe you should tell her. Then she would move back in with you and forgive you, once you explained your reason for lying to her." Myrnin walked over to his microscope and examined something. As much as I wanted her to come back, I wasn't going to appear weak. I had lived by myself long enough I didn't need Claire, or was I going to choose to tell her.

"No, she will come back." I said, picking up my bag.

"Claire's as stubborn as you. I think it will be a long time before she crumbles." Myrnin said, as I was leaving. I said nothing and left.

Outside, I got into the car and told my driver to take me to Common Grounds.

After we arrived, I got out and went inside where Claire was talking to him, but Oliver didn't look that interested.

"Amelie. Nice to finally see you." He said. Claire turned around and took her drink to a table near the back.

"Your office, now." I went in and cleared a space on his desk. How Oliver can get any work done with this mess, is beyond my comprehension. I sat down in his chair.

Oliver came and looked at me, annoyed. "I wouldn't mind it at all, if you didn't touch anything on my desk." He closed the door and pulled up a chair.

"Your desk is too messy for me. You should be glad."

"So what are you here for?"

"Did Claire say anything to you about me?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right out there."

"She won't speak to me. I thought she might open up to others." I sorted out his pen pot and neatly stacked the papers on the desk, much to the annoyance of Oliver.

"If she had, why would I tell you? You should be a better lover then she wouldn't have moved out."

"She was being pathetic. Tell me now." I clearly made it an order.

"Fine. She was asking me for flowers. And how she dearly missed her friends." Oliver said, in a voice that told me he didn't care about Claire's feelings. I could tell he was hiding something from me.

"What else?"

"That's it. I haven't been exactly friendly with her, so I can't imagine why she tell me anything. Why don't you ask Myrnin? He's the reason Claire's not with you anymore."

"He said, she hasn't said anything." I sighed. I am coming to the realization that I had to think of something or get Claire to tell me herself.

"Well then, you will have to ask Claire. Last time I checked you can't read minds." Oliver said and stood up. "If your all done with me, I will be getting back to work. The current employee I have shouldn't be left alone for long." I nodded and Oliver walked out.

I sighed again and picked up my bag and left the office. Walking back through the coffee shop, I saw Claire quickly look out and fiddle with her hands. I would go and ask her, but there are too many people within earshot and she likely wouldn't come out with me.

Outside, I saw a person lurking behind the wall of Common Grounds, but he quickly left before I could get a good look. After the events of the stalker that tried to kill Claire, I wanted to go after him but I could just be paranoid. There are many children lurking around the town.

I got into the car and the driver drove back to my house, but not before I got another glance at the strange person.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this chapter! It will get more interesting the next chapter, these two are like an introductory chapters._

 _Reviews are very appreciated!_


	3. Christopher

_Thanks to anyone who read the last chapter but didn't Review... though those reviews really would be appreciated._

 _Thank you amyvampire1 for reviewing every chapter with your awesome reviews you are the best!_

 _Read and Review people! It would really be appreciated._

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

After I arrived at Founder's Square, I went up to my office and told the guards to bring Claire to me. Once they left, I sat down and looked through the files that had been left on my desk.

"Founder?" The Secretary from downstairs said, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"There's a guy here to see you." She said. That was strange. I have no appointments, but at least he wasn't barging in.

"Show him in." I said. I closed the files and the person walked in. He was the same man I saw when I left Common Grounds. "Leave us." The Secretary nodded and closed the door. "What's your name?"

"Christopher."

"Why were you outside Common Grounds?"

"I'm just enjoying the air. I don't like crowds and it looked crowded in there." Christopher took a pen off the desk and twirled.

I took it off him and touched his skin by mistake, which I shouldn't have; I pulled back quickly like I had electrified.

"Are you alright, Founder?" Christopher asked. I nodded.

"Put the pen down." I said. The door knocked and the Secretary came back in.

"Founder, your guards have brought back Claire Danvers. Shall I show her in?"

"Yes, please." The Secretary nodded and walked away. I looked back at Christopher, who was giving me an off feeling. I didn't like it. "You can go now, Christopher. Make an appointment with me later, if it's important."

"I will." He stood and I put the folders in the drawer, when he grabbed my hand and whispered,

"I know who your affections lie with, Amelie. If she ever turns you away you know where to find me." I took my hand back and the guards dragged him away, before he could say anything else. A shiver ran down my spine.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

The guards opened the door, then pushed me inside when I wouldn't move. I couldn't help but feel bad about not wanting to be near Amelie, but I just wanted to sort out the funeral and not lose Michael.

"Sit down." Amelie said. I sat down heavy in the chair. "How are the preparations for the funeral going?"

"If you just wanted to chat, couldn't you do it later? You seem to have a lot of free time lately." I crossed my arms, not caring if it looked defiant.

"It's not the only reason I called you here. I want you back at my house."

"That's not going to happen. I like staying with Myrnin, he lets me go out."

"Is that the only reason?" Amelie asked, staring straight at me. I shifted, a bit anxiously.

"And it's not awkward because Myrnin's a guy. There I said it." I looked down.

"You didn't seem to find it awkward the last times you were with me."

"Yeah, because I am good at hiding things. Like you. I do still like you, it's just..." I sighed and looked at the vampire statues on either side of the door. "Do they have to be here?"

"They have heard other things. They won't tell anyone, if you're worried about that." Amelie said, a little impatient. "What we're you going to say?"

"It's just I like being with Myrnin more. Since Shane's not around..." I sighed.

"Myrnin is not your boyfriend."

"Well, he's my friend. It's close enough. Is there anything else, you want to tell me?" I asked, getting impatient myself.

"Yes. If you happen to see a man, by the name of Christopher... Stay away from him. He has dark hair and is quite tall. I don't trust him."

"The only reason your telling me to stay away, is because you don't want me to get another boyfriend. I thought you didn't have jealousy." I looked up and Amelie's stare turned into a glare.

"I don't have jealousy. Just remember, if I didn't take you in, 60 years ago you would be dead."

"And none of this would be happen. I could have died along with Shane and Eve." I glared at the floor and heard Amelie take in a breath.

"That's all. You may go."

 _Finally_. I stood up and the guard opened the door.

When I got outside, I felt guilty, but I was right. The funeral couldn't wait and Amelie couldn't tell me who I could and couldn't see.

Walking down the street at night, I rounded a corner and I was sure I saw someone. I stopped and back tracked but no-one was there. Great to know vampires see things, I thought.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

What has got into Claire? I know she is fussed about the funeral, but she never talks to me like that. Not anymore, anyway.

"Leave me." I told the guards. They nodded and left, closing the door behind them.

"Founder sorry to bother you, but the boy wants to see you again." The Secretary said. I sighed. Couldn't I be alone for a few minutes?

"Has he made an appointment?"

"Yes, he wanted the earliest one possible. It's now."

"Fine, show him in." I hoped I wouldn't regret this, but judging by my previous experience with him, it was likely I would regret it.

Christopher came in, smiling. "I heard the conversation. You and Claire don't seem to be getting on well."

"What do you know about Claire?" I asked. I am getting nervous around him. He wasn't a vampire, yet he wasn't human.

"She lost her boyfriend and best friend to old age, she has strong feelings for you, but she won't admit them-"

"She already has." I said, before he could say anything more.

"It sounds to me, that she doesn't want to be around you. 60 years of avoiding you, should tell you that." Christopher fiddles with a piece of thread, while keeping his eyes on me.

"She was just... settling in." I began, then felt extremely lightheaded. I blinked a few times and touched my head, then the dizziness faded.

"I'm sure she was. You look like you need some time alone. Come to my place, I promise to treat you like a Queen." Christopher offered me his hand. I considered calling the guards; I just wanted to get near...

No wait, I wanted to get away from him.

I glared at Christopher. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said, innocently. "Why what are you doing?"

"Noth-" I began.

* * *

I woke up in a large room.

* * *

 _So... What do you all think? A guy that isn't human or vampire... hmm..._

 _This idea came entirely while I was browsing I think it's awesome idea._

 _Review!_


	4. The Room

_Thanks to Secret Symphony and amyvampire1 for reviewing the last chapter! Everyone else who reads but doesn't review, well thank you for reading anyway. A review would still be nice though._

 _This chapter we shall see what happened to Amelie!_

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I sat in Common Grounds, stirring my drink and thinking of what flowers I should buy. But my mind always took me back to what I said to Amelie.

I couldn't help but feel guilty, but I really had to do this. I couldn't lose Michael as a friend, just because Amelie wanted me to come to her whenever she wants.

I thought again about if red, white and yellow flowers would be a good idea, but my mind took me back again. I sighed. I have to apologize or it wouldn't leave my mind. I finished my mocha and left, noticing Oliver giving me a glance on the way out.

I decided to run to Founder's Square; I wanted this to be over and done with. Amelie could call me as much as she liked, once the funeral was done with.

Arriving at the car park in a matter of minutes, I walked up to the door. But before I could open it, someone else opened it... with Amelie following.

"Amelie? Can I talk with you for a minute?" I asked. Amelie said nothing, she just stared ahead blankly and followed the guy. "Amelie?"

"Amelie's coming with me. She will be back in a few hours." The guy said, opening the door and Amelie got in.

"Wait, who are you?" I demanded. I knocked on the window, but Amelie took no notice, whatsoever.

"It's none of your concern. She'll be back. Promise." The guy said and got into the car and drove off.

I stood there, shocked. What on Earth on wrong with Amelie? It looked like she was in a trance. I went back inside the building and went up to the Secretary. "Where's Amelie going?"

"I don't know, she didn't say." She replied.

"Did the guy say anything?" I demanded.

"What guy? The Founder just walked out by herself and didn't say anything." She said, then went back to work.

I went back outside, feeling helpless. Some part of me blamed my behaviour towards her earlier, but that was impossible. Amelie wouldn't be like that. I'm sure she had plenty of boyfriends and possibly girlfriends, that said they didn't want to be with her.

I ran to Common Grounds and must have slammed the door on the wall, in my hurry. "Oliver, I need to talk to you." I grabbed his arm and he pulled back, as expected. But this was urgent.

"Do not touch me. What is it?"

"Amelie got in a car with this guy but when I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't listen. It was like she was in trance." I said, quietly as there were students nearby. Not that they would really care if they heard.

Oliver sighed and told his helper to take over. "Come to the office."

I got there first. Even though there was a chair, I was too restless to sit still. "Do you think it's because I told her, I didn't want to be near her as much anymore? Do you think she's gone off with someone else?"

"What on Earth makes you think that? Amelie isn't childish. She has better things to do, than spite you." Oliver picked up a few papers and sat down. "Who was with her?"

"This kinda tall guy with dark hair... Amelie said to stay away from him, because she didn't trust him."

"Then why do you think she would go off with him?" Oliver asked and shook his head. "You went to see her earlier. Did she look off to you?"

"No. Well, maybe. Aren't we going to do something?" I felt as if something very bad would happen, the longer we waited.

"Why would I want to do something? She's your girlfriend, not mine." Oliver stood and left but not before saying, "Ask that crazy friend of yours. He's needs something better to do, otherwise I'll break his neck."

I growled in frustration. Oliver should be more fussed. The Founder's gone _missing_ for God's sake! Slamming the coffee shop door on the way out, I ran to Myrnin's lab. If he won't help me, I'll make him help me.

"Myrnin! Myrnin, where are you? I need you!" I called, looking in the bedroom, and round the lab.

"It's always nice to be needed." He said, appearing behind me. I hit him hard on the arm for sneaking up on me. "Ow! You really have to stop that."

"Don't sneak up on me. Anyway, Amelie's gone missing and she wasn't talking to me."

"Maybe you've upset her. What have you done?"

"I... Amelie called me in to say she wanted me back at her house. I said No and that I wanted to stay here and that it isn't awkward with you."

"Anything else?" Myrnin asked, going off into the portion of the lab where Bob was.

"I think I might have told her I don't want to be near her much, anymore." I bit my lip, realizing that was really not a nice thing to say.

"Well, that is not something to say to someone who loves you. Maybe she just took a break somewhere." Myrnin shrugged, coming back and sitting down in his chair.

"It isn't that. I tried talking to her but she wouldn't even look at me. It-"

"Well, you've definitely upset her." Myrnin cut in. I glared at him.

"Let me finish. It was like she was trance. She wouldn't talk or look at me. She would have been a statue, if she hadn't been walking."

"Who was with her?" Myrnin twirled around a piece of shattered glass.

"This tall, dark haired guy, who Amelie said I shouldn't be with him, because she didn't trust him. He said she would be back in a few hours and then they drove off." I learned against the wall, feeling utter despair.

"And you didn't go after him? Now you have no idea where he has gone." Myrnin spun the glass around, cutting his finger but he didn't seem to care.

"Well, I was in shock, all right? What was I supposed to do?" I crossed my arms and stared at the ground.

"Well... I have been bored recently and I was going to go play with Oliver, but this sounds much more exciting. Find the Founder... It sounds like a good game."

"It's not a game! She could be in danger, and it's all my fault." I felt my eyes flare red, then fade away, leaving me like I wanted to cry.

"Okay, it's not a game, sorry." Myrnin got up and threw the glass away, then got his coat and handed one to me. "Let's go and ask her guards. They might know what happened."

I took the coat and put it on, then followed Myrnin back to Founder's Square.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

I sat up and looked around the room. White sheets and pillows, wooden floor and no windows. How had I got here? Last thing I remembered was talking to Christopher...

Christopher. I got up and went to the door. It's locked. I banged on the door. "Christopher!" How did he make me forget? I didn't take anything, so he couldn't have drugged me. The door unlocked and opened and Christopher stepped in. "Where am I?"

"No need to worry. You're still in Morganville. I just thought it would be nice to chat with each other in private."

"How did I get here?" I demanded.

"I brought you. Well to be specific, you brought yourself, you just didn't know it." Christopher smiled. He reached my hand; I stepped away before he could touch me.

"Don't touch me. Is that how you got me here?"

"Part of it, yes. I know your scared, Amelie-"

"I'm not scared." I cut him off, before he said anything else.

"Of course not. I heard your relationship with Claire is not going too well." Christopher sits on the bed. I glare at him.

"What do you know about her? What are you? Your not a vampire and I'm not sure you're a human, either."

"Of course I'm human. Just a special kind. To answer your other question, I know Claire has broken up with her boyfriend and you have loved her since she first came." Christopher smiles. "You denied your feelings at first, so did Claire. Why now?"

"I'm not saying anything to you." I tried the door again, but it was locked. "Let me out, right now."

"Not yet. We haven't finished speaking. I've never had a vampire before... Just a few hundred humans, but that's about it. Why do you love Claire so much?"

I ignored him and tried to forcefully open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He must have it reinforced or something.

"Amelie." He said. I turned to him.

"Why me? There are plenty of vampires in Morganville, some that won't be missed."

"It will only work on older vampires. I did try on this young-un, but he died. Now answer the question. Why do you love Claire so much?" Christopher stood and advanced towards me.

"I'm not telling you, because you don't need to know." I said. "Step back." He didn't. Soon, he is standing right in front of me.

"Of course I do. Just tell me and I will let you go." He shrugged slightly and twirled my hair. I pushed his arm away.

"I'm not telling you. Don't touch me." I said, quietly. Christopher smiled, then he clamped both his hands on my neck. I struggled to get his hands off, then everything went dark.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on the floor and Christopher had gone. Where was he? I stood up, then noticed my surroundings. I was back in my office, with folders on the desk. Again, how did I get here?

I shook my head and went to the desk and flicked through the folders. The door knocked and nodded to the guards to open the door.

In came Claire. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you know anyone named Christopher?"

She shook her head. "No... Should I? Are you alright, Amelie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I sighed. "I don't know. I was in this white room, then I wake up here." I sat down on my chair and hold my head.

"Maybe it's stress." Claire suggested.

"It's not stress." I looked at her and pushed her hair behind her ear. I frowned. "There's something on your neck..." I reached out and touched the mark, then gasped; it was like being electrified, and Claire, the office, the guards all disappeared. Christopher stood in Claire's place and I was back in the white room.

I fled to the farthest side of the room, cracking the wall a bit. I couldn't help the growl that came out. "Let me out, now!"

"You love Claire, because of her mind. She is quite pretty too. But there's more, there's always more." Christopher walked towards me. "What is it? Tell me and I'll let you go. Free as a bird."

I wanted to kill him. But I had to get over that feeling when I touch him. He just felt... wrong.

"Tell me, Amelie. You know you want to. I would like to do this the easy way and there's nothing in it for me." I moved hair out the way, then touched my face and I knew I couldn't bear it anymore.

I grabbed his neck, almost crushing his windpipe and bit him. I got a few mouthful of his blood, before I let go and started coughing. I fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"My blood doesn't taste that nice, I know but no need to offend me." Christopher said, kneeling beside me. He smiled. "Red eyes suit you so much better."

"Who are you?"

"I already told you. Christopher. Human blood is bound to taste differently. You should know over a such a long span of time." I vomited blood and coughed a bit more. What on Earth was he? I have never had this reaction before. "I'm sorry about the state your in, my dear. You'll recover I promise."

I coughed one more time then I fell unconscious, but before I heard Christopher say, "Goodnight."

* * *

 _Aw, poor Amelie! D:_

 _So what do you all think? I got total inspiration for this (as did the other chapter) so I hope you like it :)_

 _Review!_


	5. Finding Amelie

_So this may not be a good chapter but I hope it's a good one! I did this, when it was late at night (again) then I fell asleep. But here it is! It may be a bad cliffhanger at the bottom of the chapter but I hope you like!_

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

When we arrived at Founder's Square, Myrnin went straight upstairs and into Amelie's office. "Excuse me, kind bodyguards, but would you happen to know where the person who are supposed to be bodyguarding, is?"

"How would we know? She told us to get out, then she walked away with some lad." The black haired guy said. "Right after having a little conversation with you." He looked to me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"I just said No. Maybe you should treat her with a bit more respect and she would tell where she's going all the time." Then the guards walked out.

"Well, it sounds like you really did upset her." Myrnin said. There was no time for this.

"Yeah, I'll apologize later. Where can we start? No-one's seen her, except that guy."

"Well, I'm not a car expert, but I'm sure that all cars exhaust fumes don't smell the same. Also, there aren't that many cars in Morganville. Amelie's rules, and one of her better ones."

"How does that help?"

"What colour car did she get in?"

"Um..." I thought back. "A grey one."

"Any distinguishing features?" Myrnin asked.

I shook my head. "Not really." Myrnin went to the bookcase and pulled out a few maps that spread them out on Amelie's desk.

"We could check all the abandoned warehouses. No-one in their right mind would go there, for fear of vampires pouncing on them."

"I guess that's a good place to start." I walked out of the room, down the stairs and lifted my hood before going outside. Where was the closest one?

"I thought this might be helpful." Myrnin handed me a map and I nodded.

"Thanks. Are you going to be looking too?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Yes!" Did he really have to ask that?

"Fine, then. But not because you asked me. I'll have no-one to tell Oliver off, if this guy does something to her." Myrnin adjusted his coat and put on a hat. "Let's get started. We have quite a few warehouses to search."

I started with the first warehouse. I kicked open the door and walked inside, listening intently for any movements or anyone's heartbeat or breathing. When I heard nothing, I went up the stairs, that didn't seem too stable and looked in all the rooms.

No-one was there so I went back downstairs, where the stairs broke and I hit the ground. I got up, finding a few cuts and a bruise on my hands. _Never mind_ , I'll heal. I thought.

Walking outside, I went to next house which was just under 1 and a half miles away. After finding nothing in that one, I sighed and choose a random warehouse from the map. Going through them, one by one would waste too much time.

I choose the one on the other side of the town. I folded the map up and put it in my pocket then ran all the way there.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

The first thing I did when I woke up, was vomit more blood. I coughed and looked around. I am still in the same room.

I lie back and listen for anything. When I heard nothing, I got up and tested the door again. This time it was unlocked. I wasn't sure if Christopher left it like this on purpose, or he forgot. Then I thought, if he wanted to keep me locked in here, he would.

Walking out of the room, a blast of cool air hit me. It reminded me of the stale air that had been in the room, my prison.

Going downstairs, wherever I was, turned from a featureless corridor to a building site. It had definitely been abandoned, there was no human smell and all the instruments were cold.

"So nice to see you out at last, Amelie." I spun around. Christopher sat on top of the work benches smiling.

"Are you going to let me out now?"

"Not yet. You still haven't answered my question."

"I may not be able to drain you, but I can still snap your neck."

Christopher laughed. "Of course you can. But that's how I do what I do. By touching. I may not be a vampire, but I'm still faster than you."

"You can't be." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around. Christopher stood behind me. I looked back at where he was sitting.

"Illusions, my dear. They're very handy, once you get the hang of them." I glared at him. "I would offer you a drink, but you wouldn't trust anything I gave you."

"Why do you think that?"

Christopher smiles. "Come." He walked off to a different part of the warehouse. There was no way, I was going anywhere with him. I looked for a door, a window, anything that I could get through to the outside.

"Amelie!" I spun around. Claire stood behind me.

"Claire?" Christopher wasn't anywhere. The last time this happened, he used Claire as a disguise.

"It's me. I've been so worried about you. Why didn't you speak to me?" She carried on, before I could reply. "Never mind that, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. I talked with your guards... Also Myrnin agrees."

"There's no need to apologise. I understand that you have to keep your relationship with Michael."

"Amelie, who are you speaking to, dear?" Christopher said. I looked over to him then back to Claire... But she wasn't there.

"Why do you do this?"

"You're hallucinating. Nothing to be worried about. You're thinking about Claire, it's normal to see her." Christopher said. I glared at him. Then I grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground.

"I do not hallucinate. Now I would advise you to stop immediately, before I rip you to shreds."

Christopher just smiled and stood up. "Of course, I will stop. I don't want to harm my precious, do I?"

I ignored him and went back to my room. At least here I could get _some_ privacy.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I came to stop at a warehouse on the very east side of town. It was a large warehouse with two storeys and when I looked in through the windows, some of which were broken, there were lots of different machines and tools which have all obviously been abandoned.

I walked around the building, but the only door was boarded up, and Amelie was in here, or had recently been here.

I took out the jagged parts of the window, then jumped through. I took a sniff and my heart leaped; Amelie was here!

I wanted to call out, but I didn't want to attract her kidnapper. Even after that fight with the stalker, I still wished to stay out of the fighting business.

Going upstairs, I went down the hall where it got colder then came to a door. I pushed on it and tested the handle but it was locked.

"Amelie?" I whispered. Nothing. I looked around for something that could open the door, but there was nothing I could see. I sighed and turned back to the door again. "Amelie, it's Claire." I whispered again. "Can you open the door?"

My hopes grew when I heard footsteps and a key turning. If the key was there, why wouldn't she leave? Never mind that.

The door opened and Amelie stood there. "Amelie!" I hugged her, but strangely she like like a brick wall. Then what surprised me, was that she pushed me back, then grabbed my neck. Her eyes were blood red and she glared hatefully at me. "What are you doing? It's me!"

"I know who you are. You don't have to pretend anymore, because I'm going to kill you."

"No, Amelie it's me! I swear!" But Amelie doesn't listen and throws down the hall, then over the bars of the stairs. I land heavily and break my arm, but it heals almost immediately. "Myrnin!" I shout, really hoping he's nearby.

"Why are you not fighting back?" Amelie asked. "That's what you love isn't it, Christopher?"

"I'm not Christopher! It's me, Amelie!" I try to get through to her, but it isn't working. I call out for Myrnin again, as loud as I can before Amelie strangles me.

"Hush."

"Amelie!" Myrnin rescues me, before Amelie snaps my neck. Amelie looks surprised to see him.

"Myrnin?"

"Put Claire down. She's not Christopher."

Amelie looks from me to Myrnin. After a tense moment she lets me go. I breathe a sigh of relief, then Amelie throws a wooden stake right towards me, but at the last second Myrnin stands in front of me.

"No!"

* * *

 _So what do you think?_

 _Review!_


	6. Freeing Amelie!

**Claire's Point of View**

"Myrnin!" I quickly put my hands around the stake and yanked up as hard as possible. It took two tries but when I got it out, Myrnin almost immediately sat up.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." I looked up at Amelie who was just standing there, glancing from me to Myrnin. "Amelie, it's me. I promise." I glanced around for anything else she could use to try and kill me. I found nothing and helped Myrnin to his feet, but he didn't need it.

"Amelie, when did we meet?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

"Because you threw a stake meant for Claire and you're an inch too tall, also you smell strange. Maybe drop the disguise?"

Amelie was quiet for a moment, then shrugged and just... changed. Right in front of me she changed from Amelie to the guy I had seen with her.

"Good observational skills." He said.

"I don't need them. Amelie's been my friend for over a thousand years... it's pretty easy to spot a disguise." Myrnin said, then threw the guy against the wall and held him by his neck. "Now where is she, and what have you done with her?"

"She's perfectly safe in her little bedroom." He said. "We have been playing games, which sadly Amelie doesn't like."

I didn't wait for him to finish and ran upstairs and along the hall looking for another door.

At the very end, was a door painted the same colour as the wall. Probably if I had been human, I would've missed it completely.

After looking and finding no handle, I tried pushing on the door but it didn't budge.

"Amelie? Amelie it's me, Claire the real Claire. I have Myrnin with me. Are you in there?" I knocked on the door, then banged on it but there was no reply. I sighed and stepped back. I took a kick at the door. The first one didn't dent, so the next kick I put as much force into it as possible. The door dented then. "Amelie, can you hear me?"

I heard a yell from downstairs and a thump. My blood froze for a second, as I ran to the top of the stairs and saw it was Christopher. Relief flooded me. Myrnin looked up,

"Have you found Amelie?" He asked. I shook my head.

"But I think she is in the room at the bottom." Myrnin jumped up and landed right next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just don't touch him." He said, then Myrnin walked to the end of the hall banged on the door.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

I learned against the wall at the opposite end of the door. I kept hearing voices and faint knocks on the door, too fainting for humans to hear. Unless Christopher had come up with some strange mind game, I could only imagine I was being rescued.

I walked up to the door and listened closely.

"Amelie! If your in there, do something or something!" Myrnin said. I stepped back. Myrnin was here. Or Christopher.

"I'm here." I say loudly.

"Claire's here and she has been quite persistent in looking for you." Myrnin continued. He couldn't hear me... Or maybe he's just rambling like he usually does. Christopher couldn't be two people at once... Unless Claire isn't there and this is just another game.

But I really couldn't spend another minute in here. If they thought I wasn't here, they would go away and I would be trapped here. I kicked the door, partly out of frustration and maybe they would hear me. I created a medium sized dent. They must have heard that.

"Amelie! Amelie's in there, we have to get her out!" I heard Claire say. I felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe I would be getting out of here.

"Fine fine, let me just find the key..." Myrnin said. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We don't have time!" I heard Claire pull on the handle, but the door didn't budge.

"Well, we don't have any explosives to blast off the door." Myrnin said.

"Maybe that guy has them?"

"I think it would be better if we didn't go and check on him..." Myrnin said. _I wouldn't blame you,_ I thought. I shivered at the memory of the skin to skin contact.

"Why not?"

"He might be dead."

" _Myrnin_!"

"I said, _might be._ I wouldn't like to be searching them and he grabs me."

"Just hurry up and open the door..." I said to myself, growing impatient. Claire groaned and I heard her walking away. Myrnin kept searching through, whatever he was searching through. "Myrnin?" I called loudly.

"Don't worry Amelie, Claire's going to get the key." He said.

"Can you hear me?"

Yes, of course I can. Don't worry I think the boy is dead. I did grab his neck is a bit tight."

"I think he's dead," Claire said, coming back. "He isn't moving or breathing."

"Well, he didn't have a heartbeat when I was with him. I think he was dead anyway." Myrnin said. "Did you find the keys?"

"I found this." I stood back from the door as Myrnin tried the key. The lock clicked and the door opened.

"Amelie!" Claire rushed in and hugged me and I tried not to hug back too hard, but in the end I just gave up. I had missed her so much.

"How did you find me?" I asked looking from Claire to Myrnin.

"The hard way. We looked in every warehouse in town." Myrnin said.

I walked out and to the top of the stairs. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"He's not breathing, he didn't have a heartbeat when we were talking and by my calculations, he isn't one of the undead. I think he was already dead." Myrnin shrugged.

"Oliver didn't want to find you. He said that you're my problem not his." Claire said.

"Well, he is like that. You get used to it. Come on let's go. I want to get out of this place." I said, going downstairs. Myrnin cleared his throat. "What?"

"Where's my hug? I helped Claire and I have missed you too!"

 _Really?_ "I'll give you one once I get back to Founder's Square." I said, and carried on walking.

"You promise?" He asked.

"I promise." I said.

* * *

 _Finally! The doc didn't save so I had to do it again ): So I apologize if this doesn't sound as good as the last unseen chapter..._

 _So they think it was a bit too easy getting out of there? Heh heh heh..._

 _Review!_


	7. Tensions

**Claire's Point of View**

When we got back to Founder's Square, Amelie is instantly crowded and asked questions about where she was and what had happened when she had walked off. Amelie just said she had been out with the guy and it had got complicated. Then she walked off.

After a few minutes, thinking whether to follow her, I did. Call me clingy, but I didn't want to be away from her for long... Not after I... well me and Myrnin had got her back.

Walking up the stairs to her office I found her usual two guards outside. I went to open the door, but the guard on the left stopped me. "You're not allowed in. The Founder has to sort things out."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing me." I said, trying again, but this time he pushed me back.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you waiting here, until she has finished her business." He said. I sighed finding no point in getting on the guards bad side. I might need him to help me some other time.

As I was walking away, the office door opened. "Claire, you can come in." Amelie said. I turned around and quickly walked in, not wanting to be in grabbing distance of the vampire guards.

Inside the office, Oliver stood with his back to the wall. He didn't look pleased to see me.

"This is a private matter. I don't see why you need your pet here."

"Well, she was the one who came looking for me, not just shrugged it off as being Claire's problem." Amelie said, sitting down and sorting out the files. Whoever had placed them there hadn't been very careful. They were all over the place and some had fallen onto the floor. I picked them up and gave them to Amelie. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you could have dealt with that boy on your own. No need to cause a panic." Oliver said.

"Why would you cause a panic?" Amelie asked, looking through the folder and sorting the papers.

"People would notice I'm gone. They never pay attention to Myrnin or Claire. I don't think anyone knows he exists."

Amelie looked up and glared at Oliver. Maybe it was because of what he said about Myrnin, but I was getting that I was expendable because no-one would miss me.

"What do you want, Oliver? I know you didn't just come to see if I am alright." Amelie asked.

"I will tell you. If you tell your pet to leave."

"Claire is not my pet and she has a name. So I guess it's not that important, because Claire is staying a while."

"Do you need me for anything?" I asked.

"Yes. Oliver can wait."

"No, I can't. Send your pet out and I will talk to you." Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"She's not my pet." Amelie said, sounding annoyed.

"You do whatever she says, without question. It's the same with her. That's what pets do. Now tell her to leave."

"No." Amelie said, simply.

"I'm not a pet." I said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Amelie's desk.

"No-one asked you to talk." Oliver said. After seeing Amelie wasn't going to make any move to tell me to leave and I wasn't budging, he came up and grabbed my arm and dragged me out. This was one of the time I wished I was stronger. I tried getting my arm out but he wasn't budging. He pushed the guards out of the way when they tried to stop him, but before he could open the door, Amelie had again against the wall with a sickening dull crack. Oliver groaned.

"You do not touch her." She said, her eyes crimson red. She let go and went back to her chair.

"Of course, my lady." Oliver said, with maybe a hint of a sarcasm in his voice.

"Claire, sit down. You," Amelie said, to Oliver. "Leave now. Or I will break something else." Oliver didn't seem happy, but with a glare he walked out and slammed the door. I took a seat and fiddled with a stray thread on my top. Amelie sighed, then said. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Um... Well... I guessed that the guy would take you somewhere, where he won't be disturbed."

"Right. Well, I need to go down and tell the secretary that I need to see Myrnin."

"I can get him for you... If you want." I said, looking up then down again and fiddling with my hands. The thought of leaving Amelie made me feel like a part of me was missing. _Gosh_ , _what is wrong_ _with me?_ I thought.

"Claire." I looked up. When I was in my own world Amelie had gotten up and now was standing to the side of me. I stood up but with a (hard) push Amelie made me sit down again. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh nothing. Just... Really nothing."

"Tell me. I know there's the matter with you." Amelie said, brushing hair out of my face.

"It's just... I missed you." I said.

"I did, too. But they're is something else."

"Amelie, I have come from my hug!" Myrnin's voice shouted from the other side of the door. Amelie rolled her eyes and went out of the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. I still felt intimidated with Amelie standing so close to me (when we were in the bedroom it was different), I guess the guards made it weird. "Can I have my hug now?"

"No. I need to talk with you." Amelie replied.

"I need my hug, first. You promised once you get settled again I can get my hug. I missed you to, you know."

"Myrnin-" Amelie began to say then stopped. I got up and speed walked to the door and opened. Amelie pushed past me and closed the door. Myrnin was staring at someone downstairs.

"What is it?" I asked, going to look myself. When I looked downstairs, I couldn't believe it.

Christopher is here. He's _alive._

* * *

 _Hope you like this chapter, I got it up way earlier than the last chapter :D_

 _Dun dun dunnn Christopher is ALIVE... Well sort of._

 _Review please! Very appreciated!_


	8. Tempers Lost

_Thanks for the reviews! Especially to amyvampire1 as always 3_

 _Those who ship Amelie/Claire may not like this chapter... But Amelie was stressed! She will make it up to Claire ;)_

 _Review and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

I can't believe he's here. Myrnin said he was _dead._ I paced around the room unable to get the image of him out of my head. He was just sitting there, bruised and cut up but he was _alive_.

"Amelie?" Claire asked.

"Not now, Claire." I learned back against the desk.

"Um... What are you going to do?" I ignored her question. I needed Myrnin.

"Get Myrnin for me." I said. She nodded and walked out. Why was he _here_? What did he want with me? What _was_ he?

These questions kept spinning around my mind. Myrnin came in and closed the door. I glared at him then threw him against the wall, almost choking him.

"You said he was dead."

"Yes, I did. I broke his neck, I heard it snap. But I didn't hear any heartbeat before that, so he could have played dead."

I let go of him and paced around. "How are you supposed to kill him then? Behead him, then set him on fire?"

"How am _I?_ He's not after me, Amelie."

"Well, I can't touch him and he's got inside my mind once already. You didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"Well, I did actually. I can't touch him either, it must be his skin or an illusion. You just need to figure it out." Myrnin took a seat.

"Your the scientist!"

"Alchemist, technically and he wants you. He was more miffed to find that you had company."

"You're going to help me." I said ,firmly.

"What is the big deal with this boy? Apart from the fact he's not human or vampire and his skin feels strange." Myrnin asked. I didn't have time for this trivia.

"Just help me. Perform any experiment on him, to find out how to kill him."

"Amelie-" I quickly lost patience.

"Will you help me or not?"

"Just calm down and I will figure something out." He said, standing up and walking towards me.

"That's not an answer."

"I won't give you one just yet. Just-" I growled and threw him across the room. The guards stepped forward.

"Get rid of him. I don't need him anymore. Fetch Oliver." I ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." They said and dragged Myrnin to his feet. I turned my back and gripped the desk, attempting to calm.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

When the door opened I stepped forward. Myrnin came out and the guards walked away down the steps. Christopher had moved from his seat to the ones on the other side of the Reception area.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Angry. But more frustrated that he isn't dead, I figured. She wouldn't tell me why he is such a big deal, but I guess she was really disturbed by him."

"Can I go in and see her?" I walked forward, but Myrnin grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't. She threw me against the wall twice and nearly choked me. I know you," he cleared his throat then lowered his voice, not that it would make any difference to the vampires. "Love her but she could hurt you."

"I know... But maybe I could help her? I heard she needed help and Oliver might not help her." I shrugged off his arm and went in. Myrnin protests, but I ignore him and close the door.

Amelie is sitting at her desk, staring down at a piece of paper in the folder.

"Claire leave me." Amelie said.

"I've come to help." I said, sitting down. Amelie looked up.

"I don't need help. I've called for Oliver, for a reason. Thank you for finding me, but I don't need you."

"What if Oliver doesn't help you? I will do anything you need me to do."

"He will. I will make him. Just go back home and wait until this is over." Amelie's voice was emotionless, but she at least she hadn't thrown me anywhere.

"No, I will stay. You'll need me."

"I don't need you, so go home." Amelie said, more firmly.

"You think he will target me because you care about me? I can take care of myself. Just let me help."

Amelie stood up and she eyes swirled red. "Go home. Now."

"But-" In a flash, Amelie had me by my neck against the wall.

"No buts. You do what I ask of you, that's all. Now go home." Amelie let go and stepped back. I rubbed my neck.

"Just remember you love me-"

"I don't. There's no time for sentimental feelings. I only took you in to help me get rid of the stalker. Now go, or I'll have my guards throw you out."

"Th-That's not true. I _know_ it isn't." I said, but couldn't help feeling a huge hole had been punched in my chest.

"Guards." Amelie called. The guards stepped forward. "Take Claire away. Next time she wants to come without appointment, just throw her out."

One of the guards took my arm and led me out but the second guard wasn't needed. I just felt numb and almost didn't notice Oliver standing there. Maybe he felt just a _tiny_ but sorry for me.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"That was-" Oliver started.

"Don't start. Will you help get rid of him, yes or no?"

"Fine. Your not going to stop with this, are you?"

"I need to find out how to kill him. Try a wooden stake first, then silver. Then anything else you can think of." I ordered.

"Are you going to apologize to her, once he's dead? Because I know you turned off your emotions to say that to her."

"I had none to begin with." I said. The door crashed open. "Myrnin you really have to-"

Myrnin pushed me back but because I could kill him, Oliver there him to the floor and held me back. "How could you say that to her?"

"Touch me again, and you'll be lucky to get away-"

"I don't care about your threats. You could have at least-"

I've had enough. I grabbed a pencil off my desk and threw it at Myrnin which lodged in his chest. He fell back down. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Don't ask questions just _help_ me!" I shouted.

"Okay, fine. Just calm down a little." Oliver said.

"I can't _calm down_. You haven't been locked in a room for days, weeks maybe had mind games been played on you and almost _starved."_

 _"_ You do have feelings, then." Oliver held my face. "Listen. You've been through worse. You survived the virus, the draug, your father. Don't let this little boy get inside your head."

I got his hands off me. I went around my desk and pulled out a pad and pencil. "Note down everything." I said. With a quick glance at Myrnin I said, "And take the pencil out of him."

"Would you like me to take him out first?" He asked.

"Fine, just do it." I sat down suddenly feeling mentally exhausted. Oliver dragged Myrnin outside and then came back in.

"I will have to find him. He's disappeared."

"Just get him and find his weak point." I said. Oliver nodded and closed the door.

* * *

 _Well... this chapter just came to me. I started writing then it kept coming... but Amelie will make it up to Claire :) and Christopher will be experimented on! When he's found lol :)_

 _Review!_


	9. Making Up

_Amelie and Claire shippers will like this chapter! I also added a little segment about Oliver and Myrnin in the middle :D_

 _Enjoy and read and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

After Oliver had gone, I sorted out the papers on my desk. As I was putting the folders away, I noticed one of them was missing. "Must have left it at the house." I sighed and gave the folders to my assistant, then collected my bag and my driver took me home.

When I got back, I got out and walked inside to my office. I was looking through my drawers for the folder when I heard sniffling. I turned around and Claire was on the sofa.

"Hello Claire."

"Mm." I ignored her response and kept looking for the folder. "Did you mean it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Did you mean it, when you said you didn't love me? Because all those times in your bedroom contradict that."

"I'm busy." I said, looking around for where else the folder could be.

"Amelie." Claire stood right in front of me. I sighed.

"I really need to find the folder." I sidestepped Claire and went upstairs. Maybe I had left it up there? _Or maybe you are hiding from the truth?_ the voice in my head said.

In my bedroom, I closed the door and sat down on the bed. I knew Claire wouldn't stop asking me, until I gave her the answer that she wanted. I could tell her to go away, but honestly I couldn't do that. Oliver was right; I had to turn off my emotions to say to Claire I didn't love her, but now they are coming back all I feel is guilt.

My bedroom door knocked. I sighed and opened it, knowing exactly who it was.

"Come in." I sat back down on the bed. Claire sat down beside me.

"I know you didn't mean it. But why did you say it?"

"I... I didn't want you there."

"But I told you, I could take of myself. That guy can't hurt me."

Claire had been crying. Her face felt damp and her hair was a mess. That just worsened the feeling of guilt. "I'm... That wasn't the right thing to say." I pushed her hair behind her ear. Claire sighed.

"I guess you never had to apologize much, huh?"

"I guess so." I brushed her hair back, then stood and got a brush, before Claire could think of anything.

"Amelie?" Claire asked.

"What is it?"

"Could we... Stay here? For the day? We don't have to do anything, well you can if you want to, but I mean-" Claire is rambling again.

I sighed and hushed her. "I can't. I would love to but... I asked Oliver to do something and he might be annoyed if I am not back at the office."

"Okay. But Amelie I'm helping you. I won't take No for an answer." Claire stood up and got her coat, then went out from her shoes.

"Fine." I said more to myself than Claire.

* * *

 **Oliver's Point of View**

I would've left Myrnin outside Amelie's office when I took the pencil out, but he could be useful to me when I interrogate this Christopher guy.

"Ow, that hurt." Myrnin said. We were in my office in Common Grounds. I had waited until now to take out the pencil. I didn't think he would follow me otherwise.

"It would. You probably still got splinters." I pushed off the wall and tossed him a pair of gloves. "You're going to help me talk to this guy."

Myrnin got up then sat in the chair opposite my desk. "Really? And what makes you think I want to touch him again?"

"Wear those gloves and you won't have to worry about that anymore." I dropped the pad and pencil on the desk.

"Ooo, can I write? I like writing."

"Amelie needs to be able to read the writing. You write like a child and you act like one, too." I said. "Now come on. Christopher thinks Amelie will be in here so when he comes in, grab him and take him in here."

"Amelie can read my writing, just fine." Myrnin said. "And my chest hurts so I can't get up."

"Just get up." I said, already becoming annoyed. I picked up the pad and pencil and walked out. I heard Myrnin's exaggerated moans and shook my head. "Why she doesn't just put him down, is beyond me." I said to myself.

Myrnin eventually came out and pointed to the back of the store. "There he is."

"Go get him then. Bring him to my office." I said. Myrnin groaned loudly and slumped at the counter. I pushed him off. "Go. Before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

"Fine." Myrnin picked himself up and walked over to Christopher who glared at him. Myrnin put on the gloves then dragged Christopher from his seat and all the way to the office, the boy protesting all the way.

I followed and closed the door.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I went downstairs and remembered Amelie still needed her folder. I looked through the drawers and cabinets then in the bookshelf. When there was no sign of it there, I looked in the kitchen and found it in the drawer. Why on earth was it there?

I turned around and almost got scared to death (if vampires _can_ be scared to death) when Amelie was standing _right behind me._

"Oh, um... Found your folder. Someone must have put it there..." I said, backing away to get a little more personal space.

But I didn't think Amelie knew of personal space, as she stepped forward and took the folder out of my hand and put it on the counter. For a second, I thought she would kiss me but she didn't show any signs of doing that.

"When we get to Common Grounds... You might see-" I was about to ask something, but Amelie put a finger to my lips. "Let me finish. You might see some... excessive force. I'm okay now, so there's no need to intervene. I just need to get information out of him."

"Okay... What are you talking about?" It was probably something really obvious... But being this close to Amelie was still unnerving.

Amelie touched my cheek. "You should know."

It took a while, but it did finally come to me. "Oh! Oh right yes. You can do anything you want to me... I mean him!" _Gosh, seriously what is WRONG with me?_

Amelie smiles, obviously amused by my slip up. "I'll hold back. Shall we get going now?"

"Uh, yeah fine." I shrugged. Amelie picked up the folder then collected her coat and went to the garage. After taking a moment to get over my embarrassment, I followed her.

* * *

 _YAY they made up! I wasn't going to let them be apart any longer :D_

 _What do you think? Review!_


	10. Interrogation

**Amelie's Point of View**

My driver dropped us off at Common Grounds and myself and Claire went inside. I carried on to Oliver's office and opened the door.

Inside, Christopher was tied to a chair with Oliver writing down on the pad.

"Nice to see-ah!" Christopher tried to say, but Myrnin punched his arm. I had to apologize to him.

I walked up to Myrnin and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"No need to apologise. You were just stressed." Myrnin replied. "Oliver has got a lot of writing for you. Unless he's just drawing." I sighed and sat down to the side of Oliver, but in clear view of Christopher. "I wanted to write but he said you wouldn't be able to read it." Myrnin added.

"Can I see?" I held out my hand for the pad. Oliver gave it to me.

"I haven't found out much." He said. Looking down the list, he had written that Christopher has a medium pain tolerance and he was not from a different planet. I looked up at Oliver.

"He's not from a different planet?"

"Myrnin thought it would be helpful." Oliver said. "I went out to get an employee on the counter and he, for some reason thought you needed to know that. Also, you might need these." He handed me a pair of gloves, which I put on.

"Right." I said. "Why have you come here?" I asked Christopher.

"To see you. I came all the way from the small island of Christmas." I stare at him, not believing him one bit. But I find no point in finding out where he lives.

"Why did you come all this way to see me?"

"To test something out. My skin feels weird doesn't it?" Christopher asked.

"You wanted to try out mind control?" I asked, remembering when he made me think I am in my office and that Claire had found me. That made anger rise up inside; a voice said I should just rip off his head just for doing that.

"This is the most I got out of him, since we got him in here." Oliver said. I looked at him.

"So he hasn't said anything?"

"He has. Just not what I want. He kept saying he would only speak to you, so I had to persuade him to cough up the answers I have on the paper." Oliver explained.

"He hit him, a lot." Myrnin added.

"It didn't hurt. You can barely see where he hit me; and really you can't see any bruises or anything." Christopher said.

"I can easily add more. Show Amelie you do bruise under that skin." Oliver said, threateningly.

"Not now." I said, before Oliver could punch him. Oliver gave me a look, then released his clenched hand. "Now, about how you do the mind control." I began again.

"Illusions." Christopher smiles. "It's quite easy actually. I was top of the class and I am very skilled."

"They are a lot to be desired." I said. The door opened and Claire walked in, with a tray with 3 cups of coffee on and a plate of doughnuts.

"Doughnuts!" Myrnin said and took the plate and ate one, spilling crumbs on the floor.

"Put them on the table." I said. "And Myrnin, please be neater when you eat. This is not my office, but show a bit of respect."

"Then you shouldn't care. Oliver does plenty of cleaning. A little more wouldn't hurt." Myrnin asked, with his mouth full. "Everywhere's dirty."

"Your lab's dirtier." Oliver said. I sighed.

"Stop this petty argument." I said, standing up. Oliver sent me another look, obviously not liking being ordered around.

"This is nice. Who is this pretty girl? Your maid?" Christopher asked. Myrnin punched Christopher's arm harder. "Ow!"

"It would be wise to keep your mouth shut." Oliver said.

"I'm not her maid. I'm just someone who helps her, sometimes." Claire said.

"Yeah, right. Bet you enjoy being behind closed doors." I growled and grabbed Christopher's neck bending it back, which must be uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck?"

"Because that won't kill me. Your crazy friend here did it, but I'm still here."

"You won't come back from beheading, though will you?" I asked. "Or would you like to test that theory?"

"You won't do that." He said. This is humans weakness; they underestimate me. I bend Christopher's neck back, until I hear bones popping and snapping.

"Amelie, stop." Claire pleaded. "Can't you hear him?"

"He asked for it, Claire. He's getting what he asked for." Oliver said. I could feel Christopher struggling under my hand.

"Alright, you can do it! Let go!" He yells.

"Amelie, stop please." After what felt like an eternity, I let go of his neck.

"Don't underestimate me." I said. That quietened him. "Now, you speak when your spoken to, or I can easily get rid of you. No-one will miss you." I said and sat back down.

Myrnin ate another doughnut and Christopher coughed. "I just wanted to see if I could make you go crazy."

"You've failed. I've been through worse." I said. "What is this fascination you have with myself and Claire?"

"I was just playing. Do you actually love each other?" He asked.

"No. Why did you keep mentioning her name?"

"You cared about her most. I could see it... You know." Christopher said and moaned, moving his head.

"I wouldn't. I broke a few bones, so unless you want to be paralyzed for the rest of your miserable life, I wouldn't move." I said. "I do care about her, but I don't love her. I don't have time for that." I added. I could see Christopher thinking, then he strained against the ropes.

"Don't think your getting out in a hurry." Oliver said. "Those ropes are tied tight."

"I know, I can barely feel my hands." Christopher replied, shifting his position.

"How would you, you're barely alive." Myrnin said. Christopher smiles. His skin gained a human colour and his heartbeat quickened.

"How does he do that?" Claire whispered. There was no point whispering; maybe he could hear her anyway.

"However he does that." I replied.

"Just another trick. It hurt at first-" Christopher started.

"Good." Oliver cut in.

"...And I fainted a few times, but I got used to it. It comes in handy when I'm playing dead." He finished.

"I found that out. But you must have been dead, there was no heartbeat." Myrnin said.

"It's part of his "playing dead" trick, that's why." I said. "Will you be leaving?" I asked, hoping he would be.

"Maybe not. I want to spend some more time with you." Christopher replied.

I had, had enough. I stood up. "Keep questioning him, then put him in a prison cell. I will talk to him later."

"Of course." Myrnin said. I took my cup of coffee and went out, with Claire following.

"Bye, m- Ow! Stop!" I closed the door.

"So... Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"To my house. Your right, we need to spend the day together." I drank the coffee and put it on the counter then went out to the car and waited for Claire.

* * *

 _Hope you like this chapter! The next will have a titch bit more action then... Stuff. You shall find out :D_

 _Review!_


	11. The Day Together

_Here is the next chapter! I have skipped the majority of Claire's Point of View further down but you can use your iimaginations... If you want._

 _Thanks to Guest 1 and Guest 2 and Amyvampire1 for reviewing the last chapters!_

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Arriving back at Amelie's house, I got out first and went inside. _I really need blood,_ I thought. I looked through the fridge but it was empty, then I looked through the cupboards, anywhere that could have any blood bags in.

"You're thirsty." Amelie said, coming up behind me.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. Amelie gives some sort of signal to the guard, then he leaves.

"He's going to get you something." Amelie said. I kept looking through the drawers. I guess I was really thirsty. Amelie spun me around and tidied up my hair. "Relax. He won't take long."

"Easy for you to say, you're better at this." I said.

"I get cravings, too." Amelie replied. Just as soon as she has finished, the guard came back with a bag full of blood bags. Amelie took one out and handed it to me.

"Are those bags for me?" I asked.

"No, I ran out yesterday. Here." Amelie answered. I took the bag and closing my eyes (I'm still not used to this) I bit into the bag and drained it dry in seconds. "Would you like another one?"

I opened my eyes and shook my head, throwing the bag in the bin. "I'm good."

"Good. Now you can have your wish." Amelie said and turned to the guard. "Leave us." The guard nodded and went to another room somewhere. "Come up to my bedroom."

"Um, sure." After a bit of hesitation, I followed her upstairs.

Amelie closed the door and I stood there, awkwardly. "Sit down please." She said and motioned to the bed. I looked to the bed and sat down, starting to have a inkling of what might happen.

"So, um... What are we going to do?" I asked, fiddling with my hands.

"Nothing, if you so choose." Amelie replied. "Suggest something though and I'll make it work."

 _She wasn't suggesting what I think she is suggesting..._ My hands were getting sweaty and I wiped them on my trousers. "Um, well we could just sit here and talk..."

"Then, I might as well be interrogating Christopher some more. We can talk anytime." Amelie said, cutting in on my sentence.

 _She is suggesting what I think she is suggesting!_ Or is she? I'm not much of a mind reader, so I couldn't know for sure that Amelie was thinking what I think I was thinking.

 _Or maybe she was thinking what-_ I really need to stop this! Amelie apparently thought my internal argument was amusing, because she smiled... just a bit. She didn't smile, like properly smile much, even around me.

"You're debating something with yourself. What is it?" Amelie asked.

"Oh um... Just wondering if you are thinking what I am thinking..." I trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Well, I can't read minds but I think I may have made myself fairly clear. You are the smartest in town... Apart from Myrnin."

"Oh. Okay, then." I really didn't know what to say...

Amelie took that as she turned my head towards her and kissed me.

I was a little shocked, but quickly returned. Amelie pushed me back onto the bed and with a slight feral look in her eyes, she started taking off my clothes.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

When I woke up, it was night time and there is incessant knocking coming from the front door. I lay there for a while, but it didn't go away and no-one seemed inclined to answer the door.

Getting out of bed, I went into the shower to wash off the smell of Claire. If it was Oliver, I can't have him jumping to conclusions.

After I had a shower and changed into presentable, but comfortable clothes I brushed my hair and went downstairs. The knocking hadn't stopped once and I opened the door to Myrnin, who pushed past me into the office. _Of course,_ I thought. _Only Myrnin would knock until his fingers bled._

"What do you want?" I asked, coming into the office.

"Oliver said to come to the Coffee shop. We managed to get more information after lying to Christopher about some things."

"And you couldn't call me?"

"He tried, apparently." Myrnin said. "But you weren't answering and no-one would answer the door."

I would be annoyed that the maids and the assistants hadn't taken care of visitors, but it was most probably a blessing in disguise. Any one of them could have forced their way in. "So you want me to come now?"

"It would be beneficial." Myrnin replied. I sighed and went to collect some of my things. I feel that I would be with Oliver for a while. "Claire!"

I turned around and saw Claire in a green zip up hoodie and blue trousers. "Um... Hi."

"Why are you wearing that? I'm pretty sure you were wearing something different." Myrnin asked.

Before Claire could possibly say anything undesirable I said, "It was in the washing machine and it shrunk."

"Both of her clothes?" Myrnin asked.

"Yes. I'm not having the maid wash each item of clothing individually."

"Why? You can make sure it gets cleaner." Myrnin started one of his rambles, explaining the marvels of washing machines.

"Come on, let's go. We wouldn't want to keep Oliver waiting, would we?" I pushed Myrnin through the door.

"Well that would just be tragic." He said and spun around. "Why does Claire smell like you?"

"Because she does." I opened the door and pushed Myrnin through it. "Let's go now. Guards." I called and four of them appeared from the house. "Drive us to Common Grounds." They opened the door and before Myrnin could say another word (he was quite close to it) I pushed him in and got in myself, then the guards drove to the Coffee shop.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Sitting down on the sofa, I ran through my head what happened. I hope Amelie wouldn't brush it off, like she did when she kissed me.

Switching on the TV, I heard a soft thump and I stiffened. I got up and grabbed the letter opener, walking silently towards the kitchen.

A few dishes fell to the floor, but I didn't hear them smash. Thank god, Amelie won't go mad, I thought. But there was still an intruder in the house. I reached the kitchen door and stood there a moment, collecting my courage before opening the door and surprising the intruder, who I held against the wall with the knife to his neck.

But I soon backed away, when I saw who it was.

"Michael?"

* * *

 _Whew_. _So Claire is debating with herself again and Michael has paid a visit :O_

 _Also I wonder what Oliver has found out? I would say Oliver and Myrnin but Myrnin just sits there and doesn't contribute. LOL_

 _Anyway Review!_


	12. Confrontations

_Here is the next one! I haven't got much to say this time so I will keep it short._

 _Read and review!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

"Michael?" I felt kind of bad for forgetting about him (almost). "What are you doing here?"

"How are you and your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Um, alright I guess... You just came to visit?"

"I think you have forgotten about something..." Michael said. My mind was blank for a second then I felt overwhelming guilt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Amelie went missing, so we had to find her. She wanted to question him and she's at Common Grounds now. I didn't realize." I had completely forgotten about the funeral.

"Yeah well, if your not too busy I would like you to come now. It's been 3 days since we were supposed to have funeral. Everyone kept saying that you weren't coming. Even Myrnin said you think spending time with your girlfriend is more important."

"What?! Are you sure? Me and Myrnin have been looking for Amelie. The first day nothing much happened, then we were looking for her and found her." I explained. If Myrnin really did say that, I will stake him.

"I'm sure. I went to his lab." Michael said. "Why do you smell like her?"

"We are kind of the same size. I ran out of clothes..." I know I'm a terrible liar but I'm hoping to have picked up some skills.

"Amelie's taller than you."

Maybe not... I sighed. "I was trying on her clothes. For the funeral... I don't-"

"Stop lying, Claire. What have you been doing?" Michael demanded.

"Nothing! What's wrong you look annoyed." Well, maybe that was an understatement.

"I'm _annoyed_ , because the girl Eve picked up off the street 100 years ago, was too busy with her new girlfriend to come to her funeral. At least see your ex boyfriend one last time."

"I already told you, I'm sorry." I said. "And it was 60 years ago, not 100."

"I don't care!" Michael shouted punching the wall, an inch from my head. I flinched and winced at the loud volume. "You've never liked women, not like this and when your... supposed friends were alive you hated her. You wouldn't come and see us and the only you did you stayed until 3 in the morning, then you left. You didn't say goodbye, nothing. And now you won't leave her house, you smell like her and you won't visit me. You won't even come to their funeral. What have we ever done to deserve that? Eve could have left you on the street and I didn't have to let you stay. We could have all been complete dicks, but we let you in and saved your life a couple of times. _What's happened to you?"_

I couldn't find my voice to say anything. When Michael put it like that, I have been really ungrateful. "I don't know." I finally said. "Your right, you're completely right. But that time when I visited you... Amelie made me leave. She thought you would make me stay there and she couldn't protect me there."

"So this is all Amelie's fault. It's her fault that you won't leave, you apparently wear her clothes, and she is keeping you from coming to the funeral. Is that it?" Michael asked.

"Well, the guards won't let me leave." I stared at the floor, not wanting to see Michael's face.

"You're a vampire now. Push past them or stake them."

"Easy for you to say, you're older than me." I said.

Michael is quiet for a moment. "You know what? I don't care. But I'll make you a deal. Come to the funeral tomorrow. If you don't... I never want to see you again." Then without a second glance, he left out the back door.

I sank into the sofa. Years ago, I would have done anything to keep my friends safe. But after the stalker had been killed, I didn't see them again _once_ , until I got the news that they had died.

I made my decision. Picking up my phone I phoned Amelie.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"Oliver has him in his office. I told him that you wanted you him in the city hall but Oliver was like "Nooo, Amelie will be perfectly fine with taking out a dangerous criminal." I helped save you, you know, and I still haven't gotten my hug. What sort of friend are you? Friends give hugs. Another thing..." Myrnin said, but I tuned out.

He hadn't stopped talking since we had left my house and I was very close to ripping out his vocal cords.

"Amelie? Amelie?" Myrnin began poking me, which just wouldn't do. I held him by his neck against the window.

 _"What?"_

"I was just saying how nice you look."

"Be quiet. If you say one more word before we get to the Coffee shop, I will rip out your vocal cords." I said and let go.

"How about-" I nodded and the guard bound his wrists and taped shut his voice. I could only imagine how happy he was, that Myrnin was eventually quiet.

"If I may ask a question." The guard began.

"Go on."

"How do you keep patient for so long?"

"If I didn't, this town wouldn't exist. But I don't have infinite patience, as you can see." I replied. Thankfully, the car pulled up to Common Grounds and I quickly exited the car and entered the shop. The guard led Myrnin inside.

When Oliver saw him, he laughed. "You should keep him like that."

"I'm sure, I will need his voice sometime." I said. "So, where is Christopher?"

"In my office. But you won't see him, he has a way of persuading people to let him out." Oliver said, stopping me from going to the office.

I sighed. "So what have you found out?" I asked. Oliver was about to speak when my phone rang.

"Silence it?" Oliver said, rather than asked.

"It's Claire."

"Yes, because every time Claire calls it's an emergency." I glared at Oliver and went outside and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Michael came round. He says I need to go to the funeral for Shane and Eve tomorrow, or he won't want to see me ever again."

"Why was he there?" I asked.

"He wondered why I haven't been to the funeral or visited him for 3 days... or 60 years..."

Children and their drama, honestly. I sighed. "Wait until I get back. I am with Oliver at the moment-" I was cut short by a bang coming from inside the shop. "I will be back tonight." I hung up and went inside. "What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing. He deserved it." Oliver said. Myrnin's eyes were red. I rolled my eyes.

"Funny. Myrnin always did say you started the fights." I said, crossing my arms. Oliver glared at me.

"What was Claire's emergency then?"

"Never mind. What was you going to say?"

"...Never mind." Oliver said, smiling. "Deal with your girlfriend. This can wait." Then he walked out. I ripped off the tape from Myrnin.

"I told you! Didn't I tell you! You should not be friends with him." Myrnin instantly began saying.

"Myrnin." I said.

"That toad."

"Myrnin."

"Did you see how hard he punched me? Totally unprovoked."

"Myrnin!"

"Yes?"

"What did you find out from Christopher?" I asked, running out of patience.

"Oh...Nothing." Myrnin broke out of his ties and walked out. I stared after him in disbelief.

I sighed. "Take me back. I've wasted enough time."

* * *

 _What did you think? It may be bad... but I think I did Michael pretty good._

 _Review!_


	13. Arguments

_Read and Review! There is a plot twist forming... heheheh._

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

While waiting for Amelie to get back, I went upstairs and turned on the shower. I'm not sure how sharp a vampires sense of smell is, but I'm not going outside until I get Amelie's smell off me.

In the shower, I decided to wash my hair. I know I'm partially dead and my hair doesn't get greasy or whatever anymore, but old habits die hard I guess.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and wrapped a towel around my hair, then went into the bedroom. I went to the wardrobe and looked through the clothes that _really_ weren't suitable for a funeral.

"Hello, Claire." I yelped and spun around. Amelie is sitting on my bed. I can't believe I missed her, there must have been water in my eyes... Or she just very _very_ silently came in. "I should get Valerie to get more of the shower gel. It smells nice."

"Oh, um uh yeah." I said, wrapping the towel tightly around myself and folded my arms. If my towel dropped now, I would either be mortified for life or so embarrassed I could die... but I know you can't die from it.

"Why do you hold your towel so tight? You weren't nervous yesterday." Amelie said, standing up.

"Well, that was different. And now this is different because my friendship with Michael is at stake."

"So what is his demand?" Amelie asked, walking towards me and stopping in front of me.

"He wants me to go to the funeral of Shane and Eve and if I don't show up for any reason, he doesn't want to see me again." I explained. Amelie undid the towel from my head and folded it up.

"Go to the funeral, if it's that important." She said. "But I'm sending guards with you and you must be back after the ceremony."

"That was the other problem... Since I've... um started living with you, I've only really left to go to Myrnin's or Oliver's. I haven't seen Michael in ages." I looked to the floor, then at Amelie. She looked to be thinking things over.

"Well, those times were because you were in danger. Did you tell him that?"

"I think so... Then I told him about you going missing... but he didn't care."

"Well, he's not a friend worth keeping." Amelie walked past me and picked blue jeans, black top and black trainers and put them on the bed.

"He is, Amelie. He was just angry that I hadn't visited him in almost 70 years."

"He wouldn't mind seeing me dead, if it meant he could keep you. He doesn't care me, even though he asked to be immortal. Also consider the fact if he really wanted to see you, he would have arranged more visits or came to my house. But he didn't."

"Because Shane and Eve were getting old." I said, not liking what Amelie was implying.

"It doesn't matter. He wants you to visit him, but he doesn't come to visit you. That time you left the house without my permission, you didn't return until the suns had almost fully come up. If Michael had his way, you would stay there forever." Amelie said. "Get dressed." Then walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Why does Claire want leave me? I know she will choose Michael over myself when the ceremony finishes. Going downstairs, I call Michael to my house to tell him that Claire stays with me.

A few minutes later, the guard comes back with Michael.

"Hello Michael." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked. So no pleasantries... good I need to get to the point.

"About this funeral service... Once the ceremony is over, Claire is to come back to me. I will send guards with her to make sure of it." I explained. My words didn't go over well with him, as Michael's eyes sparkled red.

"How about she comes around my place for a bit? She has barely seen me in 60 years, don't you think it's time?"

"She's not going with you." I said. "There is a new threat coming after her and she is safer here." A little lie, won't harm anything.

"There's always a threat and there always will be, in a town full of vampires. You're just lying to keep her here. You brainwashed her to think that she _loves_ you then you keep her trapped, until her best friend and boyfriend die. You know what Shane's wish was? That they would die together or at least have Claire by his bed." Michael went off on a rant, but I wasn't interested.

"Claire could have died during that span of time. And I didn't brainwash her, she genuinely has those feelings for me."

"So do you love her back? Because last I heard you were into Oliver."

"This is not up for discussion. Claire is to come back after the ceremony. If you tried setting up meetings with her previously, then you wouldn't have wasted your breath saying how much you missed her. Now leave." I said, firmly. Michael didn't leave when the guard tugged his arm, so it took two more guards to finally drag him out.

"Claire, come with me. She's a possessive-" I snapped his neck before he could finish his sentence. He would live; if his neck was set back properly, also it made the guards job easier.

"Amelie, why the hell did you do that for?!" Claire came down the stairs and made for Michael, but I held her back.

"He will live. You know only a stake can kill us." I dragged Claire into the living room and shut the door.

"You... snapped his neck." Claire said, not able to believe it, it seems.

"Relax, I said he will live. You will be going to the funeral tomorrow and you will be coming back. I just had to speak to Michael personally, in case he felt he could take you back and keep you."

"Do you hear yourself? You've kept me since the day you changed me into a vampire!"

"I didn't _keep_ you then. I was protecting you from a stalker that would have killed you."

"I didn't kill him though, did I? You did." Claire said, defensively.

"Yes but you got injured. Injures that you sustained as a vampire would have surely killed you if you had been human, correct?" I asked. Claire stayed quiet and looked to the floor. She does that when she is nervous, I have found out. I walked over to her and lifted her head up. "Am I correct?"

"Yeah. But you still shouldn't have snapped his neck."

"It made my guards job easier, though." I shrugged slightly. "So when is this funeral?"

Claire sighed and leaned against the wall. "Tomorrow..."

"I thought it was today." I said, getting a brush and brushing through her hair, which Claire hadn't done very well.

"Well, now he needs to recover and get prepared that he will only see me for a few hours." She said, and walked away from me. I hadn't finished so I pulled her back. "Amelie!" She whined.

"I haven't finished." Brushing out a few knots, I pushed her away. "Now I am." Claire huffed and went back upstairs.

The door knocked and the maid went to answer it. Oliver pushed past her and came into the living room.

"Christopher has escaped."

"What?" Please tell me I misheard him.

"Myrnin was watching him and he must have used his disguise or something and knocked him out. That is the last time he is guarding him." Oliver explained, his eyes crimson. I touched my head.

"So, where do you think he will be?" I asked.

"I have no idea. He could have left town or he could be anyone in town or he's hiding."

"Well, we can't assume he has left. Search everyone and check any likely places he would be." I ordered. Oliver didn't seem happy, but he nodded and left.

* * *

 _So what do you think?_

 _Review!_


	14. Body Jumping

_Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

In my room, I lay on the bed hoping Michael is alright. I took out my study book and flicked to the periodic table. It was a thing of mine to go through them and memorize them. Myrnin liked it when I could receit them off by heart.

When I was sure I could tell Myrnin every single element and what they mean, I put away the book and went to the window. Nothing was happening. Apart from the people enjoying the sunshine and the students inside the campus cafe.

A movement in the trees caught my eye. I stared at the bush for a moment, then it rustled again and Michael stepped from behind it. I stared at him confused. Wasn't he supposed to be home with a broken neck? Or at least recovering?

Michael caught me and beckoned for me to come to him. After some hesitation - it could be Christopher... Oliver said he had escaped hadn't he? - I got my jacket and put on my shoes and went downstairs.

Getting my coat from the cupboard I went to the kitchen, but Amelie's guard is there. "The Founder says you need to report to her on where your going."

"Myrnin's. Tell her that."

"Guards." Amelie called. The guard glanced at me, then went to Amelie's office. I took the chance and went out the door, putting on my coat and gloves. Then I set off to where I had seen Michael.

I had seen him by the campus cafe, so I waited in the shadows and looked around. When there was no sign of him, I sighed and contemplated going back to the house when a tap on my shoulder startled me.

I spun around the see Michael right behind me. "Can you please not do that? Everyone does that to me lately and its annoying."

"Sorry. Anyway I just wanted to see you. It's like a rebel against the orders of the Founder." Michael said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Oh, you didn't have to do this. We would see each other tomorrow at the funeral remember?"

"Yes, but then we won't be able to see each other anytime after that. Let's just have a nice time together now before the depressing day tomorrow."

I thought for a moment. "I told Amelie that I was going to Myrnin's... She's kind of... possessive of me, so she will probably think up an idea to go to Myrnin to check I'm there." I said. _Damn why didn't I think of that?_

"I'll go and ask her." Michael said, turning around. Before he could walk off, I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what? You were at her throat the last time and she broke your neck. Why are you going back there? Are you crazy?" I asked, wondering if his broken neck had affected his thinking.

"I know. She really likes you, I get that. I'll just say I'll be taking you to Myrnin's."

"She'll never believe you. She will send one of her guards with us to make sure or she will come herself." I said, trying to talk reason to him.

But he wasn't listening. He shook off my arm and ran away. I groaned and leaned against the wall of the coffee shop. A mother and her child walked past and as soon as her mother saw me, she paled and quickly led her child away. I thought back to the time I first got here; it felt like a lifetime - a lot of lifetimes - ago, but a mother and a child had done that too.

"Claire." I spun around and there was Amelie.

"Um... Where's Michael? What have you done with him?" I asked, afraid she had actually killed him and stuffed his body somewhere.

"Relax he's at my house being held by the guards. I needed to make sure he wasn't lying." Amelie walked up to me and stopped in front of me.

"He just wants to see me more often. Why can't you see that?" Amelie touched my cheek, but she looked to be in pain. "Are you okay, Amelie?"

"I'm fine, honestly. I just don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"Michael would never hurt me." I said. "He never has. Let him see me more often, and you won't regret it."

Amelie sighed. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Then to my surprise, she pinned against the wall by my neck. "Amelie what are you doing?" I struggled to get her hand off, to no avail.

"Just relax. I don't need you... Yet." She said and then bit me. I screamed and struggled more and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Christopher's Point of View**

I drank until I was sure that Amelie's body wasn't going to fall apart or drop dead on me. Then I let go of Claire, who crumpled to the ground.

"Hmm where to put you?" I said to myself. A sharp pain shot through - or Amelie's - head. "Ah! What the bloody hell was that?" This was proving more difficult then I thought. No-one said that the bodies you take were going to fight back. The blond guys body gave me excruciating pain throughout the body and painful migraines. I really hope the same wasn't happening to this body.

I picked up Claire and put her in the storage room of the coffee shop. Now I had almost figured out what Amelie's feelings were for Claire, I decided to go to and see Oliver and see if he knows anything. It might be a little hard, seeing as he put me in a cell and interrogated me, but it had to be done.

Arriving at the coffee shop in no time at all, I walked in. Oliver wasn't at the counter so I went to the office and hesitated before knocking on the door.

The door opened and Oliver looked a little surprised to see me. "Amelie. What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you, if you don't mind." I said. Oliver shrugged and opened the door wider. I walked in and sat down on the chair... Which I found just a tiny bit difficult. _Great, now I'm getting stiff... What next?_

"What is it?" Oliver asked standing to the side.

"What do you mean when you were talking about my "emergency with Claire?" I asked, picking it out of her memories.

"It was about Christopher." Oliver said.

"And you were worried that he would escape?"

"No. It was just... Are you okay?" Oliver asked, frowning at me. _Damn, how Amelie remain so stoic all of the time?_

"I'm fine, really." I said. "What we're you going to say?"

"You don't look fine." Oliver grabbed my chin and raised it, so I was looking directly into his eyes. I slapped his arm away and glared.

"Don't avoid the question. What were you going to say?" I demanded.

Oliver stared at me intently. _Hurry up, before I get a new migraine._ "Just some more notes on Christopher."

"Can I see them?" I asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Stay here for a bit."

"What? Just show them to me. You know what I did to Myrnin last time." I threatened him.

"No need to get angry over notes. Who's to say I didn't shred them?" Oliver asked. I frowned then felt a burst of anger.

"You didn't..." I stood up quickly, which was a mistake. Extreme pain shot through my head and down my body to the base of Amelie's rib cage. I held my head and leaned on the desk.

"What's wrong Amelie? Or should I say Christopher?" Oliver asked. My gaze snapped to him. Panting slightly, I stood up straight.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea where this has come from."

"Another one of your tricks? It doesn't seem to be agreeing with you, does it?" He asked. "Get out of her body now."

Baring fangs, I growled. "Do not think I am Christopher. You know I despise him."

"Stop playing games." Oliver said, putting on gloves. "Or this will be going the hard way. I gave you plenty of chances."

I stared at him for a long while. He could just be testing me... Or maybe I haven't been inside his head, so I wouldn't know. I stared him straight into he eyes. "I'm not Christopher."

Oliver laughed once, humourless. "Fine. Your choice." He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall. Pain radiated from my head down my neck. I groaned and grabbed Oliver's arm but he slammed me to the ground. "Ah!"

"Sorry in advance, Amelie - the real one." Oliver said and slammed me into the wall again. This time the pain was so intense, I felt it around my whole body then next thing I knew, it was black and I was thrown forward. When the light came back, Amelie was in Oliver's arms and I was on the floor. I panted and got up. "Don't even think about it."

"Try and stop me." I ran to the floor and collapsed in pain; Oliver had broken my leg.

"Try to run again and I will break something else." He growled. Then he picked up Amelie and put her on a chair, using his jacket as a pillow.

Then he turned back to me. "Now your going to tell me what the hell you are doing."

"What if I don't?" I asked. Oliver smiles - not nicely - and brought out a long sharp knife.

"Then we'll see if you still live without a body."

* * *

 _So what did you think of that plot twist?_

 _Review review review!_


	15. Locked In

_Yay! An early update not one posted near Midnight. Maybe I just have near midnight inspiration, so if this chapter sucks I shall stick with near Midnight inspiration :)_

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

When I woke up, my head hurt so much. It was like the worst headache I have ever had. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling of a strange room.

"Amelie your awake." Oliver said. I looked to him and sat up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my office in Common Grounds. Christopher took over your body." He replied.

"What?" I stood up and walked over to where Christopher is tied up and grabbed his jaw, squeezing until it almost broke. "Why haven't you killed him yet?" I growled.

"I can't get answers from a dead body. He says, he just needed a way to make everyone forget about him so he could escape. Also, he wanted more information about you."

"What information?" I asked then noticed something; his skin didn't feel repulsive to touch. I smiled. "Losing your touch, aren't you?"

"I noticed it too." Oliver said.

"I... w-was hoping to make you all forget me... but it was harder than I thought." Christopher said. I squeezed his neck to cut him off from speaking.

"What else have you found out?" I asked Oliver.

"It's easier to kill him when he doesn't have his defences up." Oliver said. "I was going to cut off his head when he came out of you... Never seen him run away from me that fast."

"So he still needs to breathe?"

"It appears so."

"Good." I squeezed tighter then a dull crack sounded. I let go and stood back, watching him choke.

"Is Claire alright?" I asked.

"He went from Michael to you. Then he said he needed vampire blood, so he got it from Claire." He replied.

"I didn't kill her, did I?"

"She's recovering. Relax. You can go visit her at the hospital, if you like." I looked from Oliver to Christopher. "I'll take care of him."

"I should kill him."

"He doesn't deserve a quick death. Let him choke. It might be easier now, but maybe he'll suffer longer." Oliver replied. I sighed and nodded and then walked out.

My guards were waiting outside, with the car.

"Oliver contacted me, my lady." He said.

"It's fine, just take me to the hospital." I said. He nodded and opened the door. I got in and the guard drove off to the hospital.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I stared at the ceiling of the hospital room. How had I missed it? I should have known it was Christopher. Sometimes, I really hate my trusting nature. Anyone comes up looking like Amelie, and I instantly think it's her. Now I'm left with a tube in my arm delivering blood and my neck hurts. I sit up and take the tube out. I need to get out of here and find out if Amelie is alright.

Just as I'm getting out of bed, the nurse came in. "You have to stay in bed your not well enough."

"I feel fine. And I don't think a tube in my arm is going to help. Do you have a blood bag?"

"You have to get back in bed and let me check you over." The nurse said again.

"There's no need." Amelie said. "You can go now. Discharge Miss Danvers, she is coming with me." The nurse hesitated then nodded.

"Yes, Founder." She said, and walked out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Oliver is taking care of the boy, I don't think we need to worry about him again." Amelie said, picking up my coat, gloves and shoes. "Put these on." I put on my gloves and Amelie grabbed my arm.

"Oh, it's nothing it's just the tube from the machine." I pulled away my arm, but Amelie wouldn't let go. "Um... Amelie?"

"I caused this. When Christopher had control over me."

"I-I thought that was an illusion." I said, surprised. "But it wasn't you. I know it wasn't."

"Still he used me to hurt you and now he will die for it." Amelie said. Her grip on my arm was getting tighter, but I decided to let it go.

"It wasn't you. No need to feel guilty. I'm still here and all I have is just a sore neck that's all."

"What if I had killed you? I would have a right to feel guilty then." Amelie replied, her grip on my arm getting tighter still. I have to say something before she breaks my arm.

"You're, uh, kind of squeezing my arm a little tight." I said.

Amelie sighed and let go. "I broke his windpipe. Oliver is watching him to make sure he play anymore tricks." She held out the coat and I put it on then zipped it up.

"What, you're watching him suffocate? Maybe you should just-" I started but Amelie cut me off.

"He deserves it. I just hope it is drawn out as long as possible." Then she walked out and I followed. Maybe he did, but I never liked seeing anyone suffer. Maybe Christopher has a different biology so the suffering would be worse? I really wanted to go there and end it now, but I know Amelie will never let me.

Walking out of the hospital, Amelie's car awaited. The guard opened the door and we got in. "Your hair is messy again."

"Well it can't stay neat all the time. That's why I get bedhead."

"Bedhead?" Amelie asked, confused.

"It's when I wake up in the morning and my hair is completely messy." I explained.

"Ah. Well you must brush it a little when you awake. You just need to brush it more often." Amelie said and didn't say anything more until we got back.

When we got back, I went upstairs to my bedroom, where the maid is cleaning and vacuuming the floor. Amelie comes up beside me and lightly (to her) pushes me in.

"Valerie lock the windows." Amelie said. The maid nods and does what she has been told.

"Um, what's happening?" I ask.

"Keeping you safe. You can't break the windows and the door will be locked, so no-one will be able to get in."

"Wait, no. I'm fine I can take care of myself!" I said, stepping forward to, I don't know do something but Amelie pushed me back and closed the door and locked it. "Amelie, please don't do this! I'm fine really!" But she didn't listen and I heard her walking away.

I learned against the wall, groaning. Amelie should be locked in the room, not me! Christopher goes after her not me!

But I know that will never happen. Amelie's too important and she will never ever let me lock her in a room. I have no idea how that would work and even if it did, Amelie would be less than pleased when she was finally let out. I sighed and went to my bed and lay down. I just need to... entertain myself.

* * *

 _So what did you think of this chapter? I apologise for lack of action... I shall try for some in the next chapter :)_

 _Review! Review!_


	16. Panicked

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

I sighed, sitting down in my office, in Founder's Square. Claire had called me multiple times and every time I just let the phone ring. I would have let her out but I needed her to be safe, in case Christopher tried another of his tricks.

My phone ringed again. I glanced at the screen then picked it up seeing as it was Oliver. "What is it?"

"Where do you want me to put Christopher?" He asked.

"Have you going anything else out of him?"

"No. He's just quiet now."

"Put him in the jail cell then." I said and ended the call. A knock came at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Michael came in. "I need to see Claire."

"Our wants and needs are two very different things. You _want_ to see Claire you don't need to."

"No, I need to see Claire. You have kept her everyday, since you kidnapped her and brainwashed and you didn't let her come around once. I think its time she saw me."

"It's not going to happen. Claire is to stay in my house, until I feel she can go out again. Anyway, you will get to see her at the funeral." I said and picked up my pen carried on working through paperwork.

"For a few hours! Claire even texted me. Look." Michael put the phone on the desk. I sighed irritated, and read the message.

 _Amelie has locked me in my bedroom and no-one will let me out. Please help me._

"That just says she is locked in. Now go, you are wasting my time." I ordered. I looked to the guards and they stepped forward.

"Don't bother," Michael said. "I'm going. I'm going to get Claire out and then she will live with me. She will be much happier then being trapped with you." Then he spun around and slammed the door.

"Make sure he doesn't- Never mind." I said and got up, collecting my bag and going out.

"Where are you going, Founder?" My secretary asked.

"Just to have a talk with Oliver. Manage the appointments while I'm gone." I replied. Once I got outside, I ran to my house then went upstairs. "Claire?"

No answer. I reached her door and got my guard to open it. I stood there for a second, staring at her empty bedroom. I called her name again. Still no answer. I went outside and saw my maid. I grabbed her and held her against the wall. "Who came in here?"

"A-A-A boy with blond hair. He said he was to get his friend out."

"And you let him?! Whose house is this?" I growled.

"I'm, so sorry Founder! He-He said to help him or-" I didn't have time for this. I dropped her and ran to the Glass House.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

It felt nice to be back at the Glass House again. Nothing much had changed, but the house looked tidier. "Have you tidied?"

"A little bit. I tried making chilli, but I guess only Shane knows how to do that." Michael went into the kitchen and stood facing the sink.

His name only brought back a few memories; us kissing, Shane making chilli, Shane playing his Xbox. I sighed. "Oh, right. Well there is always plenty of other food to eat."

"Guess so." Michael said. He turned to me from the sink and leant against it. "Tell me the truth. Did Amelie compel you or something to stay with her?"

 _Damn, I knew he would ask that_. Well, there has got to be a catch, when Michael just decides to free me. He probably just wants me free, so I can go to the funeral. I bit my lip. "Yeah-Yeah, she did actually."

"And when it wore off, you didn't try to escape?"

"Well, Amelie would have known it wore off. And she would have done something then, to make sure I stayed with her. But he wouldn't do anything now because..." I trailed off, wandering how to phrase it.

"Because...?" Michael asked.

"Because... She has feelings for me. Like she feels I am her daughter, so she doesn't hurt me." I added the last part quickly, upon seeing Michael's face.

"You could have phoned? Texted? If you really hated it there, why didn't you at least try to leave? Wouldn't Myrnin be against Amelie keeping you prisoner?" Michael asked a stream of questions all at once and I would have had a hard time answering them, when someone banged on the front door. "Crap, it's her. Hide somewhere and cover yourself." Michael said, quietly. After I didn't move immediately, Michael shoved me into the pantry. "Cover yourself!"

I nodded and took the coats off the rack and hid under them, then Michael closed the pantry door.

A small part of me wondered why I was hiding. I sometimes even liked it at Amelie's house and unlike Michael's house which had a fair share of unwanted visitors, almost no-one knew where Amelie lived.

"Where is she?!" I heard Amelie demand.

"I don't know and your not getting her. She hated it at your place."

"You know nothing. You complain about not being able to see Claire, when you yourself didn't request to see her once in all these years."

"Because you didn't let me!" Michael shouted. "You know I tried. I went to your house everyday but your guards wouldn't let me in."

"She was in danger then. She still is now. Tell me where she is now, and I won't punish you severely." I could hear Amelie growing and almost went out to calm her down.

"You will still punish me even if I could tell you where she is, for no reason at all. I don't see how trying to see a friend is a crime."

I heard a thump and low growling. "I have no time for your games. Tell me where she is now."

"I told you I don't know." Michael said. "Do you hear yourself? You sound like a possessive, jealous-"

"Watch what you say, or I will skip the punishments and go straight to killing you." _Amelie wasn't serious was she?_ I didn't want Michael to get hurt or killed not over this.

So without a chance to get any second thoughts, I got the coats off me and opened the pantry. Amelie's crimson eyes snapped to me and she released Michael from her death grip and turned to me. Her eyes went back to grey. "Why were you hiding?"

"Michael, didn't want you to find me I guess." I said. "Look Amelie, I don't want Michael to get hurt and you can't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because you made him. And he just wants to be able to see me once in a while." I said, glancing at Michael who was rubbing his neck and didn't seem happy about me breaking cover.

"He will see you tomorrow at the funeral. Until Christopher is dead, you're not safe."

"Neither are you. He comes after you more often than me. Just please don't hurt Michael." I pleaded. Amelie sighed and glanced between me and Michael.

"Fine. But my rules stick in place. Until Christopher is gotten rid of, he doesn't see you." Amelie glared at Michael when he tried to say something, so he just glared back. I didn't want another fight breaking out, so I grabbed Amelie's arm.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Back at my house, the maid that had caused this mess. I began to walk towards her to maybe strangle her for letting Michael leave, but Claire grabbed my arm.

"It's not her fault. Honestly, Michael wasn't kidnapping me."

I pushed a strand of hair hair behind Claire ear and touched her face. "She has to pay. Christopher could have gotten free and Michael wouldn't have been able to protect you."

"He would have."

"He doesn't know about him. And you live here now, so he did kidnap you." I said and glanced again at the maid. "But fine, I'll leave her alone."

"Thanks. And another thing..." Claire started.

"What is it?"

"Please don't lock me in my room again. I told you, I can help you."

That is a difficult decision to make. Claire is only safe in my house and in her room, where no-one can get her. But I know Claire won't stop. "Fine. But if you get into trouble again, you are staying in your room until this is over."

"Thanks!" Claire hugged me and I returned then she went up to her room.

* * *

 _What do you think? Amelie was really angry about Michael keeping Claire hidden..._

 _Review REVIEW **REVIEW!**_


	17. Awkward Talks

_Thank you soooo much to all the reviewers from my previous chapter! You are all awesome and rreceive a cookie._

 _Review and you shall get more cookies!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I am in my bedroom, drawing flowers. I am terrible at drawing, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I sighed. As I was badly drawing the petals, a memory surfaced. It was when me and Amelie slept together. I stopped drawing and thought about it again. There were so many feelings and emotions flying around then. I wonder if Amelie felt the same thing? I mean as far I know, she hadn't been with any other... girls I guess, except me.

I got off the bed and went downstairs. Amelie is in the office looking through papers and she looked up when she heard me. "Hello, Claire."

Suddenly my mind goes blank, but I couldn't go back upstairs or Amelie might just think I'm strange or there is something wrong and then I will _have_ to tell her.. "Hi... um... About- um you know a few nights ago?" _Great start..._

"Why?" Amelie asked.

"Well... When we... uh you... You know... Spent the day in bed together." I said, awkwardly. I looked to the floor and rubbed my arm. I hadn't really thought this through and to be honest it was a little embarrassing.

"What about it?"

"Well... Did it... Actually never mind it's fine." I lose my nerve and went up the stairs, ignoring Amelie telling me to come back.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"Claire, come back." But the slam of the door upstairs told me enough. I got up, sorting the papers into a neat pile then went upstairs.

I knew what she was talking about and it wasn't like I hadn't thought of it. It had been spontaneous. I know if I had thought about it, it wouldn't have happened. I opened Claire's bedroom door and saw her sitting with her back to me on the bed.

"Claire."

"It's alright, Amelie I didn't know what I was talking about. It doesn't matter."

I walked over and sat on the bed, besides her. "I have thought about it."

"I was just wondering... because you haven't said anything about it... I know we didn't actually- But you... Um." Claire sighed. "I was just wondering that's all."

"You think I have slept with other men." I said. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry this is really awkward."

"Well, I have. But not as you might think. I certainly haven't done it with other women."

"Okay, so why did you do it with me?" Claire asked, mildly surprised. "I thought I wasn't your type."

"Well, so did I but I guess things change." I replied, shrugging slightly. "What about it did you want to talk about?"

"Did you feel anything?" She asked, quickly.

"Of course. But I have more experience in keeping my emotions contained so I didn't feel it as intensely as you."

"Oh, okay. Well I was wondering if-"

"That is a nice picture." I said, before she could finish her sentence. I had a guess at what she was going to say, but didn't want to find out.

"Oh this? It's all wonky and I'm really bad at drawing." Claire replied, after a hesitation.

"It's good." The bedroom door knocked and I went to answer it.

"I-It's Myrnin for you." Said the maid who let Michael leave with Claire.

"Thank you." I said then walked past her down the stairs. Myrnin is making something out of paper.

"Ah, Amelie look! This is what Claire taught me. It's a paper boat."

"It's looks more like a aeroplane." I said. "What do you want?"

"Michael wants to come and see Claire. He says because you like me and that I come in anyway and you don't mind at all."

"I wouldn't go that far. Where does he want to meet her?"

"Here. He said, so you don't become jealous and possessive and try to choke him again." Myrnin shrugged. I glared at him. "That's what he said, not me!"

"Fine. They meet here, bring him in." Myrnin smiles and left the living room, slamming the door shut on his way out. I would have said No, but Michael will see her at the funeral tonight, then he will not be able to see her tomorrow as he would have seen her enough today.

"Claire." I call up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Claire replied at the top of the stairs.

"Michael is here to visit you. Come into the living room." I went into the living room and sat down on the chair.

Claire came in and sat almost awkwardly down on the wooden chair next to my desk. "Why do you have to be here?"

"To make sure he doesn't kidnap you again."

"I told you he didn't-"

"I don't care. You live here now." I cut in, before she could finish her sentence. Claire sighed and leaned back. Myrnin came in followed by Michael.

"Can I get my hug now?" Myrnin asked. _He's still going on about this..._

"No. You can go now."

"Fine." He said. He turned to leave and then squeezed me. I pushed him off instantly.

"I said _no hugs._ You're not allowed here for a month. Go now." I ordered, glaring at him. Myrnin shrugged then waved at Claire and disappeared.

"You don't need to be here." Michael said.

"I'm not leaving."

"Claire?" Michael to Claire. "Tell her to leave. She does what you say." _I really don't,_ I thought.

"Um... please Amelie, this is kind of private."

"No. I told you I'm not leaving." I said. Michael glared at me, then took Claire's arm and led her out. "Guards." Two of my guards appeared and pushed Michael back into the room.

"It's alright Michael, she's just making sure I don't leave." Claire said, seeing Michael's rising temper.

 _"It's not alright._ We should be able to talk without _her_ watching." Michael growled, then sighed.

"You shouldn't be worried about me being here, unless you have something to hide." I said, simply.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Come on, let's go." Claire taking leading Michael to the door but he shook her arm off.

"No. I'm having this chance to talk to you, I'm not going to waste it."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I'm beginning to think I have a calming effect on people. First, I stop Amelie from killing Michael, then her maid, then I calm Michael down.

I sit down facing Amelie, so Michael didn't have to.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Alright I guess. The funeral is being prepared then after that, they will be buried and... everything else really." Michael shrugged.

"Cool. I will be able to come... I'm allowed this time even though I will be surrounded by guards."

"Only two of them will come." Amelie said.

"You don't need guards. No-one will try to hurt you."

"Amelie thinks you will kidnap me again... Even though the last time I said I would go with you." Maybe I shouldn't have said that, as Michael's eyes turned red and he would have possibly drove a stake into Amelie or something, but her guards threw him backwards.

"I didn't kidnap her!" Michael shouted. "She belongs with me, not trapped here. Take your compulsion off, so she can see what you really are and come back home with me."

Amelie raised an eyebrow at me and I looked down. _Oops..._ I thought.

"I did not compel here. She chose to stay with me of her own free will." Amelie replied.

"Well the first time wasn't really my choice... But I like it here now." I said. Amelie gave me that look that said _Shut up._

"You know what, I'll leave. See you at the funeral Claire." Michael said, pushing past the guards and slamming the door so hard, it bounced off the wood.

"Everyone really has to stop slamming doors." Amelie said, then stood up. "Well, that went well."

"Um yeah...You won't be mentioned when I eventually get there."

"It's for the best." Amelie agreed. "Now, it's time to get ready for the ceremony. I have picked out some clothes for you."

"Um... thanks. I will see you later, then." I got up and went upstairs. In my bedroom, I saw a black top with elbow length sleeves and black trousers and black slip on shoes. "Time to finally go the funeral."

* * *

 _What do yyou think? It may not be action packed but the talk about THE NIGHT was suggested by my awesome reviewer amyvampire1 (though you are awesome, those who read and review this story :D_

 _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	18. The Funeral

_Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!_

 _Read and review!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I had finally got here. Funeral day. I just hope Amelie or I don't do something to mess it up. I sighed and looked at my outfit in the mirror.

Wow. I guess Amelie _does_ have some sense in fashion. Even if it was mostly in black. I sighed and got my bag then headed downstairs, where Amelie is briefing her bodyguards. She looked up and I saw a slight mix of emotion - happy to see me (as always), and not happy because I am going to be spending time with Michael. How did it never cross my mind before that she was jealous?

"Claire, you look nice. These men will be guarding you until you get back. Have you got everything?" Amelie asked. I nodded then went to the kitchen to pick up red juice. That is what I'm going to call it now. I ran "blood" in my head a few times and it still made me queasy. "Have fun, I guess."

"I don't think I can have fun at a funeral." I said. Maybe Amelie hadn't been to one?

"Right. Off you go then. You wouldn't want to upset Michael would you." Amelie said, rather than asked and disappeared into the living room and shut the door. I sighed and went out of the garage door with the bodyguards following.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"You're jealous." Oliver said, leaning against the wall.

"I'm not. I just don't like her to be out of the house for long." I went to the desk and sorted through the papers, which had been left messing on the desk by Oliver.

"Oh, drop the act. You almost killed Michael because he convinced Claire to go with him. And now you can't stand them together."

"I don't feel jealousy." I put the paper into a neat pile. Oliver scoffed.

"Yeah right." He pushed off the wall and grabbed my arm. "Look me in the eye and tell me you have no problem at all with Claire seeing Michael."

I looked at Oliver. "I have no problem." Then I got my arm out of his grip.

Oliver chuckled. "Don't you think Claire would be more comfortable as Michael for her boyfriend?"

"What's your point, Oliver? If you're just here to annoy me, then leave." He was testing my patience and I just wanted the time to go by, so Claire can come back.

"Nothing. If you really don't have a problem, then why don't you go the funeral? They have had more run ins with you, than anyone else." Oliver picked up the letter opener and fiddled with it. I took it off him and put it back.

"I don't know them personally. Claire does."

Oliver is quiet for a moment then says, "Michael is coming around here after the funeral."

"Great." I looked though a folder and picked out a plastic wallet of papers on the City Hall. I didn't find anything I wanted, so it put I back.

"You sound happy."

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Try to sound a little more enthusiastic." Oliver said, then walked to the door. "When he comes round and he and Claire start spending time together, we'll see if you're jealous then." He opened the door then I heard the garage door opening and closing.

After he left I threw the folder off the desk and held my head in my hands. Oliver could just be lying about Michael coming. I'm not jealous... just protective.

I got up and went to the kitchen and made myself a cold drink. I sent the maid to clear up the mess in the living room. I'll make sure they stay away from each other.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Arriving at the church, the guard opened the door and I got out. Michael is waiting for me and glared at the guards.

"Hi. I'm finally here." I said.

Michael smiles. "Yeah, finally. You can ditch them right?" He nodded to the guards.

"No. Amelie ordered them to be my shadow."

"Fine." Michael said, but wasn't happy. "Look around, I just need to go and talk with someone." He walked off to the trees.

"Right." I didn't want to go in; I could hear the echo of voices and that wouldn't do any favours for my hearing, so I sat down on the bench outside.

Then one of the guards pulled out a phone, typed something and put it away. "What is it?" But he ignored me.

 _Well this is eventful..._ I thought. No-one coming after me trying to kill me or anything life threatening...

"Claire." I jumped and spun around. Christopher stood behind me smiling. I just _had_ to jinx it, didn't I?

"The Founder has ordered you to stay away." The guard said, standing in front of me.

"Of course, but she isn't here now, is she? She can't give orders." I walked around the first dark haired vamp, but he held out his arm stopping me in my tracks.

"It doesn't matter if she is here or not. The order still stands." The guard said.

"Of course it matters. How do I know if you are telling the truth?"

"Never mind that," I said. "How did you get out? You were in prison the last I heard."

"I was. Then I recovered and convinced the prison guard to open the door. Pretty easy really." Christopher shrugged. "I just came to see what the big gathering is. Judging by the black clothes I'm guessing funeral?"

"Enough talking. Walk away now." The lighter haired guard said firmly.

"Why would I want to do that? We are having such a nice conversation." Christopher crossed his arms. I heard footsteps behind me and saw a frowning Michael approaching. The frown deepened when he saw Christopher.

"Whose this?"

"Christopher." I said. "He's not invited."

"I can introduce-" he was cut short when Oliver grabbed his neck.

"Causing trouble are we?"

"Not really, just having a friendly conversation." He said, strained.

"The guards have told you multiple times nicely, to walk away. Do you have to do this the hard way?"

"You've already beaten me up. What difference would it make?"

"You're right. You won't feel as much pain this time." Oliver then punched Christopher's stomach. Christopher coughed and bent over.

"Uh, Oliver what the _hell_ are you doing?!" Michael shouted, rather than said.

"You don't know him. Now leave. Now." Oliver growled. Christopher glared at Oliver then stared at me, then Michael and left disappearing around the church corner. "I'll go and make sure he has left."

"Wait Oliver?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

After a quick glance at Michael he said, "Michael wanted to know if Amelie felt jealous. She doesn't, before you ask." Then he walked off the direction of the church.

"Come on." Michael said and led me inside.

* * *

Well, that was a disaster. We all said something about Shane and Eve, Michael saying the most. When it came to me, my mind went blank and I could only think of a few things to say about them. They saved my life more times I could remember, Eve is my best friend and always will be. Shane was my boyfriend and I will always love him and he was always there for me.

After that, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I awkwardly went back to my seat and sat down, staring at the floor. Maybe Amelie _had_ done something after all.

We spent the rest of the day, in the memorial then one by one everyone went home. Of course the guards stayed glued to me throughout. They must have been clock watching as when I was in the middle of talking to Michael (he didn't mind my lack of a speech - I think), the dark haired guy tapped my shoulder.

"Time to go." He said.

"I'm coming. I'm allowed aren't I?" Michael asked standing up.

"5 minutes. It's late already." The guard said and took me back to the car and drove back to Amelie's place. Michael was already there, he must have ran. He opened the door and I got out and was first through the door.

Amelie is waiting in the kitchen. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah, I did. Michael has come around for a bit." I replied. Amelie nodded.

"I know." She took my bag from me and took out the empty red juice bags and threw them away. "So... How are you?" She asked Michael.

"Good. How about you?" He replied. This is awkward...

"I'm good." Amelie is silent for a few moments then said, "5 minutes is over. Goodbye." Before I or Michael could say anything the guards dragged Michael out of the door. "You must be tired. You had better sleep."

"Are you jealous?" I asked, not believing what happened. It hadn't been 2 minutes never mind 5.

"Of course not. Now go to bed." Seeing as she wasn't going to budge I sighed and went upstairs.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

After I made sure Claire is sleeping, I went up to her room and silently went in.

I brushed past her hair and placed my hand on her head and concentrated on wiping out anything to do with Michael. She would be safe now, now that she doesn't know him.

Finished I took my hand away and walked silently out of the room.

* * *

 _:O What have you done?_

 _Anyway review! :D You will get a cookie !_


	19. Side Effects

_Thank you for all the reviews! You all get cookies! *delivers cookies to everyone*_

 _Okay, so plot twist coming up! :D_

 _Read and Review! (And get more cookies!)_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

The next morning, Claire came down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Claire come here." Claire walked into the living room holding her head. "What's wrong?"

"Ow. I have a really bad headache. Do vampires get headaches?" She sat down and put her head on the desk.

 _This could just be side effects of what I did..._ I thought. "Do you need any... painkillers?"

"I don't they will work." She said, sighing.

"Do you know Michael?" I asked, testing if it was wearing off already.

"Ow! And no, who's that?" Claire moaned and lifted her head. "How did I even get this?"

"I don't know." I thought for a moment then said, "Why don't you go and see Myrnin. He might have something for your head."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea what he has in that lab. But go and see him." I went over and got her coat and gloves. "Here." Claire sighed and put on the gloves, then the coat. She stood a bit too quickly and stumbled. I caught her before she fell. "Don't get up so fast."

"Easy for you to say." Claire stood and I kept hold of her to make sure she wasn't going to fall again. I called in my guards.

"Take her to Myrnin's. But keep hold of her, she looks dizzy." I ordered. They nodded and grabbed her arm then led her out to the garage.

I sighed and leaned against the desk.

"Your little trick not working?" Oliver said.

"Stop that." I put papers back into the folders and put them on the shelf.

"Or you will ban me for a month?" Oliver snorted. "I thought you weren't jealous?" He sat in the seat had just vacated.

"I'm not, I'm just..."

"So you compelled her to forget Michael? I'm sure that's jealousy." He crossed his arms.

"I'm just protective. Michael could get her into trouble."

"He's been on his best behaviour when he comes around."

"Because I'm here. I sit and make sure he doesn't try to kidnap her."

"Do you hear yourself?" Oliver took the letter opener and fiddled with it. I took it off him, but he avoided me. "I'm sure he will kidnap Claire if I'm not here. Claire might be think Michael is a better boyfriend. Michael will-"

"Oliver." I grabbed the letter opener, slicing his hand in the process. "Just leave. Stop dropping by unannounced and stop eavesdropping. Only come by when you have something useful to say. Myrnin doesn't come here this often."

Oliver wiped his hand on his trousers and stood up. "He would if you hadn't banned him."

"He was never one to follow rules."

Oliver shrugged. "You know this can only end badly. Claire will find out what you have done and she will hate you for it. Maybe you shouldn't have sent her to Myrnin's." Then he left, slamming the garage door.

 _She won't find out..._ I thought. She can't.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Every bump the car drove over just made my headache worse. But of course, the guards weren't bothered by my pain; they just follow orders.

When we thankfully pulled up to the alley to Myrnin's lab, the door opened and I was almost pulled out and led down the alley. "Think you can make it downstairs?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I said. The guard let go of my arm and they walked away. The car reversed and sped off down the street like they either had to get away from me, or they were eager to get back to Amelie.

"Oh you don't look so good." Myrnin said. I yelled then covered my mouth. Okay, _that_ was a bad idea.

"Don't do that!"

"Why? I would have thought you heard me coming. Anyway down the stairs." Myrnin grabbed my arm and if I hadn't started walking, I would be literally dragged down the stairs. At the bottom, he dropped me in the chair he uses for reading. I stood up to make sure there wasn't a hacksaw or anything.

"So when did this headache occur?" Myrnin asked, putting on a white lab coat. Well, it used to be white.

"What so you're a doctor now?"

Myrnin shrugged. "My profession changes. So...?"

I sighed. "This morning. I got back from the funeral with..." My painful head drew a blank at who I had been with. That was strange... "Um... Someone, I don't know. Then Amelie was waiting for me and told me to go upstairs."

"Right..." Myrnin said, frowning. "Well it's quite rare for vampires to get headaches especially as bad as this..." he started packing back and forth, which made me nervous. "Could she? No she wouldn't. She would know the side effects..." he talked to himself.

"What are you saying?" I asked. Myrnin looked up.

"Well, I have recorded symptoms of severe headache, you can't remember someone and it occurred this morning. And you were just with Amelie?"

"Yeah, but she said she can't compel me."

"Myrnin." Amelie came down the stairs.

"Hello, Amelie. Are you pleased with me I haven't visited you?"

"Yes very pleased. Anyway I think you have done enough here with Claire, so I am going to take her now."

"Wait, Amelie. Myrnin was just about to say what caused my headache." I said, avoiding Amelie's reach for my arm.

"It's just a simple headache. Now come." Amelie grabbed my arm, a bit too tight and dragged me up. Myrnin cleared his throat. "What?"

"May I talk with you for a second?"

Amelie looked irritated, but she let go of me and went to Myrnin. They spoke in hushed tones, but Myrnin wouldn't let me get nearer to hearing.

"Come on, Claire." Amelie grabbed my arm again, and dragged me out.

"Wait! What about Myrnin?"

"It's fine, come back later."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Well, Oliver was right about one thing; it was a bad idea to send Claire to Myrnin. When we got back Claire shook my arm off.

"Why didn't you want Myrnin to tell me what caused my headache?"

"Becuase it is not something you want to hear." I go to the kitchen an Claire and make Claire a drink and put it in the microwave.

"Why can't I remember who I was with at the funeral?"

She remembers the funeral, but not Michael. I thought. Well that has to be a good thing... "Maybe your memory is not how it used to be." I suggested.

"Amelie, I can remember everything else except who I was there with. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because... You have to figure out for yourself." I took the cup out of the microwave and passed it to Claire. "I have to go to my office in Founder's Square. Don't let anyone in and if Oliver comes just... Never mind. I will be back later." I put on my coat, collected my bag and went out the garage door.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Amelie is hiding something from me, but I don't know what. I sigh then go to walk to the living room and instantly feel dizzy again. Also my headache is coming back with a vengeance.

I groan and lean against the wall. Maybe I should have gone with Amelie?

The door knocks but it sounds like a jet engine taking off right by me. "Shut up!" I shout to the door, but that only made the headache worse. Someone starts to kick the door then it burst open and a blonde haired guy with nice blue eyes comes in. He rushes up to me and then catches me as my head swims and I lose consciousness.

* * *

 _Aw, poor Claire... Maybe the compulsion is wearing off? Or maybe it is the side effect of what AAmelie has done?_

 _Heh heh..._

 _Review!_


	20. Revealed

_Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next one!_

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I woke up still dizzy, but not so much I would black out again. I sat up and found myself in the living room. How did I get here?

"Claire, thank god your awake." The blonde guy with nice eyes came in and sat down next to me. He felt my head and breathed a sigh of relief. "What has Amelie done now?"

"How do you know Amelie? How do you know me?" Even though the headache had subsided it still throbbed.

The blonde guy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you before. How did you get in?" I was starting to get a little freaked that this guy knew me and Amelie and that he somehow got inside.

"Claire you have seen me before. Amelie made me a vampire and she made you one too."

"I know that... It's um... Can you go please? I need silence to get rid of this headache." I lay my head against the backseat of the sofa.

"Where was you last night?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You were at the funeral, weren't you? Can you remember who with? Who was the funeral for?" The guy asked me a stream of questions which I couldn't answer in one go.

I sighed. "I was at a funeral for my friends last night. I can't remember who with."

"That was me." The guy said. I looked at him for a moment then the throbbing got worse.

I held my head. "Ow." I groaned.

"What's wrong? Claire tell me!" The guy said, panic in his voice.

"Why do you care about me? You don't know me."

"Yes I do. You're Claire Danvers, you lived at my house called the Glass House ever since you came to town at 16. Amelie gave you her Protection and you work for Myrnin. Last night your boyfriend, Shane and your best friend Eve died so you went to the funeral and I was there. We were in the church together."

How does he know that? "How do you know that? You weren't there at all, I know that." I said. The blonde guy displayed a mix of emotions, mostly anger but also hurt, sadness and frustration.

"Amelie did something to you, Claire. She is jealous of me or something so she did something, that's why you have a headache." I thought about it for a second then shook it off. I could feel throbbing getting worse. "I'm going to kill her."

What? No, you can't. She's the Founder. You will never be able to and I won't let you." I stood up and growled.

"Claire?" Amelie voice drifted in and she appeared in the living room. "Get out."

"What did you do to her?" The blonde guy asked standing.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Guard-" Amelie got cut off and Michael pushed her against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" He growls.

"Get off her!" I grabbed his shoulders, but he threw back to the sofa.

"Remember Michael I made you, but I can easily kill you. Get off me." Amelie said quietly but her eyes were crimson. 4 bodyguards came in and dragged the struggling guy off. "Get him out of here and make sure he doesn't return. He's not seeing Claire again."

"Claire! Amelie's wiped your memory of me! Listen!" He said as he was dragged out and the garage door opening and slamming. Amelie took a breath and blinked a few times, her eyes going back to grey. "Are you alright?"

"What does that guy mean?" I asked. "Is that the reason I have headaches?"

Amelie shook her head and came up to me, brushing my hair with the brush on the sofa. "Don't listen to him, I haven't done anything."

"Why have I got headaches then?" I pushed her away and sat down. "I've never had anything as bad as this. And that guy said practically everything about me. I should know him shouldn't I?"

Amelie sighed. "Claire..."

"If your not going to tell me I will just go and find someone who will." I said, frustrated just like the guy and got up, got my coat and went out.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"Claire wait!" I couldn't have her finding out. She would hate me, then go and live with Myrnin or Michael. I went after her but she had already left and the sun was blazing overhead. I slammed the door and went to the living room.

I saw one of the guards who had stayed behind and threw him against the wall and almost choked him. "Why did you let Michael in?" When he didn't reply, I growled and squeezed his neck harder. "Answer me!"

"I... was... incapacitated."

"He's younger than you, how did you end up like that?"

"He... sneaked up... behind me." I wanted to kill him, but I am short of guards what with Christopher making them disappear. I let go of him.

"Michael is never to come back, do I make myself clear?" The guard nodded. "If you fail in this, I will kill you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Get out of my sight." The guard quickly left the room, closing the door behind me. I sighed and collapsed back onto the sofa.

 _"You know this will only end badly"_

 _"You hear yourself? I have to stay with Claire to make sure Michael doesn't kidnap her"_

 _"You almost killed Michael because he convinced Claire to go with him"_

 _"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not jealous"_

Oliver's words kept going round and round in my mind. "Be quiet, please." I just wanted Claire safe, not with Michael, not with Myrnin. Here with me. But now that won't happen; Claire will go to Myrnin or Oliver they will tell her and she will never want to come here or see me again.

The garage door opens and I stand. Claire comes in. "Claire."

"No-one would tell me. They said you have to tell me yourself."

I feel relief that she didn't know but then instant dread. I could keep denying it, but she will figure it out eventually. I sighed and lightly grabbed her arm and sat down. Claire sat down with me.

"You know how awkward it's been for you to be with me? I know you would find it much easier with a male lover." I started.

"Wait, are you ending this?"

"No! No. It's just I don't want you to leave me, because a few people know and they will start talking. Anyway there is this boy you used to live with, Michael and I was worried you would choose him over me. So I compelled you to forget him."

Claire is speechless and pulls her arm out of my hand. "So you're the reasons I black out and have headaches?"

"You passed out?" I asked shocked and surprised. "You never told me."

"It's how... the guy found me. He brought me here." Claire replied.

"Oh, right. Well, yes. I didn't know you would go through that. If I did I wouldn't have done that. I guess it's your mind trying to remember him."

"Was the guy a threat?" Claire asked.

"Well..." I could lie, but where would that get me? "No. But you may find him more... physically attractive or find him a better lover than me. Also know that you are my first... female lover."

"You're beautiful, Amelie. But what I'm getting is that you're jealous of him."

I growled quietly. "I'm not. Everything I have done is to protect you. I have told you enough times you are very important."

"What happened between you two?"

"He took you away and hid you, so I wouldn't find you. Then before that, he had over 60 years to see you but made no attempt. He would have convinced you to go with him again if I didn't sit in the same room as you."

Claire sighed and stayed silent. "That wasn't your choice."

"You think I should have asked you, if you wanted to forget him?"

"No, but you're not my mother! You can't make decisions for me and for all I know ... this guy could have been completely harmless." Claire stood up her eyes a fierce red. "Undo what you've done to me."

"Will you be going back to him?" I asked.

"Yes. I need to see what he is like."

"That won't work. You will forget him once you leave him." I explained. "It's how it works."

Claire glared at me. I felt hurt, but I shut down my emotions. I couldn't be a nervous wreck. "Is that why you wouldn't let Myrnin say what's wrong with me? Is that what you were talking about?"

"Yes. But you have to stay here. I presume you still know about Christopher?"

"What about the headaches? Are you going to compel them away?"

"No. They will stop if you don't think of him."

"How can't I? I'm going to see him right now. He's right. You are jealous." Claire said and walked off to get her sun protective clothing. I couldn't let her leave. She will stay with Michael regardless of the headaches and then Christopher will come after her and she might be able to defend herself.

I stood when she went for the door and her right arm, facing her towards me. "Let go!" I placed both hands on the sides of her head and compelled her to sleep. After a seconds more struggle, she fell limp and I caught her.

"Guard?" I called. One of them came in. "Put Claire to bed, then make sure she has sufficient hydration." The guard nodded and picked up Claire and took her out.

I sat on the arm of the sofa. Would she hate me for it?

* * *

 _I hope not, Amelie :)_

 _What did you think of this chapter? Review!_


	21. The Return of Christopher

_Thank you very much for your reviews! *sends out ccookies* You are all very awesome! :D_

 _Here is the next chapter! Also there is a plot twist!_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

When I next woke up, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I sat up and looked around. I am in my room, with the curtains closed.

I get up and open the curtains. It's night, but other than that nothing has changed. I go to the door, then go downstairs.

Partway down, I hear Oliver and Amelie talking. I sit down on the steps and listen.

"Didn't I tell you this would end badly?" Oliver asked.

"Of course she would be like that. But she doesn't hate me." Amelie replied. Oliver scoffed.

"Of course she does. She is going to come down and say she is moving out."

"She won't. If she found this relationship repulsive, she would have left a long time ago. She will get over it."

"Maybe it's because you're the oldest vampire and she doesn't want to upset you? Have you ever thought of that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't get upset easily." Amelie replied.

"Yeah right. You were pretty upset when Sam died." Oliver said. That surprised me. _How could he say that?_ Then a second later, I heard a loud thump and a crash.

"Get out. You never mention his name, ever." Amelie growled. The door opened and she pushed Oliver out. I, as quietly as I could, went back up the stairs so they couldn't see me.

"You'll lose her. Your jealousy will cost you a girlfriend. You know that." Oliver said. Amelie growled louder then went quiet.

"Get out. Now."

Oliver sighed, then shrugged. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." The front door opened and closed.

Amelie went back into the office and shut the door. I got up and thought about whether I should go and see her. Maybe my calming influence will work again? I should go and apologize. After being here with her for so long and listening secretly to her conversations, I have figured out that all Amelie wants is a little company. The bodyguards and the maids don't make good companions.

So, I walked down the stairs and opened the living room door. Amelie looked up at me from behind her desk. "Oh, hello Claire."

"Hi... Umm listen, I need to tell you something."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"You're not leaving." I said. I presumed after Claire's outburst yesterday, that she is saying she is leaving.

"Um, no that's not what I was going to say." Claire says. "I will stay, but please don't mess with my mind again. You don't need to do that, I already told you that there's no reason to be worried about me and Michael."

I sighed. "So you don't hate me then?"

"Well, I did at first because Michael is my best friend and he's alone now in the house and I don't even remember meeting him. But I figured you just wanted... company."

"Okay, then. But we're not companions, are we?" I asked. Claire shook her head. "Good."

"I just want one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Undo what you did to me. Please, I need to prove to Michael I still remember him." Claire pleaded.

I thought about it for a moment. "No."

"Why not?"

"If I mess with your mind too much, it might do some damage." I replied.

"Well, apart that night and yesterday that's twice. Is there a limit or something?"

"I'm not undoing it. I'm not worried about anything, I just don't want you seeing Michael." I opened a folder on Common Grounds and looked through for a paper Oliver had demanded I sign.

"I know you don't like hearing this, but you're jealous. You can't stand me meeting Michael, because you think something will happen. It won't! Why don't you stop being so obsessed with keeping me away from other guys?"

I had had enough with Oliver and Claire calling me jealous! I glared at Claire then threw her against the wall and held her by her neck. "I am not jealous! I keep you away for a reason and I won't tell you why until you apologize."

Suddenly a terrible headache overcame me and Claire's skin felt like-

"Christopher." I growled. Claire's form dissolved and the half dead form of Christopher replaced her. "Where is she?"

"You don't treat her very well, do you?" He asked. "Or know her very well. I would have thought it would have been hard to impersonate her because you live together so much, but this was easy."

"I think killing you would be easy too." I said. "Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you? You clearly don't care for her properly, if you try to strangle her against the wall."

 _Don't listen, he is only try it to wind you up._ Sometimes a little voice can be useful. My bodyguards came in and grabbed Christopher and tried to drag him out. They quickly let go and held their heads. He must have got mind powers while he was recovering.

While Christopher was busy playing with my guards, I grabbed a letter opener off the desk stabbed his head, but he moved at the last second so the opener went into his neck. It was good enough though.

Christopher yelled and took the knife out of his neck. Pale blood gushed out the wound. I picked up the knife before he could kick it away. "Put it down."

"You think you have the right to give me orders?" I asked. "I will stab you again, if you do not tell me where Claire is."

"You know what I can do. I can stop you before-" I stabbed his shoulder. I am done listening to him.

"Tell me where she is."

"Or what?" Christopher was now holding his shoulder and neck.

I smiled. "Or I will get my nice bodyguards to hold you still, while I stab your brain. How's that?"

"They can't touch me."

"We can with gloves." The blonde haired guard said.

Christopher looked from the knife to the guards. I could see him shaking. Good. "Fine! She's in the loft. Can I go now?"

"Of course not. You will just come back." I said and smiled at the look of horror on his face. I nodded to the guard behind him and he snapped Christopher's neck then I stabbed his head all the way down to the hilt.

I got up and went upstairs with the blond guard. He opened the loft and jumped into the loft. It was a few seconds before he re-emerged with a sleeping Claire. He jumped down. "Put her in her room. Guard her door and make sure the windows are secure." I ordered.

The guard nodded and went down the hall and into her room. I went downstairs where I found that Christopher's body had gone. I went outside in the garage and found his body on fire.

"He was twitching, Ma'am. We didn't want to run the risk he would come back."

"It's fine. Get rid of the ashes once your done." I said and went inside.

* * *

 _What did everyone think of the plot twist? Claire was Claire then somewhere along the licensee was knocked out and Christopher took over heh heh heh._

 _REVIEW!_


	22. The Meeting

_Wow... over 2,000 words. To be specific 2,420 words. I was gonna put Amelie's Point of View when I finished Claire's little part but I wanted to put the scene of _. Heh, you shall have to find out._

 _I really never meant to write this much, I guess the argument between Myrnin and Oliver took up most of it. I also changed a little bit at the end... don't know if I made the ending worse or anything._

 _Read and Review and you shall get cookies! *sends cookies to peeps who have reviewed*_

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

When I woke up, it was still daytime. How long was I asleep? I sat up, then went over to the door and opened it to find one of Amelie's guards outside. He looked at me, nodded then walked away. I'm confused. Why was he guarding my room?

I went downstairs and into the living room but Amelie wasn't there. I went into the kitchen, then up to her bedroom, but she is nowhere.

I went back downstairs and tapped the maid who is cleaning Amelie's desk. She jumped, gasped and spun around. "Oh! Sorry you scared me."

"Sorry. Ame- The Founder always said she could hear me before she saw me." I shrugged. "Do you know where she has gone?"

"The Founder's gone to the Square. She has a meeting, that she doesn't know how long it will last. Do you need anything? The Founder told me to provide for you, if you woke when she wasn't here."

"Um, no I'm fine." I said and looked around. There is a small dent in the walls by the living room door. "Actually, do you know what happened here?"

"There was a fight. The Christopher boy came and The Founder threw him against the wall." The maid replied then left, before I could ask any other questions. I sighed and sat down on the sofa. Vampires don't get tired or really care what time of day it is, so it could be hours maybe _days_ before Amelie gets free and comes back.

So making up my mind, I get up and put on my jacket and gloves, raise my hood and sneak out while the guards are occupied.

* * *

Arriving at Founder's Square, I go through the doors and see a small queue of people in the seats outside the receptionist. I had only walked a few steps, when someone tapped my arm. I turned around and a tall guy (around Shane's height), stood playing with his hands nervously.

"Hey, you're a vamp now, right? You have privileges?"

"Um... Yeah?" I should've said _No_ really. I only get free reign when I'm in Amelie's house or anywhere away from the guy, Amelie wants me to stay away from.

"Can you tell the Founder I really need to see her? I know she's in a meeting right now, but if you could just uh tell her-"

"I can't, sorry." I stopped him short and walked away, but he grabbed my arm.

"But you're her pet, right? I mean she doesn't mind if you do anything, like go in? You could just say it's an emergency."

I pulled my arm out of his grip, which was easy enough. "I can't do that. I'm not an Elder and everyone else would mind if I just walked in. But I can tell her when she comes out?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah thanks!" The guy said and went to sit down.

I had gone another few paces, when someone else tapped me. "Can you do the same for me, too? She ignores me most of the time. The receptionist always makes me wait." An older guy with a beard, said. I was beginning to think that I should have kept my mouth shut. Now everyone wants me to ask Amelie to see them first.

"No, I'm sorry. She's really busy." I said and walked away. This guy obviously doesn't like being said _No_ to, because he grabbed me hard and pulled me back.

"Hey, you said yes to that guy!" His intimidation techniques may have worked when I was human or would work on other humans, but now I'm a vampire and stronger and meaner (when I want), I glare at him and feel my eyes turn red.

I bared fangs at him and in 1 move (which still surprises me), I get my arm out of his grip and squeeze his. He yelps at the pain, I am causing him. "I'm not a human, don't think you can intimidate me. You can't see the Founder, she's busy, so wait your turn."

Then I let go and walk away. A look back and I see no-one is offering any sympathy. It's common sense in this town, not to piss off the vamps.

I manage to get to the stairs, without being tapped again and reach the room where the meeting in being held. A single guard waits outside and I take another few steps. She looks at me. "You can't go in."

"I had a call from the Founder to come... I only just uh, came you know." I really need to get better at lying.

"She's busy now. Be on time to your appointments." She said. I was gonna go back to the house, when the door opened and the guard inside waved me in. I nervously stepped past the guard outside and in and took a seat, a few chairs from Myrnin who is making a card tower.

"Tell me, since when does your little pet attend meetings?" Oliver asked. He's standing and looks tense. Myrnin looks to be enjoying the tense atmosphere.

"I told her to come earlier. This won't be long." Amelie said.

"I'm sure whatever you wanted to talk to little Claire about, is far more important than the meeting." Myrnin said, surprisingly. I thought he was much too interested in the cards.

"Finally, the dog makes sense." Oliver said.

"Dogs have four legs. I believe I have two." Myrnin smirked.

Amelie looked irritated. I guessed she had to stop a lot of these. "Don't start. The meeting will go ahead, I'm just making sure Claire doesn't wander off anywhere."

"And how do you know she's Claire? I'm pretty sure you said, that you had a heart to heart with Christopher." Oliver asked, crossing his arms.

"Christopher's dead." Amelie replied.

"Or he could have switched places and your poor guard was burning." Myrnin said. "It's a shame it wasn't Ollypop." In retaliation, Oliver knocked over the card tower. Myrnin flicked a card, which Oliver caught effortlessly. "Pig."

"Rat." Oliver said back.

"Stop it!" Amelie cut in firmly. "We haven't gotten through half of what I was called here for. If you're as bored as you say you are, Myrnin try keeping your mouth shut until your spoken to. We would get through this a lot faster."

"But you don't say anything to him!" Myrnin complained, pointing at Oliver.

"Maybe because you start the arguments." I suggested and shrugged.

"Your on his side now?" Myrnin glared at me.

"For God's sake, Myrnin shut up! Do what Amelie says, I have better things to do." Oliver looked very annoyed.

Myrnin sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Amelie sighed. "Finally, now-"

"Do I get my hug? That last time I forced it on you, so it doesn't count." Myrnin shrugged. The look Amelie gave him, made me want to shrink into a ball and it wasn't even directed at me. Oliver gave a similar look.

"Have you finished?" She asked.

"Don't ask that. You'll never get him to shut up." Oliver cut in, before Myrnin could open his mouth. _No wonder the maid said Amelie doesn't know how long she will be._ I thought. This would drive me crazy, if I was in her place.

"Myrnin. Be quiet and only speak if your spoken to. Or I'll make you quiet." Amelie threatened, then went back to what she was saying. "In the case Christopher isn't dead, which I doubt very much, what shall we do about him?"

"Explosive decompression. It works on humans." Myrnin blurted out. He just can't keep quiet.

"We haven't nothing like that here." Amelie replied.

"How about... um, we... Never mind." I looked down. I stopped speaking when everyone turned their attention to me. I don't like when everyone stares at me.

"Go on." Amelie said.

"Well if he is in someone or pretending to be someone, then other than telling him to get out or something, someone could take him somewhere then kill him. He won't suspect anything." I played with my hands, like the guy downstairs.

"I like that idea. I'm bored in my lab." Myrnin said.

"God forbid you're bored." Oliver said, sarcastically.

"It's better than him blowing up buildings or teasing you for fun." Amelie added. "Okay that's your job, Myrnin. Don't let on that you know, is that clear?"

"Of course." Myrnin shrugged. Suddenly, I heard a commotion from the other side of the door. Concentrating, I could tell its the guy from downstairs who I had to vamp out on.

"Let me in! You let that girl in and she is not old! Do vamps get special treatment now?" The guy said. Myrnin smiled.

"Can I go and get rid of him?" He asked, a little eagerly.

Amelie looked like she couldn't care less. I wonder if she got this a lot. "I don't care." Myrnin was through the door before she had finished her sentence. The guard closed the door and the guy outside screamed. He sounded like a girl and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"You should do that more often." Oliver said.

"I need his input. He helped you." Amelie replied, looking through the papers.

"He beat him up. I don't call that helping."

"Are you finished, now?" I asked. "I didn't tell your guards I was leaving or anything."

"Don't worry about them." Amelie said. "Oliver, you can go. I need to talk to you a bit later though."

"Finally." Oliver said and walked out the door. When he had left, Amelie ordered the guards inside to leave. Once we were alone, it felt very quiet.

"Claire come here." Amelie said. I sat in Myrnin's seat, which is the closest to her. "What do you remember?"

"About...?"

"After I put you to sleep. Do you remember being in the attic?"

"Um... No, but it will come to me. Why what happened?"

"Christopher did something and he put you in the attic. I killed him, though." Amelie answered.

"Oh. So... does this happen a lot?" I asked.

"You should know Myrnin and Oliver always fight. The day they agree on something, something major will happen."

"No, I mean the guys out there." I pointed to the door. "Do they come up and try to get in?"

"Oh. No. Some are obsessed with me, but they don't exist to me. The guards get rid of them easily enough." Amelie answered.

"Okay." I fiddled with my hands and cleared my throat.

"Do you hate me?"

"Well... No. I didn't like you at first, but I couldn't hate you. I just wish you would trust me more." I sighed.

"How's your head?" Amelie asked. Now she mentioned it, the ache was still there throbbing.

I shrugged. "Still hurts." Amelie sighed and looked to be thinking of something. Then she stood up.

"Stand up."

"Why...? Your not going to do anything, will you?"

"I'm going to remove the compulsion. Stand up before I change my mind." I stood up instantly, pushing the chair back and faced her.

"Why are you doing this? I thought the reason was that you didn't want me remembering... the guy."

"I was going to leave you like this, but I didn't think you would get headaches and faints. But I need you to stay away from him." Amelie answered.

"He won't do anything. I met him and he doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

"They all start out like that." Amelie answered and placed her hands on both signs of my head, but I still couldn't remember the guy.

"Amelie..."

"I got rid of your pain." She said. She gathered up her things and put them in her bag.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I changed my mind. It's safer if you don't know what he's like." Amelie put her bag on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and thought so hard about the guy with the blonde hair and nice blue eyes. But all I could concur up, was a ghostly image. I opened my eyes and glared at Amelie.

"You don't know what he's like. He said I have been with him, since I first moved here. I got to know him better than everyone. _He's not dangerous."_

"Getting angry, won't make me reverse it." Amelie said.

"Please! He's not dangerous."

"Go home now." Amelie ordered. "Calm down, then we will talk."

"Or will you change your mind again?" I crossed my arms.

Amelie's face is expressionless. "Go. Now." I sighed and walked out of the room, opening the door and slamming it as hard as I could, then ran the rest of the way, not to Amelie's house but to the guys house. Maybe I will find him wandering the street or something. I don't care, I _need_ him right now.

* * *

 _So, the original ending was that Amelie gave Claire back her memory of Michael and Amelie said that Claire can't have any contact with Michael whatsoever. Then they leave and Claire notices Amelie hasn't played with her hair or something._

 _Was that a better ending than this? If it was I shall re-upload with the other ending :P I think there wasn't much action in this chapter so I changed it a bit._

 _What do you think? Review!_


	23. Confrontation with Michael

_Yay, I'm glad everyone liked my second ending! :D Here is the next chapter!_

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Why couldn't Claire see where I was coming from? I sighed. After the meeting, I was needed downstairs. When I reached the ground floor, a line of people who had been sitting stood up. A tall thin man came to me first.

"Founder. Did uh, a girl tell you that I really needed to see you?"

"No, she didn't." I walked past him, to my secretary Bizzie who was holding a folder for me. My personal assistant brought the folders from my house and put them on the desk. "Is there anything else?" I asked, taking the folder.

"These people said it's an emergency and they need to see you. But other than that no, Ma'am."

I felt a tap on my back and turned to the man, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"My uh, Protector has gone missing. I stayed in here cos it's safer, y'know. I was wondering, how do I uh-" I walked past him and out the door. "Wait, Founder!" He grabbed my arm and my personal bodyguard pushed him back with a fierce glare.

"Do not touch me. And about your problem, find another Protector. I have better things to do." I got into my car and my guard came in and then the driver took me back to my house.

When I got back to my house, I got out and went inside. I couldn't hear Claire in her room, so I went upstairs and opened the door. Claire wasn't in there. _She's gone to Michael's._ I thought. I went downstairs and ignoring the questions of my guards, I went out and ran to the Glass House.

* * *

Arriving in no time at all, I composed myself and knocked on the door. The door is unlocked and Michael opens it, then quickly shuts it. I put my hand against the door to prevent it shutting. "Where's Claire?"

"Nowhere."

"Michael, I can smell her in here. Where is she?" I would only give him one chance.

"She's not here. Get away from the door." I pushed open the door and went upstairs. I heard a soft moan coming from the room Claire used to stay in and went in. Claire lay on the bed with a pillow over her head.

I walked over and pulled the pillow away. "Why are you here?"

Claire glared at me and sat up. "He doesn't lie. He actually helps me, instead of locking me in the house for days."

"I don't lock you in. I let you see Myrnin, do I not?" I really didn't have the patience to deal with child tantrums, but I really needed to get Claire back to my house. The longer she's here, the worse her pain is going to get.

"Look what you've done to her. If you like her so much, why do you put her through pain to forget me?" Michael asked, coming in. He held a wooden stake.

"I did. But her coming here, is making it worse." I turned to Claire. "If you come back to my place, I assure you the pain will go."

"No, I will just go for a walk." Claire said, getting up. I pushed her back down.

"The pain will only come back, when you get back. You can't put up with this forever. It will only get worse."

"Why?" Claire asked, putting the pillow over her head again.

"The compulsion is making you forget him. I don't know the science behind it, but it gives you headaches." I glanced at Michael, who looked ready to kill me. "Come back with me."

Claire sighed and sat up. "Only if you get rid of it. _Properly."_

I couldn't do that, not now anyway. "Fine." I held her head and put her to sleep. I picked her up and made it to the door, but Michael stopped me.

"Leave her here."

"If you have been listening to me at all, you will only be causing her pain. My place is the only place she can go. Now move out of the way." I could see Michael thinking about it and wanted to keep her here, but his good nature won out.

"I need to see her. Just take your mind spell off her."

"Not yet." I sidestepped Michael then went down the stairs, picking up Claire's coat on the way. Outside, I called for a car and waited in the shade. Less than a minute later, the limousine pulled up and covering Claire the best I could, I walked briskly to the car and put her in and the driver closed the door.

Back at my house, I brought Claire to her room and laid her out on the bed. I pushed her hair away from her face and stood there for a moment. She couldn't hate me. She was just frustrated about my decisions. I knew whatever I tried, keeping her in her room, wiping her mind of Michael, she would always rebel against it.

I placed a hand on her head and was going to to remove the compulsion, but got a second thought. _She would know about Michael and you don't know what she would be like towards you when she wakes up._ I lifted her hand and sighed. I was worried about her feelings towards me, but I couldn't keep her like this. I laid my hand back on her head and removed the compulsion.

I missed her head and taking a breath, I walked out of her room and closed the door. _Please don't hate me._

* * *

Downstairs, I found Oliver in the visitor chair. "How's Claire?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?" I flipped open the folder, but my attention was elsewhere so I quickly closed it.

"What were you talking about, when you were alone?"

I stared at him for a moment. "I do believe that was private."

"There was a lot of shouting. Are you two breaking up or something?"

"Why?" I asked. "Would you like that?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't care." He stood up and threw down a plastic folder. "Make sure to check that out first."

"I'll put it at the top of the pile." I replied. "Are you going, now?"

"Yes. I'll leave you with your girlfriend." He left thankfully closing, not slamming the door. I looked down at the folders and decided I couldn't concentrate on them, until I knew how Claire felt about me.

I went up to her room and opened the door and sat down besides her, twirling her hair around my fingers.

* * *

 _Hmmm, how do you think Claire will think about Amelie? Will she like her, love her or still not like her?_

 _Review, review!_


	24. Strange Behaviours

**Claire's Point of View**

When I woke up, my headache had gone. I rubbed my eyes and thought of the guy. His face came as clear as day, which surprised me. I could remember his name too.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room in Amelie's house and I saw Amelie herself sitting in the chair by the desk. She looked up at me. "Hello."

"Hello." I sat up. Amelie stood and came to sit besides me.

"How are you?" She didn't look happy, but this could just be her neutral face.

"I feel good." She must have either had a huge internal argument or someone convinced her to let me remember Michael again. Which may I add, is an achievement for anyone to convince Amelie once she has made her mind up on something. "Did you-"

"I didn't you to be in pain. No matter how much I try, I can't keep you away from Michael."

"Look, Amelie I don't want you to be jel-"

"I'm not." The look Amelie gave me said, it would be a _very_ good idea not to finish that word.

I sighed. "Fine. But there is nothing going on between me and Michael. I promise." I said and held her hand.

"I'll believe that... eventually." Amelie replied and squeezed my hand. "He's still not coming round." I felt a sinking feeling, but I should've seen this coming.

"I can't convince you otherwise?" I asked.

Amelie shook her head. She reached up, possibly to play with my hair or something, but from previous experience, I thought she was going to compel me, so I leaned back out of her reach. Amelie smiled a little. "Don't worry, your mind is safe."

"That's good." Then I hugged her. She was as stiff as a board at first, then relaxed a little. "Thank you. I know it wasn't easy decision to make."

"So you don't hate me?" Amelie asked, playing with my hair.

"Of course not. Just don't try to control me. It will always end bad." I shrugged, then leaned back and pushed away her hand. "Why are you so interested in my hair?"

"It smells nice. Also it's soft, I like it." Amelie replied. "I was worried because of your reaction, to when you found out." It took a while to get at what she was saying, then it came to me.

"Well, didn't you expect it?"

"Of course." Amelie sighed. She held my hand and looked at my nails, then got a pedicure kit out of her bag and evened out her nails.

"So...?" Amelie glanced at me, once then kept on nail filing. I pulled my hand away but she kept a firm grip. "Tell me." When she still didn't tell me, I pulled away my hand, this time without Amelie holding on. Amelie stared at me for a moment and took my hand back again. Suddenly, I knew why she wasn't answering. "Its because you don't want to be alone, isn't it?"

"I have been alone for centuries." Amelie moved onto my next hand, but I wouldn't give her anything to distract herself with. I kept avoiding her grab. "Claire." She said, firmly.

"Tell me the real reason. Or I will just keep guessing." Amelie made another grab for my hand and I avoided it, then she pushed me back. I fell on my back, on the pillow. Amelie looked at me for a moment, and I saw something for a split second before it disappeared. I would have to guess at it later.

"Keep guessing." She said and stood. I sighed and got up, then fell back down again, as Amelie grabbed my arm and my fingers out and filed them down. "You need to keep these nice. You live with me now."

"I'll do them in my own time. Let go!" But of course she didn't, until she had filed them to her liking then let go.

"Come downstairs when you're ready." She said and went out and closed the door.

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Coming downstairs, I smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. I sighed. What did Oliver want this time?

I walked to the kitchen and opened the door, to find Oliver helping himself to tea. "Hello, Amelie."

"Care to explain why you are helping yourself?" I took the cup and the teabag and put them away.

"Just taking advantage of your hospitality." Oliver switched on the kettle and reached the cup.

I pushed it away and pulled out the kettles plug. "I'm not offering any. What are you doing here? Do you have anything useful to say?"

Oliver sighed. "Is Christopher dead?"

"Yes." Strange question. "Why? I burned him and now he's ash."

"Well people in the cafe say that other people are acting strange." Oliver reached for the kettle but I slapped his hand away.

"Let's go into the living room." I said, ignoring Oliver's fierce glare.

I walked into the living room and pulled up a chair to my desk. I felt a hand on my neck and grabbed the arm. I frowned slightly. "Trying to strangle me, Oliver?"

"No." He said and reached for my reached for my hair. I pushed him away and went to sit in my chair.

"Sit. What's this about Christopher?" Oliver didn't sit, he just stared at me. It wasn't a glare or any other look, just... staring. "Oliver?"

"I love you." He said.

"Is this what you were talking about?" I asked more to myself, than to Oliver. I walked past him and out off the living room. I heard Claire quickly go to her room. I sighed and followed.

"Amelie!" I was grabbed and held against the wall. "Stay here. You love me, don't you?"

"No. Get off me." Oliver's eyes turned red, but before he could attempt to choke me, I threw him on the ground. "If you get up, it's to leave. I will deal with you later."

I got upstairs and opened Claire's bedroom door. She's reading a book on physics, it looks like. Claire looked up at me. "Hi."

"Why we're you listening in?" I asked, closing the door.

"I was up here. I couldn't have been listening."

I sat besides her. "I heard you running back up the stairs. You need to get better at lying."

Claire sighed. "Do you think Oliver is possessed? Because one moment he wanted to talk to you and the next he wanted to... I don't know. He was saying he loved you."

"From what you heard on the stairs, what do you think?"

"I was asking you." Claire asked, looking down and fiddling with her clothes.

"You were listening. You should know everything." I replied. Claire sighed.

"I don't know. I was asking what you thought."

"You have to keep this room tidy." I said, ignoring what Claire had said and looking around at the clothes.

"I was going to." Claire stood up and picked up a t-shirt.

"You were until you heard me talking. Do you have to be put somewhere whenever I have guests?"

"I'm sorry! There's nothing to do here and since I saved you from Christopher, I thought you might not mind..." Claire threw the clothes in the room and slammed the door.

"I have brought you plenty of things to do." I said. "And must you really slam the doors like that? You are only hurting your hearing. Myrnin is more of a child than you and he doesn't act like that."

"Well, it's not enough! I said I'm sorry. Just- Just get out!"

Why did I choose to keep her in her child form? I stood up. "Apologize now."

"Why should I? Your not my mom and your house isn't soundproof, so it's not my fault if I keep hearing your conversations."

"Its your last chance. Apologize." But when Claire crossed her arms and glared at me, I shrugged slightly. "Fine. Just so you know, Michael came around to visit. I said he could come around later, but now I will have to call it off. Also you can't see Myrnin for a few days."

"That's not fair!" Claire tried to hit me, but I easily pushed her onto the bed. Her eyes are red.

"You don't talk to me like that and expect to get away with it." I said then left the room and closed the door behind me. Something heavy was thrown at the door. I shook my head. Childish tantrums...


	25. Possessed

**Amelie's Point of View**

Going back downstairs, I found Oliver leaning against the wall.

"Are you back to your usual self?" I asked.

Oliver smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said. The smile disappeared. "You said you didn't love me."

"My feelings belong to someone else." I replied and grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room. I sat him down in the chair and my guard tied his wrists to the chair with silver handcuffs.

"Now, Christopher how about coming out of Oliver?" It wasn't hard to guess who was possessing him. Oliver had never had a drastic change in behaviour in hundreds of years. Well, apart from that time when he was in love with me.

"You don't know I'm him. You burnt him remember? He's ash." Oliver hissed at the handcuffs. "How about loosening these a bit?"

"Not now." I said. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then the door opened to reveal Claire.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have told you to get out. I won't say it again."

"Good." Glancing at Oliver, I see him smiling. "I know Oliver's in there. Isn't he fighting just one bit?"

"Nope. Not as far as I can tell." He said. Claire backed away, until she got to the wall. "You should really take better care of your girlfriend."

"I already do. Now get out of Oliver."

"You gonna make me?" He asked, then frowned and strained against the handcuffs, which burnt his hands more. He groaned and shook, then his head fell forward. A few seconds later, Oliver groaned and raised his head. "What- Ah!"

I nodded to the guard to un-handcuff Oliver. He did so and Oliver stood up glaring carefully at me. "You were possessed. I was taking precautions."

"And you think tying me up in _silver_ is taking precautions?" Oliver growled.

"If I had tied you up with normal handcuffs, you would only have broken free." I shrugged very slightly.

Oliver looked at his blackened wrists, which were slowly healing. "Could have tied me up with less painful restraints."

"It wouldn't have worked." I said. I looked to where Claire had been standing, but she had disappeared. _Oh no._ I ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door. She wasn't in there, but I heard a slight breeze and turned but not before Claire got me up against the wall.

"Hello." She said.

"Get out of her." I growled.

"You just told Claire off for saying that." Christopher said, tutting. "But I've been going through her little head and it's so surprising all the things she wants to do to you."

"How are you alive?" I asked. "I burnt you. You were ash and that was got rid of."

"I'm not human. I can survive without my body, but I need someone else's body. But enough of that, now." Christopher kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I needed Claire to snap out of it, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. Hurting Oliver was easy enough; he had been annoying and I don't have feelings for him anymore. Then I had an idea.

"Stop talking." I ordered.

"Yes, I should. That's what everyone told me, that I talk too much." Christopher said. He let go of my wrists and I placed both my hands on either side of her head. I know I said I wouldn't mess with her mind anymore, but I was never one to take orders. Christopher struggled to get my hands away.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to play out Claire's fantasies." I said. Christopher in Claire's body glared at me, and I could tell he was unsure. I made Claire fall to sleep, which is easier than I thought. I thought Christopher would make it harder, but he merely possesses people he doesn't give him extra powers. Or maybe I surprised him.

I caught Claire as she fell and laid her on the bed. I brushed her hair away from her face, then felt something heavy hit me. I staggered back a few steps then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Waking up, I felt a fuzziness in my head which quickly went away. I opened my eyes and saw Amelie sitting next to me. "Hello."

"Hello." She said.

"How did I get here? Wasn't I downstairs?" I remember seeing Oliver handcuffed to the chair and Amelie telling him to get out... Then anything after that, just leaves my mind blank.

"You were possessed. He went into you and made you go upstairs and play out your fantasies with me." Amelie said. Looking closer, I could see something in Amelie's eyes... It was like she was struggling with herself over something.

"Who possessed me? Because Oliver was possessed too." I looked at Amelie's hand. I could see tiny tremors running through. It didn't take anything else for me to know that Christopher was in her, now.

"Christopher. But he's gone, dead. I made sure of it." Amelie said. I held her hand and she gripped mine a little tight. She's in there, I know it. I thought.

"Are you su-" I was cut off by Amelie kissing me. I let for a moment then pushed her back. "Um... Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Why don't you trust me?" Amelie asked.

"I don't trust that you're you. I know Amelie and this is _not_ Amelie." I hadn't the faintest idea of how to get Christopher out, as he probably only came out of me to go into Amelie. Was I supposed to do an exorcism or something?

"I'm not Christopher. You think I would let that _creature_ inside me?" Amelie asked.

"Yes, because Christopher _is_ inside you, and you are _not_ Amelie! Now get out of her!" I had given up thinking of something, I just wanted Amelie back with me.

Christopher in Amelie's body glared, then held her head. I got up off the bed and stepped away from her, hoping it was enough that I wouldn't get possessed again. I glanced at the window and wondered if Christopher's spirit or ghost would be drawn out the window if I opened it. It was a long shot, but I had to find out how to get Christopher out and to keep him from going in anyone else.

So darting to the window, I opened it and Amelie collapsed on the bed. I couldn't see Christopher, so I didn't know if he had left. "Amelie?" I asked. She didn't say anything, so I went closer (which was probably a bad idea) and touched her arm. "Amelie?" I asked again.

Suddenly, Amelie grabbed me and sunk her fangs in my neck. I screamed and struggled to get her off, but it was no use. "Amelie, you can fight this! Get off me please!" I had to get her off, I was beginning to lose consciousness. An image of when Bishop was in town and he drained Sam dry and he died came into my head and that made struggle once more in a burst of strength.

I heard the door slam open, and a fuzzy voice - maybe Oliver's - before I completely blacked out.

* * *

 _REVIEW!_


	26. Wake up, Claire

**Claire's Point of View**

I had a pounding headache, also somewhere on my body was hurting. I could hear voices but they sounded far away. I felt myself drifting away, then someone put their wrist to my mouth. Blood... I could hear someone nearer to me, but they still sounded far off and fuzzy.

I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I could hear the words a bit clearer and someone was holding me. How did I not notice that before? I heard snarls and someone chanting something, but I still couldn't grasp the words. I felt something in my stomach, then heard words that weren't fuzzy.

"Oliver, hand me that blood bag!" It sounded vaguely like Myrnin. I felt like I was half floating, then I fell asleep again.

* * *

The third time I woke up, all my senses were working. I could tell something playing with my hair and I was held. I could hear everyone in the room.

"So you know how to kill him?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I can't kill him, because he's already dead," A woman's voice, who I didn't recognize said. "But I can get rid of his... ghost, if you like."

"Just get rid of it." Oliver said. I heard him take a seat. Where was Amelie? I felt a slight panic and listened intently for her voice.

"Are you pleased I came now?" Myrnin asked.

"Shut up." Oliver said in response.

I couldn't hear Amelie, unless she was the one holding me. I tried saying her name, but my throat is really dry. I tried anyway. "Amelie..."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

 _I could've killed her._ That thought went round and round my head. Myrnin had told me multiple times that, that _thing_ had almost killed her not me. But it still didn't change the fact, that _it_ used me.

Myrnin had already given her two bags of blood. She should be waking up now. I sighed.

"So, that girl means a lot to her, doesn't she?"said the woman, Maybelle.

"Oh yes, she's-"

"She's her Protector." Oliver cut in, before Myrnin could finish his sentence.

"Oh, right. And I thought vampires didn't have souls." Maybelle said. "Can someone get me a drink?"

"Valerie, fetch Maybelle a drink." I said, then went back to willing Claire to wake up.

"Amelie..." Claire said, very faintly.

"Claire?" But she wouldn't say anything else. Myrnin sat at a chair across the room. Oliver had gone off with Maybelle, to make sure she didn't do anything. I held Claire's head. "Wake up."

"Don't compel her, Amelie. She will wake up. Dead people don't talk." Myrnin said. I stared at Myrnin for a moment, then turned my attention back to Claire.

"Wake up." I said to Claire.

"Oooh, I'm needed." Myrnin said and got up and left the room.

How long has it been since Myrnin last gave her blood? Her throat must be so dry. Biting my wrist, I opened Claire's mouth placing my wrist on her mouth. I heard Claire take in a small gasp and she drank. "Take as much as you want."

"Uh, Amelie? Michael's here." Myrnin said.

"Get him out."

"He won't do that. Olly has said that multiple times."

I glared at Myrnin. "Then make him leave."

Myrnin sighed. "Fine." He left, once again leaving me alone with Claire.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Amelie's blood really helped. My throat had felt like it was the driest place on Earth.

"Wake up." Amelie said again. I had heard Myrnin convince her not to compel me awake, which was probably a good idea. I had to wake up. Even though it was nice sleeping, Amelie had to know I wasn't comatose.

I forced my eyes open. The lights were bright at first, but I quickly got used to them. "Claire!" Amelie said and hugged me. I hugged back with arms that were a little stiff. "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault." I said, thankfully without whispering it. "You weren't in control."

Amelie leaned back and looked at me in the eyes, (Which is still intimidating). "Myrnin keeps telling me that. Oliver does on some occasions. But it was my body which almost killed you, Claire. I wouldn't have forgiven myself, if you had never woken up."

"Of course I would. You can't get rid of me that easily." I said, trying for a smile, but Amelie wasn't in the mood. "Anyway, I said that you weren't in control. There's no need to be sorry."

"There is and you can't change my mind." Amelie said. I sighed. There wasn't anything I could say, that would make her feel better (apart from that I'm alive).

"I heard a woman. Who is she?" I asked, remembering the voice from when I was in and out of it.

"She's Maybelle. She's here to collect the ghost who has been possessing everyone." Amelie said. I noticed she is deliberately skipping over saying Christopher's name, but I couldn't blame her. I would want to torture him if he showed up right now.

Then I noticed I was on Amelie's lap. I quickly got off. "Oh, sorry..." I looked at the ground and twiddle my fingers awkwardly.

"Don't look like that. I put you there." Amelie said. The living room door slammed open and Michael came in but Oliver dragged him back, before he could accidentally kick the stones I had just noticed.

"What are they?" I asked.

Oliver pushed Michael out and closed the door. "It's what the woman's put, to make sure the ghost doesn't get out." He said.

"Let Michael in." I said.

"No, he stays out. He needs to calm down before he comes in here." Amelie said. I shook my head.

"Fine, I'm going to see him." I stood up and walked towards the door. I opened and saw Myrnin holding back Michael. When he saw me, he stopped struggling.

"I thought you were dead." He said, shaking off Myrnin and hugging me.

"Why did you think that?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Everyone was just acting really strange." Michael squeezed me then let go. He sent a fierce glare at Myrnin. "Why didn't you let me see her?"

"Because I told him to get you out. Your not allowed here and you could've messed things up." Amelie said, coming out of the living room. The woman, Maybelle, glanced at us then went into the living room.

"So now you are keeping her to herself? What happened to "I can see her on request"?"

"I can deny your request anytime I want. Claire lives with me." Amelie said and sent a look to Myrnin. He sighed and looked fussed, but he grabbed my arm and took me upstairs to my room.

"Hey! Hey! Bring her back!" Michael shouted. He took a step towards me, but Amelie pushed him back.

"I advise you leave now." She said then walked back into the living room and the last thing I saw before I reached the top of the stairs, was the guards dragging him away. I would've fought too, but Myrnin didn't seem to be in the mood and anyway he is stronger than me, so there would have been no point.

"Stay in here until Amelie comes to fetch you." Myrnin said. He went in my room and closed the door, then went over to my window, opened it and looked back. "I'm glad your awake, my dear." Then he jumped out.

I sighed and lay back on my bed. _What a day..._ I got under the covers and tried to sleep, hoping this would all be a bad dream.

* * *

 _REVIEW REVIEW!_

 _That may be a lame ending but I couldn't think what other note to end it on... Anyway REVIEW!_


	27. Clothes

**Claire's Point of View**

Why did I have to stay in my room? I sighed and traced patterns on the pillow. I wondered how Amelie was getting on.

The door knocked twice, then opened and Amelie came in and shut the door. She had changed her clothes and brushed her hair. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." I sat up. "Aren't you needed downstairs?"

"For what?" She asked, rearranging my study books and other stuff neatly on my desk.

"Don't they do some ritual or something, to get rid of a ghost? That's what happens on TV." I asked, shrugging.

"TV is not real life." Amelie replied and turned to me. "I thought we could have a day to ourselves. After everything that has happened."

"Y-Yeah that's a good idea. What were you thinking?" I scratched the back of my neck, then played with the loose strands on the duvet. Amelie lifted my head up.

"Are you still nervous around me?" She asked.

"No, no of course not." I shook my head and looked down. A few thoughts came to mind, which I doubt Amelie would approve of.

Amelie lifted my head again. "Claire."

I sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"We could go to a restaurant." Amelie suggested. She ran her hands through my hair, then picked up my brush and brushed my hair.

I pushed her arm away. "Or we could do something else, besides hairdressing." Whoa, what was I suggesting?

"We are going out either way. You need to be presentable." Amelie ignored all other attempts from me to get her to stop brushing my hair. After she had finished, she went to the wardrobe and looked through my clothes. "Where are your nice clothes?"

"I never had any."

"Yes you did." Amelie said. She picked out a dark blue top and black jeans and put them on the bed. "You will be wearing these."

"I don't want to. Can't we do something here?" I lay on my back.

"No. I have to go to Founder's Square. I have had to call off a few appointments and meetings because of what's been happening."

"Why are you asking me out then?" I asked, a little confused. If Amelie expected me to sit on a chair, while she goes through a mile long list of appointments and meetings, there is no way she is getting me off the bed.

"It will take a little while. Besides now you're a vampire, the time of day doesn't matter." Saying that, reminded me of a time when I was human. Myrnin would knock on my window or come into my room and expect me to work for him at 2 in the morning. _Well, I guess that is one perk of never being tired._

Amelie looked through my clothes again and pulled out clothes that were fading and some had very small holes and stains. Amelie pulled out a green top which is my favourite.

I jumped off the bed and took the top from her. "I'm keeping this top. It's my favourite."

"It's not normal to form sentimental attachments to clothes." Amelie said and shook her head. "It's too small. It needs to be thrown out."

"No it doesn't. I won't wear it, if it means I can keep it." I hugged the top to my chest and tried for a pleading look at Amelie.

But she wasn't swayed. "You have to get rid of it."

I shook my head. "No. If you want it, you have to come and get it."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

What did Claire thinks she's doing? "I have no time for games, Claire. Give it to me."

"I said, come and get it."

I didn't want to make this an issue, but I really needed to get rid of it. Claire should only wear clothes that fit her and are presentable. So I went over and grabbed the shirt, but Claire tugged it towards her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you thinking?" She asked. I ran her hair through my fingers and looked into Claire's eyes. A thought of pinning her against the wall and kissing her came to mind and I was tempted...

But I took an unnecessary breath and said, "I think you should get ready. We're leaving soon." I took the top from Claire, who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Why don't you do what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Because I have to be somewhere and if I did everything that came to mind on you, I would never leave the house." I folded up the top. "Besides, after we have been to the restaurant, we can come back here and I can make some free time for myself."

"I thought the restaurant was only an idea." Claire said.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"No." Claire replied and sighed. "I've just... never really been to any restaurant, apart from McDonald's."

I frowned a little. "McDonald's?"

"You haven't heard of it? It's a restaurant that sells fast food like burgers, chips, drinks and stuff." Claire replied. The sound of that "restaurant" didn't sound appealing at all.

"We will go to the restaurant that I pick. None of that food sounds healthy." I said. I nodded to the clothes on the bed. "Put them on, brush your teeth and then meet me downstairs."

"I don't eat healthy stuff anyway. And why do I need to brush my teeth?" Claire asked, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.

"You have eaten food, have you not?" I asked. Claire didn't say anything. "What is it?"

"Um... Nothing..." Claire shrugged. "No-one's here... And no-one will ask why are you are late."

I sighed. Looking down at the top, I pulled off a few stray threads. The thought came into my mind again. I decided to give in to the temptation, but not for long.

I put the top on the bed and walked up to Claire. "Are you sure your not doing this to make me late?"

"You won't be late." Claire smiled a bit. I sighed and leaned in and kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, but I could tell Claire wanted me to continue.

"Get dressed." I said. "I mean it." Claire looked disappointed, but she sighed and picked up her top, I had picked for her. I picked up the clothes to throw away and walked out of the room, handing the clothes to my maid, who I ordered to throw it away.

"Amelie, come downstairs." Oliver called up the stairs. Taking a last glance at Claire's room, I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Helping yourself?"

"I need it." Oliver switched on the kettle and put in a teabag.

"Forgive me for thinking that this is when you got possessed. Are you sure your in control?" I reached over to switch off the kettle, but Oliver held my wrist.

"I'm sure." He said. "Let's not let history repeat itself, shall we?"

"Fine. What did you call me down for?"

"Why, were you having a good time with your girlfriend?"

"Oliver." I have limited patience.

"Maybelle has got rid of the ghost. She wants to know when she can leave... Specifically the time."

"Just tell her, she can leave when it's daytime." I said, taking my hand out of Oliver's grip. "What she does is not my problem."

"Amelie." Claire called.

"Your popular, today." Oliver said. "Just make it quick. Myrnin's whining he has better things to do, than wait around for you."

"Well, Myrnin can wait, I won't be long. Make sure you tend to my guest." I said, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"Surely you have servants for that." Oliver said, but I ignored him.

"Amelie." Claire's voice came from my room. Opening the door, I saw her sitting on my bed.

"I said come downstairs when your ready, not my room. Your only allowed in here, when I tell you."

"Sorry, but it smells really nice in here."

"That's Valerie. Now come downstairs."

But Claire wasn't moving. "You could do what you did in my room..."

"Or you could come downstairs." I said. "There's no time now, I have to get to Founder's Square."

"I'm staying." Claire crossed her arms. "You can come back for me, when your done with the appointments and stuff."

"You're not staying here alone. Oliver will take care of you. He's not needed." It hadn't been arranged, but I didn't want Claire on her own. It wasn't because she is in my room, but because Michael could come when no-one's here.

"Oliver won't like it. Can't I stay with Myrnin?"

"No, Myrnin's needed. It's just in case someone breaks in." Before Claire could utter another word, I grabbed her arm and half dragged her, before she started walking.

"You mean Michael?" Claire wrenched her arm out of my grip. "No-one else knows where you live apart from him. Why are you so worried?"

"I already told you." I grabbed her arm again, tighter and took her downstairs.

"That your jealou-" Before she could finish the sentence, I had her against the wall, by her neck.

"I'm not. Jealous." I said, quietly.

"You are. Your afraid that Michael will come and I will find him more attractive than you." Claire struggled to release my grip, to no avail.

"I'm... Protective of you. Not jealous. Clear?" I asked. After a moment, Claire nodded and I let her go. "Come downstairs."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Even though I knew Amelie would never intentionally seriously hurt me, (being slammed against the wall hurt) it still scared me how fast she could turn from being gentle-ish, to slamming me against the wall and glaring at me with red flickering in her eyes. All because I said she is jealous. _She really hates that word..._ I thought.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend." I heard Oliver say from the living room.

"She wasn't hurt." Amelie replied. _Yeah, not much.._. I rubbed my head and went downstairs and waited outside the the living room. "You're taking care of Claire." She added.

"I'm not a babysitter." Oliver didn't sound too happy about that. I had guessed he wouldn't be happy, when Amelie said it.

"I can't have her alone. Maybelle is leaving and you are not needed at Square."

"Why don't you ask Michael? Oh wait, your jealous." I flinched, when Oliver said that. I waited to hear a bang, that meant he had been thrown against the wall but none came. _So, she loses her temper with me, but she holds it with Oliver... How is that fair?_

"Because Michael is busy." Amelie said, after a few minutes. "Your the only one available."

"What is wrong with that word?" Oliver asked. "Or should I say _protective_ , instead of jealous when talking about you and Michael?"

"I suggest you keep quiet. Now you are looking after Claire and I'm leaving. I'm already late."

The door opened and Amelie looked at me once. "Don't go into my room." She said, then walked past me to the kitchen then out the door leading to the garage.

Oliver rubbed his neck and glared at me, as if I was the source of all his problems or something. "You can take care of yourself." Then he left out of the front door, leaving me alone.

* * *

 _Meh... Action break in this chapter... But they will be action in the next chapter!_

 _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	28. Isabel

**Amelie's Point of View**

After the two hour long meeting, which half of it including Myrnin's incessant chatter and insults towards Oliver, I went to my office and looked through the folders which had been left on my desk. Most of them were about City Hall and Oliver's coffee shop, but a few were papers about newcomers to Morganville.

I heard someone come up to the door and knocked. "Come in."

My assistant Bizzie stepped in. "There is someone waiting for you outside. She has come to study at the University."

"What's her name?"

"Isabel Taylor."

"Fine, show her in." I said. Bizzie nodded and left the room. I picked up the folders and put them in my drawer.

Bizzie showed in a young woman in dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. If it hadn't been for her heartbeat, I would have thought she was a vampire.

"Take a seat." I said and sat down after her. "So why have you come here?"

"Well, I live close to here and I have been traveling past this town and I only recently saw the campus and thought it would be a good idea to come and study here. It would be a nice place to stay a while."

"Right. My assistant tells me that you wouldn't like to stay on campus." I said, looking at Isabel's sheet, which I had kept on my desk.

"No... I don't like cramped spaces, so a house with someone would be nice."

"That may be a problem. Unless you know someone here, or find someone willing to share a house with you, I'm afraid you will have to stay on campus."

"Well... Someone said you would know who I could stay with."

"Really? And who told you that?" I asked.

"A tall guy with long-ish hair." Isabel replied.

I sighed. "What colour is his hair?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question." I ordered.

Isabel crossed her arms. "His hair was brown."

 _Myrnin..._ "Bizzie, come here."

My assistant appeared at the door. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Find Myrnin and bring him to me."

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh and Oliver is here to see you."

"Tell him to wait outside. I won't be long." I told her. Bizzie nodded and left. "You were mistaken, Isabel. I have nowhere for you to stay."

"Why do you order everyone around like that? And what's with the Ma'am?"

I ignored her. She will find out soon enough. "Though someone just vacated a house on Lot Street. If you go there and ask Michael Glass, I'm sure he will give you a room."

"You didn't answer my question."

"She doesn't need to." Oliver said, coming in. He handed Isabel a piece of paper with Michael's address on. "Now go."

Isabel took the paper, sighed and got up and left, casting a last glance at me and Oliver.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Claire." I said, annoyed and stood up. I got the folders from my drawers and looked through them again.

"And I told you, I'm not a babysitter. Claire's old enough to take care of herself." Oliver picked up Isabel's sheet. "Where is she going to stay, if Michael doesn't let her in?"

"I don't care. Why do you?" I picked up a sheet asking for an expansion on an office in City Hall.

"I think you should, considering your feelings towards Claire talking to other people." Oliver said. I glared at him. How many times did he had to bring that up? "It's just I saw her getting quite intimate with another woman, before that woman left. She's not the type to go after men."

"Claire's stays in my house. Isabel doesn't know where I live, so you don't need to worry." I said, signing my name and crossing "No" on the sheet. The offices are big enough.

"You called my Lady?" Myrnin asked, coming into the office and pushing Oliver away. Oliver gave him a fierce glare.

"Time to go, Oliver. Unless you have something else to say?" I closed the folder and moved it aside. Oliver to me then Myrnin, then left the room. "Yes, I called for you. Why did you say Isabel could stay with me?"

"Isabel...? Oh right, her. Well technically, I didn't say that. I said you would know where she could stay."

"It's the same thing."

"It's not though, really-"

"Myrnin." I don't have time for his ramblings.

"Well, she could keep Claire company."

A thought came to mind, I couldn't shake off. "Have you seen Claire?"

"Umm... Well. No."

I glare at him intently. "I know when your lying. Tell me where she is."

"Well, she is not at your house. Apart from that, I don't know where she is. Bye." Myrnin said, quickly then hastily left. The guards stopped him.

"No, let him go. I have an idea on where she is."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

Sitting in Common Grounds, I thought over what I did. Maybe I should have left a text message, instead of a note reading _I'm at the Common Grounds._ I might be back before Amelie, so there is probably no need to worry.

I was sitting at the back in the dark corner of the shop, with my coffee. I would have had a mocha as I usually did, but I wanted to see if caffeine still had an effect on me. I had drank nearly half the cup and I didn't feel any less awake. Also I think my tastes haven't changed. Mocha doesn't taste right to me anymore.

As I was quietly mourning never being able to have mocha again, a tall-ish girl walked into the shop. She must be a newcomer because I had never seen her before. She has long wavy dark hair and pale skin, but not vampire pale. I guess she is one of those people, who spend their whole lives inside and turn white like a ghost.

The girl finishes ordering her drink, from the guy behind the bar and pays then looks around for somewhere to sit. She looks in my direction and starts walking in my direction. I pretend to be madly fascinated in my coffee.

"Hello." Someone said. I look up and find its the girl. She has blue eyes and smells nice.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. I nod. She smiles. "Thanks. So what's your name?"

"Claire."

"That's a nice name. I'm Isabel." She holds out her hand and I shake it, trying not to squeeze to hard. "Wow your cold."

 _She doesn't know._ Well, I had been like that once. Anyone on the campus had no idea that vampires existed and the town is run by them.

"Oh... yeah. So um... What... What are you studying?" _Why am I stammering?_

"Animal Biology. It's very interesting. I just moved in with Michael Glass-"

"Wait wait? You know Michael?" I know it was rude to cut her off, but since when did Michael start looking for new housemates? Was he replacing me? And Eve and Shane?

"You know him?"

"Um, yeah I was his housemate, but I moved out." I took a gulp of the still hot coffee.

"Oh, really? It's a shame we could have shared a room together."

I choked on the coffee and coughed a bit. I recovered and saw Isabel's worried look. "I'm fine. Sorry, I just remembered my uh... Phone. I left it at home."

"Oh right. It's fine, you don't need it, right? You could stay a while." Isabel said. _Was she flirting with me?_ Amelie would kill her, if she found out.

"Oh, no, yeah I really need it. My um... Big sister calls me like a lot to check up me. She's protective like that." I downed the rest of the coffee, without choking and stood up. Just when Oliver is walking through the door.

Isabel follows my gaze and _hmphed_. "He cut my appointment with the Founder earlier. We were going through some stuff." She looked at me. "Could I tell you something and you have to promise you won't judge."

"Um..." Oliver was talking to the guy behind hind the counter. I needed an excuse to get out. Either Amelie is looking for me or she will come in and find me talking with another girl who she will possibly kill out of sight. "Yeah sure." I sat back down.

"I'm not really attracted to pale people but she's... really pretty."

I fiddle with my hands nervously. _She is flirting with me. I need to get out of here. Coming out of the house was a bad idea, she will probably stalk me and then she will only end up dead._ I had nothing against Isabel being attractive to other women, I just really liked her as friend.

"Um, Isabel, I'm sorry I really have to go. My big sister gets jealous when I talk to other people. You see, she can't talk because of-"

"Claire has to go now." Oliver said. I almost jumped. I hadn't noticed he had sneaked up behind us. Isabel jumped as well.

"Do you mind making a bit more noise when you come next time? Jeez..." Isabel said. Her heatbeat had sped up quite a lot, unsurprisingly.

"Sorry, but Claire is taken." Oliver said, picking up my empty coffee cup.

"Yeah, by who?" Isabel asked.

"By Oliver." I blurted out, before I could stop myself. _Dammit, why did you have to say that?_

After a fierce glare, Oliver said, "Yes, she's with me. I would mind if you didn't flirt with her."

I stared at my lap, so intently, I thought I would burn a hole.

"Oh, right well sorry. You can have my number Claire. We can meet up anytime. I hope we can be friends though." Isabel said, passing across a piece of paper with her number on. I took it and mumbled a "Thanks."

Isabel let out small yelp and knocked the table a bit. I looked up and my heart sank a bit, when I saw Amelie standing there. _How long had she been there?_ "That's twice you sneaked up on me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I believe you were leaving." Amelie said. Isabel nodded and collected her bag, then left quickly. "Can I have that?" She asked. I looked at the piece of paper and felt my heart sink more, but I knew it was this or Amelie would literally rip it out of my hand. I handed it over and Amelie crumpled it. "What are you doing here?"

"Not here, Founder. The humans do love to stare." Oliver said. Amelie cast a glance at the people at the other tables, who quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Outside, now." Amelie said and walked out. I stood and picked up my bag and followed her, but not before Oliver grabbed my arm.

"Think, before you speak next time." He said and let go. I nodded quickly and left the shop at a quick pace.

Outside, the guard opened the door and I hesitated before getting in.

"What were you doing in there?" Amelie asked again.

"I wanted to get a mocha, but then I changed my mind and got a coffee. I was bored, so I went to see Oliver." I said, looking at the ground.

"You were talking to the girl. What about?"

"What she is studying at the University." I shrugged. "That's it. She wasn't flirting with me, if that's what your worried about."

"Well that's what it looked like."

"So what, I can't talk to other girls now? First, I can't talk to Michael, or any other guy and now it's girls. You can't keep me locked up forever!"

"I can. I've been too lenient with you, letting you talk to Michael at first. You were always at my house, so the amount of guards were lessened but now you are sneaking out. How do you know Isabel isn't like your stalker or... the ghost?" Amelie asked.

"Because she's human and she's nice. Not everyone is out to get me, that's what paranoid people think."

"You think I am paranoid?" Amelie asked. I was stuck for an answer there. I couldn't say yes, well I could but it wouldn't end well. "Answer me."

"Well... No. But keeping me locked up all day and night is not how to treat someone you love."

"So I should let you wander around, as you please and possibly get kidnapped and killed?" Amelie asked. "I am not paranoid, I just want to keep you with me, so nothing will happen to you. I've already told you many times how important you are to me."

"I know. But I'm not going to find someone and go off with them. I've told you that lots of times. Just let me talk to someone other than Oliver and Myrnin."

"People change, Claire. You may not think it now, but maybe later you will be attracted to Isabel and go and move in with her and she will possibly turn on you. I'm just stopping that from happening."

 _Is she serious?_ "Do you hear yourself? That's what paranoid people think. Isabel is just a friend nothing else. Stop being so jealous!" I near shouted, frustrated that Amelie wouldn't understand that I would never leave her.

Amelie's eyes swirled red and she grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the car window. The window cracked but didn't shatter. "I told you." Amelie said, quietly. "I'm not jealous."

"You act like it sometimes." I said, in a choked whisper. I grabbed Amelie's wrist and struggled to get it off, but of course to no avail. "You won't let me speak to anyone."

"I have explained my reasons." Amelie said. Her grip got tighter and a moment of panic clouded me.

"Amelie..." I whispered, then I couldn't take in any air to breathe. I saw something in Amelie's eyes. She blinked and the red faded away. She let go and sat back. I gasped in air and held my neck. _Ow..._

"Please just stay at my house." Amelie said. She looked upset for a second, then regained her composure. "Am I clear?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "But you cannot keep me locked up forever."

* * *

 _Well, Isabel shall be showing up more often :) This is just the start *evil laugh*_

 _Is she just a friend? Or... Something else?_

 _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	29. Talks

**Amelie's Point of View**

 _What happened to me?_ I sat back against the seat of the car and thought over what I had done. I had strangled Claire, just because she was saying what was true. But I couldn't lose her.

Claire had left as soon as I had let her go. I got out of the car and ran back to my house, arriving in no time at all. I went in through the garage and listened for movement and specifically the lack of heartbeat.

I found her upstairs in the bathroom. I quickly went upstairs and opened the bathroom door. Claire froze when she saw me. "Uh... Hi."

I walked up to her and took the washcloth away from her neck. There were still red marks from where I had grabbed her. "I... I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. They'll go away." Claire shrugged, but I detect her voice is shaking a little.

"Your getting your hair wet." I moved her hair away from her neck. Claire flinched. I could see she didn't mean to, though, it still hurt. I sighed. "Come down when your ready."

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

God, what is _wrong_ with me? Amelie wouldn't hurt me again and she looked sad, when I had flinched. I felt guilty; Amelie was just annoyed - to put it lightly - that I kept calling her jealous, which she was...

I had to talk to her. It was like falling off a horse, or your bike. You just get back on. But this wasn't a horse or a bike. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Leaving the washcloth in the sink, I went downstairs and found Amelie in the living room. She's sat on the sofa, staring the TV which is switched off. "Hello." Amelie said, without looking at me.

"Hi." I replied. I looked down at my hands, then took another deep breath. "Look, I know you didn't mean to do it. You would never hurt me."

"But I did." Amelie cut in. "I could have killed you, again."

"But you stopped." I said. "Because you care about me. That's how I know that wouldn't hurt me again." Amelie appeared in front of me. Her expression and anything she's feeling is completely hidden.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "I could've kept strangling you, then broke your neck." Amelie's hand travelled up my chest and to my neck, where she didn't strangle me, just wrapped her hand around it. "You can't trust me fully, you should know that by now."

What I knew, is that she was trying to scare me. Maybe, make me move out or something. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from my neck, which for the first time, I succeeded. "I've been living here with you for years now. You would've killed me or something long before, if you couldn't be trusted. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Amelie stared at me in the eye, for several seconds unblinking (which is unnerving, may I add) then she walked back to the sofa and sat down. "Do you want to visit Michael?" She asked, after a few more moments of silence

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"Answer me." Amelie ordered.

"Isabel's with him. They're probably getting along fine." I shrugged. But even as I said that, I felt a sinking feeling at not seeing him.

"You should go there. Pack your bags." Amelie said. "Valerie will help you."

"I'm not leaving."

"Whenever you talk to Michael or Isabel, it always ends up in an argument and you getting hurt." Amelie replied. "At least you won't be my problem, if you move back in with Michael."

"I'm no-one's _problem_." I went to stand in front of Amelie. "I can take care of myself."

"Well, then you won't mind moving back in with Michael."

" _I'm not moving back in_." I said. Then I sat next to Amelie. "Why do you want me to leave? If you didn't keep trying to control all the time, then you wouldn't be talking about this."

"You've always wanted to leave. Admit it. From the time I turned you, you tried everything to get back to Michael. I'm sure you would still like to be with him now."

"I want to be with you. I admit that I didn't particularly like you before, but now I love you."

"Yet you are still uncomfortable around me." Amelie said and looked directly at me.

"Well... You're different. Like first your a vampire, you run a town, we're not exactly the same age... There's lots of stuff."

"So go with Michael. Your perfectly matched."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Why won't Claire understand? I can't stand her being with others and what I did to her should be enough to make her back away.

Claire grabbed my arm, as I was walking away. I could've easily taken my arm out of her grip, but I looked at her instead.

"You need to admit some things to yourself. It will help." She said.

I took my arm out of her hand. "I don't need to admit anything."

"You won't be showing weakness or anything if you tell me. And I don't know what makes you angry and I don't want to make you angry."

"I don't feel anger, I'm too old for that. I'm protective of you, that's all." I gave Claire a long look and was about to say something, when the door knocked. "Come in."

My maid came in. "Myrnin is at the door."

I sighed. "We'll talk later. Go to your room." Claire didn't move for a moment, then she walked out of the door. "Bring him in."

* * *

 _REVIEW!_

 _If you didn't find this insightful or action-y etc there shall be another chapter! I hoped you liked it though!_


	30. Hard Decisions

**Amelie's Point of View**

"Hello, my dear Lady! How are you today?" Myrnin asked, coming in to my office at home.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Even though I had banned him from my house, I knew it wasn't long before Myrnin found a reason to bother me.

"I've just come to see an old friend. How is Claire doing?"

"She's fine. What are you doing here? Have you forgotten I have banned you for a month?"

Myrnin shrugged. "No, I haven't forgotten. I came back because my month long separation from you," he over dramatically pretended to be upset. "Is over. It's has been a terrible not seeing you."

"Well, you have to wait a little longer. It's only the 15th." I learned against my desk. "What do you want?"

Myrnin shook his head. "No, no a month passes quickly for us. We do not time watch like the humans."

I really wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm not going to ask again."

Myrnin huffed and crossed his arms. "When can I have Claire back with me? Bob won't eat his greens and he only takes food off Claire. Also, also, before you say anything, I need help with experiments."

"Come back and ask when your ban is lifted. Go, now."

"Amelie-"

"Go now, before I give the order for my guards to forcefully make you leave." Myrnin just stood and crossed his arms. Stubborn as always. "Take him out." I ordered my guards, then walked past him and ignored the shouts of protest from Myrnin.

I went into the kitchen to prepare a drink for Claire. I imagine she hasn't had any blood in a long while. I put the cup into the microwave and switched it on. While I was waiting, I thought back to the conversation I had, had with her. No matter what I do, she will always stay with me. I would have dropped it, if not for the fact I had strangled a few hours before.

She can't stay with me and she won't go willingly to Michael's. She may fall for him, she might not, but it's a better alternative than being accidentally killed by me.

The microwave's ping brought me out of my thoughts. I took the cup out and went upstairs.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I lay on my bed, listening to Amelie's conversation. It didn't last long, mainly Myrnin asking if he can have me for the day to feed his creepy pet. I shivered. Even though I had died and come back, the fear is still there.

Soon enough, Amelie ordered Myrnin out. He obviously didn't move, so Amelie told her guards to get him out, then she went into the kitchen and I heard the microwave switch on. When it pinged, she came upstairs. I looked out the window. It's night and the sky looks pretty. Without the streetlights blocking out the night sky, the stars are shining.

"I used to watch the sky when I was young." Amelie said. I sat up, surprised. When will she stop sneaking up on me?

"I bet that was long ago."

"So very long ago. Maybe now, you see why I ordered for so little streetlights." Amelie said. She came into my room and shut the door then went to the window.

"I thought it was for the vampires benefit."

"It is. It's also so I can see the stars at night." Amelie shrugged slightly. "But I haven't come here to discuss the stars." She turned around and looked at me.

"I'm not moving in with Michael. Whatever you try won't work." I said, before she could say anything. Well, I guess that was what she was going to say.

"Yes, your as stubborn as Myrnin." Amelie came and sat next to me. "I don't want you to get hurt, but when I keep you from seeing others, I make things worse. At least Michael won't be as over protective as me."

"Your the best protector anyone can have. No-one comes near me... much, when they figure out your my Protector." I squeezed her hand. Amelie looked at me and smiled a little.

"I can see there is no convincing you." Amelie handed over the still warm cup of _red juice_. "Drink."

"I'm alright." I pushed the cup away.

"You wanted to carry on what you started before... I almost killed you."

"You didn't-" I started to say, but Amelie interrupted.

"Drink it, Claire." Amelie said, firmly. I sighed and took the cup then drank it all, trying not to think of what it actually was.

"So, um..." I started, putting the cup on the dresser. "When do you want to do... Um..." I trailed off, not sure how to finish it. Amelie pushed my hair behind my ear, then kisses me.

There was a brief hesitation, then I kissed back. I felt butterflies, but then I an uplifting feeling. Amelie pushed me back on the bed, with her almost on top of me.

Then she pulled back, and before I could do anything she placed both hands on the sides of my head and said, "Sleep."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

Once Claire was sleeping, I took a moment to neaten her hair, then I got up and went downstairs to my office. I picked up my phone and dialled Michael.

"What do you want this time?"

"You want Claire back with you, don't you?" I asked, ignoring his rude greeting. I picked up a brush from my bag and quickly brushed my hair. I didn't have a mirror, but at least I would know my hair is presentable.

"Yeah... Why? I mean-"

"Never mind. Just come here and take her to your house. And whatever you do, try not to make her visit me. I don't want to see her." Then I hung up and went to the mirror. I wasn't as bad as I thought I was. I would still need to change my clothes so no-one could smell Claire on me.

I went upstairs to my room and changed into a light clothing and dark blue jacket. A knock on my door came. "Come in."

My guard stepped in. "Michael Glass is here for you."

"Show him up." The guard nodded and left. I went to Claire's room and watched her sleep. "I apologize for this. But there would be no other way I get you to leave. Your safer with Michael."

"What did you mean you don't want to see her again? I thought you were obsessed with her." Michael asked, coming into the room.

"I almost killed her. I found her speaking with someone else and I didn't think about it. I strangled her. Take her, she's safer with you. I'm sure that's enough reason to keep her from me." I said, then left the room.

Michael came out, carrying Claire. "Thanks."

"Just go." I ordered. He nodded and went down the stairs and left through the garage.

* * *

 _So yeah this is the plot twist :) Was it a good or bad one? Dun dun dunnnnn..._

 _REVIEW!_


	31. Trying to get Answers

**Claire's Point of View**

I woke up in my room. Not my room at Amelie's, but my room at the Glass House. I sat up quickly and pulled back the curtains. Amelie's house faced a quiet part of Morganville, but she didn't have a garden. Out the window, I saw Michael's vampire car and the street I walked down so many times when I was human, and the few days when I was a young vampire.

"No, no NO!" I shouted and flipped over the small table, sending it flying across the room and smashing into the wall. The door opened and Michael came in. I pinned him against the wall by his neck with all my strength. "What have you done?"

"Hey, relax alright?" Michael pushed me away.

"So this was your plan? Amelie's going to kill you when she finds out I'm gone."

"This was Amelie's plan. She compelled you asleep, then she phoned me to take you away. Don't try to go and see her because she doesn't want to see you." Michael said. I glared at him and I'm sure I would have killed him, but he held out his phone. "If you don't believe try calling her. If she was still obsessed with you, then she would pick up. Go on."

I snatched the phone off him and speed dialled her. The phone rang, but after 2 rings it went to answer phone. I tried 3 more times, but each time it went to answer phone. "I'm going to see her. Don't try to stop me." I pushed past him and went downstairs, where Isabel was coming out of the kitchen eating crisps.

"Claire, hey. When did you come in?" I ignored her and grabbing a coat, I went outside and ran to Founder's Square.

Through the doors, I went upstairs, I got dragged back. "There's a meeting going on. No-one is allowed upstairs." The guard said. I shook his arm off.

"I was allowed up there last time."

"That was when the Founder wanted to see you. She doesn't now." The guard grabbed my arm again and took me out.

"Get off me!" I struggled to get his hand off my arm, then a door opened upstairs and Amelie and Oliver came out. Oliver whispered something to Amelie, then they came downstairs and Amelie walked straight past me.

"Don't waste your time coming here," Oliver said. "She doesn't want to see you. I'm sure she has made that quite clear."

"What did you say to her?"

"Myrnin, take care of your pet." Oliver said, then walked out.

"Stop this now Claire, your only drawing attention to yourself." Myrnin said from behind me and took my arm taking me outside.

Outside, Myrnin dragged me around the side of the building where the sun cast a shadow.

"Why is Amelie pretending I don't exist?" I shook off his hand.

"Really for a clever child, you do miss the obvious. I do trust that the Lady hasn't compelled away her reason for dumping you at the Glass boys house." Myrnin adjusted his coat and picked at invisible stray threads on his coat.

I thought back to yesterday. I remember being in my room at Amelie's house and overhearing Amelie's conversation with Myrnin. Then, I thought back further and she was trying to convince me to move in with Michael because it was safer. "We were talking about stars, then she said she would drop the topic. Then she kissed me and made go to sleep. I don't remember the rest."

Myrnin cleared his throat. "Yes, well the kissing part I could have lived without knowing."

"You have a problem...?" I asked.

Myrnin shook his head. "No, I'm sure Amelie has been with both men and women, it's just I prefer people not telling me about their intimate lives." He shrugged. "Anyway, she didn't tell me but I managed to get it out of her while in the meeting. I think she went to Oliver to keep her on track, so she wouldn't rush and hug you or something when she saw you."

"Why would she do this? I already told her, I'm safe at her house. I don't need anyone protecting me." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

Myrnin smiled. "Well, you should know by now that when Amelie makes up her mind about something, very little can make her change her mind. You didn't think because you lived with her and she loves you and everything that she would be entirely truthful all the time, did you?"

Well, yeah that had crossed my mind. "Well, she doesn't kiss me often."

"Again, I can live without knowing that."

"I'm going to see her. I bet she's torn up about not seeing me or Oliver is the only thing keeping her from me." I started walking away, but Myrnin dragged me back.

"On the contrary, she's doing fine without you. In the meeting, with just myself and Ollie, she looked exactly like she does when she first met you."

"She's good at hiding emotions. I know her."

"Well you don't, not really. I'm almost as old as Amelie, if not older I don't know I'm not keeping track, but I know when she's hiding emotions and when she isn't. I'm sure Oliver does too. I think worrying about you, was stressing her out too much."

I shook off his hand. _It isn't true, I_ know _it isn't_. "I'm going to see her anyway, without Oliver hovering by her." I walked off and this time Myrnin didn't drag me back.

Instead I heard, "Well, I tried."

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

 _1 hour earlier_.

I had gone to Common Grounds, after Michael had taken off with Claire. I felt I needed someone to keep me on track, because no doubt Claire will try to come and find me. I had told my guards to keep her away when they saw her.

Going through the door, I saw Oliver just coming out of his office. He stopped for moment when he saw me, then motioned back into his office.

Inside, I sat down in his chair, while Oliver stood against the wall. "So what do I owe this honour? It's usually me coming to see you."

"I've sent Claire away. I almost killed her because of Isabel." I rearranged the stuff on his desk, for a slight distraction.

"Yes I remember. You can't stand her talking to other people." Oliver paused for a second. "Who have you sent her off to?"

"Michael. I came here because she will come and try to get me, to let her come back to my house."

"Well, congratulations on getting over your petty issue with Michael." Oliver smirked. I ignored him. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Figure it out." I learned back in his chair and flipped a coin over in my hand.

"You want me to remind you that you have to stay away from her, because you are too weak to do it yourself." Oliver shrugged. "Did I get that right?"

I glared up to Oliver. "Yes, apart from the weak part."

"Well, why don't you fend her off yourself? You have an army of guards to keep her away."

"I'm asking this of you. You would like to spend more time with me, correct?" I asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. Just because I'm keeping her away from you, doesn't mean we are back together. You have to break up with her for that." Oliver chuckled.

"It's just a break. Worrying where she is every second of the day gets tiring." I shrugged slightly. "It's what humans do. They take breaks and whether they break up or not afterwards is dependant on their feelings."

"Careful," Oliver said. "You don't want to hurt little Claire's feelings."

"She's old enough to take care of herself. She keeps saying that, so let's prove it."

Oliver smiled. "Well, it's about time. She's well underage for you."

"Then that being said, we have a meeting. Just you, Myrnin and myself. We need to discuss things."

"And pray tell, why does the lab rat need to be there? Every time we are in the same room together, a fight breaks out."

"Only because you allow him to get to you. Your his source of entertainment." I said, then stood. "Would you like to accompany me to Founder's Square?"

Oliver pushed off the wall and held open the door for me. "It would be my pleasure, Founder."

* * *

 _Now_

I sat in my office at home. Valerie is vacuuming the carpet, when I hear a commotion at the front door.

"Get off me!" A very familiar voice sounded. I would have called for Oliver, but Claire's voice is loud enough for everyone to hear, even over the vacuum. I nod to Valerie and she switches off and puts away the vacuum.

"I advise you leave right now." Oliver said, coming out of the kitchen.

"I want to see Amelie. She made a mistake, I know she wants to see me."

"Amelie has made many mistakes through her life, but this isn't a mistake. She should have done this long ago. Also another thing she said was that you are very tiring to look after." Oliver changed my words a bit, but I dismissed that. Anything to get Claire to leave.

"I don't need her to look after me. I just need a quick word."

"You say you can take care of yourself, then prove it. You don't need to see Amelie everyday, you survived when you were human, right?" Oliver asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Take her out."

"I need Amelie to tell me that she doesn't want to see me again!" Claire shouted. Her voice might even be louder than the vacuum.

Thinking about it for a second, I got up and went out into the hall. Claire stopped struggling, once she saw me. She is being held back by my guard, Thomas. "I sent you to Michael's, because this is getting tiring. Your wasting your time chasing after me, I don't want to see you. In fact, your welcome has long ago expired."

"You love me, you told me that! You-"

"None of us would like to know what you managed to get Amelie to do, behind closed doors. She doesn't want to see you, and you have heard it from the Founder yourself. Pestering her anymore and you will just become an annoyance. Now leave." Oliver said, interrupting her.

"Don't you feel anything?" Claire asked, as Thomas dragged her away.

"Don't come here again." I said. "If you do, I will just have to make you forget where I live. Be grown up about this, I'm sure you don't want that happening."

Then I left her and went back into the office. I didn't hear anymore protests from Claire and the door closed, leaving me in almost silence.

* * *

 **Claire's Point of View**

I was driven to outside the Glass House and dragged outside and left there. I watched the car drive away, then I dragged my feet up to the front door. I couldn't see any hint of emotion in Amelie, it was like she had switched them off.

I knocked on the door. Isabel opened the door, with a Coke in her hand. "Am I still welcome?"

"Sure, come in. Michael has just gone out somewhere." I went in and sat down on the sofa, staring at the floor. "What's wrong, Claire?"

"You know when I said I had a big sister?" I asked. Isabel nodded. "Well, she's like you I guess. Not flirty but..." I trailed off thinking of a word.

"She likes girls." Isabel said. "Well, from what I gathered she is a possessive girlfriend. I guess she broke up with you?"

"She didn't say that, but she never wants to see me again. If I go around her house then she will compel me to forget where she lives." I shrugged. Saying it out loud, made it sound real. I hid my face in my hands not wanting to cry (which I hadn't done in a long time), in front of Isabel.

"Hey, it's alright. As head of the town, she needs to keep up her reputation. I'm guessing people were talking about her, so she ended it. But, you always have me."

"Thanks." I sighed. "I need to go up to my room." I stood and went up the stairs.

"Sure. See you later."

* * *

 _D: Do you think that Amelie has broken up with Claire? ): That would be tragic..._

 _BUUUT she shall not be like this for long!_

 _I also apologize for the bad chapter title, I couldn't think of anything else :P_

 _REVIEW!_


	32. Feelings cannot be Contained

_A minor change in this chapter. I changed Point of View to P.O.V. It's a lot of effort (for me. To you it would be no effort at all) to put it in every point that the point of view changes :P_

 _Anyway Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's P.O.V**

Staying away from Claire had been harder than I thought. Whatever I do, she is on my mind and Oliver has to frequently snap me back to the present. I couldn't concentrate on anything and Oliver is getting irritated. I might have said she was tiring me and it was safer to send her to Michael's, but that was when I had switched my emotions off.

"Ma'am? Excuse me, Ma'am?"

I blinked and focused on my guard. "Yes?"

"Claire Danvers is here to see you. We have told her to leave, but she insists it's urgent."

Claire... Why did even the mention of her name stir up such emotions? "Leave her out. She needs to make an appointment with me." I felt guilt, which I quickly stamped down. I couldn't be like this. It was bad enough that Oliver kept prodding me, then he reprimands me that I can't keep my mind off her.

I sigh and get up, looking for something that I could do. I hadn't noticed my guard had left. My office is pristine as usual, so I couldn't do much in the way of tidying.

I went downstairs to where Bizzie is working. "Is there anything for me?"

"No, sorry Founder."

I looked around at where the people had appointments with me sat. Today there was no-one there. Why was when Claire is with me I am busy, but now I made her go away there is nothing here to occupy me?

I went back upstairs to get my coat and my bag, then headed out to see Myrnin.

* * *

Arriving at Myrnin's lab, I let myself in and walked down the stairs. Myrnin is busy fiddling with something I couldn't put a name to and decided not to worry about it.

"Myrnin."

"Hello my dear, I am just looking at this marvellous piece of rock." He wouldn't turn around and I needed his attention. I took the rock off him. "Hey, that's mine!"

"I need your... Assistance." I held the rock out of Myrnin's reach, which was a little hard as he is taller than me.

"With what?" Myrnin stopped trying to get the rock.

I took a breath and said, "I can't stop thinking about Claire."

Myrnin smiled. "Well, good because Claire can't stop thinking about you either. Go and say you want her back at your house I'm sure she won't question you."

"It's not as easy as that." I sighed and sat in Myrnin's chair. "I could kill her again."

"You have to stop fretting over this, Amelie. You were annoyed, it's understandable. But if you really meant to kill her, surely there is quicker ways then throttling."

"You don't understand." I picked up a scalpel, that was carelessly left on the arm of the chair for someone to slice their finger on. "Keeping her away makes sure it doesn't happen again."

"But now you cannot stop thinking about her and she is interfering with your work." Myrnin took the scalpel from me. "Is she really tiring you out?"

"Of course not. I just needed a reason to tell Oliver."

"Ollie just wants you to love him again. Ugh." I ignored Myrnin's petty insults about Oliver. "Anyway, as I was saying just go and see her. Once."

"That will just make it harder." I sighed. "I will get over her."

"Claire won't." Myrnin said. "And it will be a while, what with your mind occupied." He frowned at the scalpel and then slit his finger and dropped blood on a glass slide.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Then I had second thoughts and I didn't want to know. "Never mind." I got up and left his lab going up the stairs.

"Amelie!"

* * *

 **Claire's P.O.V**

I had, had enough. I couldn't concentrate on anything and even though Isabel is a good friend (but she will never replace Eve) I really needed to see Amelie. I couldn't get past the guards at Founder's Square, so I went to Myrnin's to see if he could figure out a way to get Amelie alone.

I was walking down the alley, when the very person I wanted to see came up the stairs. I was a shocked for a moment then blurted out, "Amelie!"

Amelie looked up, but quickly put on her emotionless mask. "Hello, Claire. Myrnin's waiting for you."

I grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Wait, please I need to talk to you."

"I've already told you that I don't want to see or speak to you. What don't you understand?" Amelie took her arm out of my grip.

"That you pretending you don't care about me, when you look like your 1,000 miles away and you go all stoic when you see me. You still care for me." I said, then took a breath. "I don't care that you strangled me, I just don't want you to pretend I don't exist."

Amelie stared at me for what felt like ages, then she touched my hair for a second. A little emotion came through her mask and I just knew that she still had feelings for me. Then she dropped her hand. "Goodbye, Claire. Don't bother me again." Then she walked off and I was left standing there.

But now I know what I always knew, I went downstairs to Myrnin's lab. "Myrnin!"

"Yes, Claire?" Myrnin turned around from a slide of blood.

"Um, I spoke to Amelie. She touched my hair."

Myrnin raised an eyebrow. "And your telling me this why...?"

"I need to get Amelie to lower her mask. I saw that she still has feelings for me. Your going to help me."

"Excuse me? Are you ordering me?"

"Please?" Please yes, I really need help.

Myrnin sighed. "Very well, then. I can't have Amelie back that mangy rat."

"Stop calling him names. And thank you!" I was going to hug him then thought better of it. "We got to do."

* * *

 _Yay, Amelie is showing some emotion! I did do a different version of this chapter but it was... terrible. Ramble-y and it was not as nicely done as this chapter :)_

 _REVIEW!_


	33. Admit your feelings

**Amelie's P.O.V**

I paced around the room, frustrated with myself. Why did I do that? I am supposed to show that I didn't care if I didn't see her again, not touch her hair!

 _Keep calm... deep breaths..._

I went upstairs and lay on my bed. I couldn't keep doing this... Claire will never stop and in the end I might just cave in...

No. I had faced worse... Suitors would not leave me alone when I was human and in the early stages of being immortal. It was just this suitor was female.

"You look stressed." Oliver said.

I sat up. "I don't."

"I didn't know staying away from your girlfriend was so difficult."

"Go away, Oliver. I need time to myself." When the guards showed up behind him, Oliver shrugged.

"Fine, I will let you wallow in your sadness. Have fun." He said then walked away, down the stairs, then outside.

"Leave me please." I told the guards. They nodded and left closing the door behind them. I lay back down.

I have to get this under control. No-one could see me like this. I sat up and as I wondered how to hide everything when Claire would inevitably show up, I heard _thumps_ downstairs.

I frowned slightly and opened the door and went down the stairs. I saw 3 of my guards on the floor with their necks broken. I stepped over them and went into the living room, where more of my guards lay incapacitated and in the middle of them was none other than Myrnin.

"What have you done?"

"Hello, my sweet lady. I wanted to talk to you, but these men would not let me. Plus they were in my way, you see and that annoyed me."

"You did this for the sole purpose of talking to me?" I've known Myrnin to do crazy things, but this was a new one. He would often kill people if they got in between our conversations, centuries ago, but he hadn't done that since.

"Well, that's part of the reason." Myrnin fiddled with his hands, which he almost never did. I turned around and saw Claire in the doorway.

"When will you leave me alone?"

"When I know you don't care about me, anymore." She said. "But yesterday you showed you still care about me."

"I was thinking about something else. I've told you multiple times-"

"You don't want to see her again, yes yes." Myrnin said, before Claire could open her mouth. "But I would prefer that you get back together again, so you don't keep coming to see me looking like someone has died. The negative atmosphere is not healthy for Bob."

"No-one cares about Bob." That had been the subject of most of our conversations.

"Claire does. He looks to her like a mother."

"Well... Can we talk about this late-" Claire began.

"No! You do love Bob, don't you? Your just pretending because Amelie's here. Right?" Myrnin asked.

I spotted an opportunity. "Maybe I shall go then. Claire will tell you the truth, without me here." Without waiting for a reply, I disappeared upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door.

I could hear Mynrin getting agitated, that Claire didn't like his pet. At least that will keep Claire occupied.

I needed to think about what I'm going to do about her. She won't leave and she will probably do something and then she will never let it drop.

I sat on the bed then came up with an idea. Just at that moment, Claire came through the door. "What have I told you about knocking?"

"Sorry." I could see in her eyes, she is planning something.

"Alright you can stay. Since you won't leave me alone." Claire looked surprised for a moment.

"No, I want you to say I can stay because you admit you have feelings, not just to keep me away." Claire crossed her arms.

"I have admitted them to myself. Stay or go back to Michael's house. Your choice."

"No, you have to admit them to me or show me that you still love me."

Why can't she just say yes, she will move back in or go back or Michael's house and be done with it? "I'm not like your other boyfriend, Claire. I won't kiss you every chance I get."

"Me and Shane didn't do that."

"I'm losing patience. Stay away and don't bother me, or go to Michael's and don't bother me."

* * *

 **Claire's P.O.V**

"Fine, I'll stay here! But you need to show me or admit to me-"

"I already have." Amelie said, standing up. "Now I would like you get out of my room. I didn't invite you in."

"Your-" Before I could finish, Amelie pushed me out and closed the door, not slammed like I was expecting. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

Well, I guess I made it here... Maybe bringing Myrnin was a bad idea. He literally wouldn't leave me alone, until I said that I care for Bob very much.

I know Amelie only let me stay, so she wouldn't have to worry about me ambushing her or something. But I will get it out of her and then maybe I will forgive her for the insult about me and Shane.

I went into my room, inadvertently slamming the door and collapsed onto my bed. I suddenly felt really tired. Maybe it was the adrenaline? Do vampires make adrenaline?

Probably not. It's probably just mental stress. I went under the covers and tried to get some sleep.


	34. The End

_This is the last chapter! Thanks for reading!_

 _It shall be sad, though I shall let that slip..._

 _Read and Review!_

* * *

 **Amelie's Point of View**

"Amelie, can you spend the day here?"

I had barely walked through the kitchen door after being in a meeting, which ended with yet another fight between Oliver and Myrnin.

"Please let me at least walk in through the door, before you start barraging with questions." I sighed and went into the living room.

"Sorry, but you seem to be out everyday now. Before you stayed in some days."

"Yes, that was before. I did say when you came into my bedroom without permission, that when you chose to stay here you wouldn't bother me." I put my bag down on the floor and took out a folder Bizzie had given me on the way out.

"Yes, but you can't expect me to leave you alone all the time. What am I supposed to do here?"

"You should've thought of that when you decided to stay with me. Now go please, I'm busy."

"Are you alright? I haven't annoyed you, have I?" Claire asked after a short moment of silence.

"Claire. Leave." It was strange to feel annoyance when a few days ago, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Claire stood there, then left closing the door behind her.

I have no clue why I am so harsh to her lately. I get annoyed when she asks me to spend the day with her and I get more annoyed than Oliver when she bangs on the door of my office in Founder's Square.

Maybe it's just one of those days.

* * *

 **Claire's P.O.V**

What had got into Amelie? She is always annoyed when I ask her questions and the amount of time she spends away from the house, is like she is trying to avoid me. I get she's the most important vampire in town and has lots of work to do, but that never stopped her before.

Sitting at the top of the stairs, I thought in my head of what I could do. I had basically done everything I could think of while living here, but now my mind is blank.

I sighed, then heard someone coming to the door of the kitchen. The smell of coffee after the door opened, was enough for me to know who it was. I silently walked down a few steps and watched Oliver through the wooden bars of the handrail.

Oliver knocked on the door and Amelie said come in. He went in and closed the door, but I could still hear what they are saying.

"Oliver, I'm surprised. I thought you were above knocking doors." Amelie said. She didn't sound annoyed, which is unfair.

"Of course I'm not above that. Why would you think that?"

"How are you feeling after your fight?" Amelie asked, putting down something.

"He hardly touched me. It's so nice that you care for me."

"Why do you think I care for you?" Amelie asked, in an are you serious voice.

"I've noticed how you have been treating your girlfriend."

"I don't think I feel the same way about her..."Amelie said, after a few minutes.

That made my heart sink a bit. Was that the reason she is so annoyed with me?

"Really?" Oliver asked, a little surprised. "I remember I had to snap you of your thoughts of her, multiple times."

"Yes, I remember that. But I don't feel any feelings towards her, not as much anymore." I looked at the floor and focused on keeping an urge to get up and storm in there and do something stupid, down.

"Maybe you locked them away?" Oliver suggested. "Or she is just another of your flings. You... still have feelings for me?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Amelie said and I heard her walk across the room. "I still care about her, but she keeps wanting me to admit I still love her... Which gets annoying."

"Why did you let her stay, then?"

"That was a few days ago. I'm beginning to have second thoughts now." I stood up and clutched onto the handrail.

"Then tell her to leave. I'm sure you'll be happy to have some peace again." Oliver asked. My grip on the handrail tightened. Don't agree to it.

"I can't do that." Amelie said. "I turned her and said I loved her and everything... I don't think she will take it well if I told her to leave."

"You've done worse things." Oliver said. "She can go back to live with Michael, since his behaviour has changed drastically."

"I'll still feel bad." Amelie said. I heard a bang and jumped then had to grip the handrail, so hard that I thought might crush it.

"Did you feelings when you met people before?" Oliver asked.

"Get off me, Oliver."

"Answer the question."

"What are you getting at?" Amelie asked.

"I'm sure you felt bad after turning them down, but you got over it. You'll get over this. If you don't, it won't be long until everyone finds out, your not still in love with me."

"Do you think I care about what a few people think of me?" Amelie asked.

"It's not going to be a few people. You know how they gossip." I really wanted to go in there and hit Oliver or something. Sure he might kill me for it, but at least it will stop him from convincing Amelie to throw me out.

"So if I don't tell Claire to leave, you will tell everyone that I like her? It seems childish, doesn't it?"

"I won't tell them. Everyone will find out sooner or later." Oliver said. I heard him walk to the door and I walked up a few steps. "You already admitted your losing feelings for her. Why keep her around, if she's just going to be a burden?" Then he opened the door and walked out through the kitchen door and disappeared.

* * *

 **Amelie's P.O.V**

After Oliver had left, I picked up a few books that had fallen off the bookshelf when he pinned me against it. Even though I didn't care for what he said, he did have a point. Claire would just keep trying to make me admit I loved her, when the love was fading away with each day.

I went into the hallway and sensed that Claire had been nearby. She had recently been in the shower and had used a scented body wash. So that meant she had heard the conversation. It was becoming an irritating habit of hers. At least with her gone, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping.

Forgetting about looking for Valerie to make me a drink, I went upstairs to her bedroom. The body wash smell is strong on the stairs.

Pushing open her door, I found her on the bed flicking through a book. "What were you doing on the stairs?" I tried, but couldn't help the annoyance in my tone.

"I wasn't on the stairs." Claire replied.

I walked over to her and took the book away and put it on the desk. "Don't play dumb. When you had a shower you used a scented body wash and the smell is strong on the stairs. Why do you insist on eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"I heard my name that's all. And Oliver came, I guess I was just curious."

"You think I would profess my feelings for you to Oliver? Is that why you do it?" I asked. It was clear enough.

"No... Why? Do you?"

"Don't look so hopeful." I said and thought back to what I had said about not being able to tell Claire I didn't love her anymore. "You tell me how I feel about you."

"Well, you were talking to Oliver. It's different when he's gone." Claire said. I felt sorry for her, but I decided this couldn't go on.

"He's right. I've been thinking about it, for some time now." I paused for a moment. "I can't say that I love you, when the love isn't there."

Claire blinked a few times. "You can't push me away-"

"I'm not. It's what I've been feeling for a few days now. Your eavesdropping and constant requests for me to spend a day here with you is making me regret letting you stay here."

"I won't eavesdrop ever again. And you won't even know I'm here, please let me stay. You know I will just have to go back to Michael."

"I don't care about him. I was just jealous, and avoiding that word was petty of me. You have Isabel now." I shrugged a little. "You wanted me to convince something to myself and I did."

I could see a mirage of conflicting emotions in Claire's eyes. She didn't know whether I was telling the truth, or just wanting to make her leave.

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry." I felt a little bad, not as much as I thought I was going to feel. "I don't dislike you though."

"Then why did you change me? Why keep me here, keep me away from seeing Shane and Eve and Michael, why stop Michael from seeing me-"

"Back then, I was in love. But now it's gone." I cut in, before she could make a list of what I had done to her. "And I didn't say you couldn't visit them. You were a young vampire back then and I was protective of you."

Claire was quiet for a long time. "Fine." She said, quietly. "I can see you just used me. Find out what you can make me think and everything and now I'm annoying you, you want me to go?"

"You think I brainwashed you?" I asked, in disbelief. "You can't make up feelings. It was Michael who was convinced. You must have seen it in your human life, Claire. Humans have lovers and then they lose their feelings for them. Why did you think we would be different?"

"Because..." Claire began then trailed off. I sighed quietly, knowing what she was going to say.

"Vampires have lovers who are also vampires. They think they are going to be together forever, but one either gets killed or they lose their feelings. That doesn't change when you become immortal, Claire."

Claire blinked a few times more then she got up and took down a bag from the wardrobe and started packing it. It was quite obvious she didn't want to be seen crying, so I turned and left.

"Valerie." I called. My maid came out from cleaning the bathroom.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Help Claire, pack her bags. She's leaving."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Claire's P.O.V**

I wiped my eyes as I stuffed my clothes into the bag. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't deserve to be living right now. I had abandoned my friends, who have had my back since the day I arrived in Morganville and have saved my life a more times that I can remember.

In return, I had chosen not to see them again until I got news they had died and I had even missed their funeral twice. I hadn't gone to comfort Michael after he had lost Eve and Shane, and I wouldn't go against Amelie's orders of not seeing him. Then I had gone to Michael's, only to go back to Amelie's after a day.

I wiped my eyes again and tried to close my bag, but the clothes kept jamming the zip. I felt a surge of anger and threw the bag across the room. I hated Amelie. Why did I think I loved her? I had never liked another girl or woman in my life, doesn't that happen when I'm younger?

"Here." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Valerie giving me a tissue. I took it and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks." I sniffed and sat on the bed. "I'm a horrible friend. Michael should hate me."

Valerie picked up the clothes and the bag and put them on the bed and folded up the clothes. She put them neatly in the bag. "Your not. I'm sure everyone in town would do anything for the Founder to show them a little bit of affection."

"I never saw my boyfriend or best friend after she made me stay here." I couldn't say the Founder's name. It just brought up another wave of heightened anger.

"You were caught up. At least you saw Michael. If he hated you, I'm sure he wouldn't have gone through so much effort to see you."

"He thought I was brainwashed, though. If he had knew then, he wouldn't want to talk to me ever again." I sniffed. "I was."

"You wasn't. The Founder's friends could see she genuinely had affection for you." Valerie said, finishing folding up the clothes and went to pack my other things like brushes and jewellery, even though I never wore it much. "I have had a lot of boyfriends, but they never lasted."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you never abandoned your friends. I missed their funeral twice. I don't deserve to be alive."

"Hey, don't say that." Valerie said, firmly. "You had more pressing matters to deal with then. The Founder had gone missing, remember? And then there was that creepy boy. It's not like you chose not to go."

She did have a point, but I wanted to have forgotten about the Founder for a few hours, then. Then Michael wouldn't have made the threat of never wanting to see me again.

I looked at Valerie, packing away my shoes, now. "Why do you work for her? Do you get paid?"

"Of course. And I helped her a few years ago and she was impressed, so she offered me a job. In return, she gave my family Protection and said no harm would come to me." Valerie zipped up the bag. "Your finished. The Founder said go downstairs and the guards will take you to Michael's house."

I sighed and sniffed, then wiped my eyes and took the bag from Valerie. "Thanks." I hugged her, not too tight and she returned.

"Don't let it get you down." She said, smiling then she walked out of the room and downstairs.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. The Founder was nowhere to be seen, but I heard pages being turned in the living room. "This way." The guard with the brown hair, said. I nodded and went out of the door and then got into the car.

With a final look at the house, the car pulled away and drove to the Glass House.

* * *

 _Depressing Days ends with a Depressing ending... ):_

 _What did you think of the story and should I make another story?_

 _Review your thoughts! And thanks for reading!_


End file.
